Tormented Souls
by SGCred
Summary: In the war between Biovolt and the BBA, many young beybladers are sent to prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, or let love blossom in a place of hate and deceit? Parings: KaiOC TyHil RayMar MaxMar TalOC and more
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Reality I

First attempt at a Beyblade fic so be warned. Some historical truth has been altered to suit the plot. Also rated for violence in cruelty, torture and death. Also the first instalment is in two parts, so you have to wait for the second later, which will end the introduction and start the main story.

Special Thanks to Dark White Wolf, who without her support and comments I would never have posted this story. I owe her big time!

**Summary: **In the war zone in the battle between Biovolt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls

Chapter 1: Bloody Reality I

Mid season in the outskirts of Russia was cold, bitter and lifeless, much like most of the year. No matter if in warmer months the sun chose to appear, it was colder than most of the world though definitely better than the harsh winters. Permanent blankets of snow made everything serene from the mountaintops to lowland forests. However, the peaceful scenery, it was far from tranquil.

Closer to the boarder and around bustling cities, the beautiful landscapes of snow and ice were replaced by barren wasteland, completely ruined for eternity. All lost by the waging war had lasted for over five years. Despite to the endless battles by United Nations to break through the Asian boarders to reach the headquarters of the enemy in St Petersburg there was no success. All seemed futile at this point, but they refused to give up. _Why_ exactly would anyone want to break through enemy lines so desperately? _What_ was truly at stake for the outcome of the raging battles?

It was the control of the bitbeasts and the power to control the world.

Fighting for eternal peace and equality, along with the order to protect the planet by freeing the bitbeasts from evil control, were the BBA Revolutionaries. Their chairman and leader General Stanley Dickinson wished to rescue the bladers that were captured in the fighting and regain the creatures hidden in the beyblades. They had lost many troops in advances, and if they failed to make it to the Russian headquarters, the world would be doomed.

The republic fiercely defending from the attacks and wanting to capture more sacred spirits of the blades were the dark forces of Biovolt. Lead by General Voltaire Hiwatari, they hoped to accomplish world domination by using the power within the bitbeasts. He had already stolen many from battle, contained and used them to strengthen his forces. His second in command Boris Valcov ruthlessly drove the armies with hate anger and spite. He of course relayed his authority with his team of high ranked bladers, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian, known better as the Demolition Boys.

These officials based themselves on the edge of Moscow trying to seek out more sacred spirits they suspected were being kept by fighters for the BBA. These souls were sent to concentration camps. Close to the boarder, Voltaire, Boris and the Blitzkrieg Boys ran the main station of holding revolutionary warriors, while smaller ones were scattered throughout the Russian territory. Many older teenagers had been taken during the fights and were held as prisoners of war. They were forced to do gruelling manual labour to provide food, fuel, clothes and weapons for the Biovolt army. They were treated like filth, surviving in horrendous conditions, all designed to break their will to reveal any knowledge they had of the opposition or so they would surrender their own bitbeasts.

Little did they know captives in the largest camp, right under Voltaire's cold gaze held the most powerful spirits. Of course these revolutionaries were loyal to the BBA, so they all swore never to tell their tormentors anything.

These eighteen-year-olds braved and plotted any means of escaping and returning to the BBA headquarters where they would be safe. This was difficult due to the tight security of the camp, but they would never give up. Funnily enough, they never believed they could receive help from such unexpected sources. But were they friend, foe, or something more...

That is where the real story begins...

* * *

The dark deserted dungeon cells reeked of the stench of blood and death. Many had perished in the lowly depths from a variety of punishments. How long would it be before a person would snap inside and try to kill themselves to end the misery? That was the question in Skyla's head that morning.

The girl was used to the torture and angst. She had endured it for nearly five years and still marched on in hope of freedom. Her skin was creamy, though hidden under grime and dirt of poor living. Tangled ebony hair streaked with purple highlights reached to her waist, bangs hiding sapphire orbs which sparked in the light. An old denim skirt, violet crop top and knee high boots worn for years showed her place in the eyes of the army, scum that wasn't worth any time.

Bruised and battered from three days worth of confinement, she grunted as the hard stone floor grazed her back as she awoke. The underground death trap held new horrors behind every bolted metal door. Thankfully the teen had never actually seen or been in the chambers. The closest she got to them was being chained to the wall in passageway. Of course she had been told stories of what went on, and hear the screams at night.

Like always, her penalty for defiance had been brief but painful. Lashing, beating, then leashed in the hallway like a dog with a heavy manacle collar around her neck. Her time duration was spent scrubbing the floors, though some putrid stains of blood and entrails refused to come out, a reminder to all wary enough to notice. Skyla knew all marks on the stone ground from spending many days and nights trapped there, always for the same crime, planning escape.

Various plots had backfired on her or she got caught in her attempts. Truthfully, she could have merely ran, being quite swift and been back home. But for her it wasn't that simple to leave, no matter how much she hated the place or wished to be free. It wasn't just about her, but all of the prisoners her friends and companions in a just cause. Unless she could break them all out with her, she would refuse to leave.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon the only stretch of light gracing the underground through the bars of a grated slant window. It was the only good part about her day; she had to see it. Despite the heavy chains around her wrists, ankles and neck weighing her down, she staggered up. Grasping the bars to hold herself steady, she looked on to the rising sun. Hope for a new day and new chance flowed through her veins.

'_It will happen. One day we will succeed. I don't when, but we'll do it, get away from here, back home with our bitbeasts safe and end this war. I can't give up on the dreams, after all, I have my own reasons that will take me to sanctuary...'_

Hearing the crunch of boots over the wasteland outside she sighed. The soldiers were leaving to fight and her friends would be woken soon. What kind of torment that would ensue through the day was anyone's guess.

* * *

The camp was widely spread in a vast area with various structures. Coming in on vehicles from the front road, the first thing you would see passing the tollgates would be the huge mansion base where the high officials lived and plotted. It looked out forward facing the other areas of the location. Behind it was smaller accommodation for soldiers as well as training ground facilities and entrance to the underground base and torture dungeons. Also at the sides of the fortress was the colossal weaponry factory, fields, river connecting to the well, workhouses and underground mine carved into the mountain. These areas were the workers spent the day slaving for the benefit of Biovolt forces.

The rest of the time was spent in their concentrated prison habitat in front of the mansion. The large sector was surrounded by barbed wire fencing and guarded by vicious dogs and armed soldiers protecting the towering bulletproof gates. The prisoner area was split into three sections, separated by high walls and security patrols. The middle place was were the captives wandered freely, with a mess hall, showers and latrines.

On each side of the social sector were identical wooden cell huts with meshing over the small windows. Females slept in the right hand area and males in the left. These were the sleeping quarters for prisoners each cabin, taking between four or five people. Only worn straw mattresses and ripped blankets were given for warmth on the chilling nights. Clothes had to be altered by the captives in the workhouse in spare time. Medical supplies were only provided for Biovolt representatives, as they saw no less in a dying slave.

Huge speakers towered on high poles overlooking the camp, and pointed at the prisoner area. Shrill sirens and ringing sounded over the wasteland, signalling a wake up call for workers to get up and report for role call. If you didn't show up on time, you would be severely disciplined.

In a male bunker, a Chinese teen yawned stretching as he sat up on realising it was morning. He had long raven hair tied in a tattered wrap, and held back by a dirty bandanna with a faded Ying yang symbol on it. His amber orbs of a feline widened in alert, pointed ears detecting the droning alarm outside. His bones creaked from sleeping on the uncomfortable bedding, before turning to his friend lying next to him on another mattress.

"Lee, hey wake up. Come on, role call, we can't be late and still have to get dressed." he mumbled, shaking his companion, who grumbled and pulled the blanket away from his face. His spiky black hair was shorter, but still tied back through a few strands fell over golden eyes. He replied with a muffled good morning, grinning a bit. His friend copied him, both revealing a set of tiny cat fangs.

"Sorry Ray, I was just thinking about..." he became silent and tracing his gaze, the other saw what depressed him, the two empty bunks on the other side of the room.

"It's okay, Lee." Ray comforted, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I miss Kevin and Gary too, but nothing can be done about it..."

"Yeah, but who knows what could happen to them, being transferred to the city. They may be being lashed into working in a dangerous construction area or factory. Either they're been driven to dragging stone in a work yard, or they're already..."

He couldn't finish, it was simply too horrible to think about. The camp was a nightmare, but it was better than working in Moscow or one of the other huge empires. When they were short of slaves to work in building areas or in wrecking divisions, they called to prison concentration to send a few spare captives to work. Safety standards were dreadful, and it was deadly work. People died in accidents or from sheer exhaustion. If you didn't pull your weight, you were taken to be disposed of. However in most cases it didn't matter, as many didn't survive the journey to the city.

"We can't live on it, they wouldn't want us to give in. If you break down it's all over, but if you trust in fate there's hope you'll make it and they may as well." Ray reassured. "Besides, you still have all your friends here to support you...well, maybe one person who's more than a friend..."

"Hey! Oh just shut up about that!" Lee snapped, but couldn't suppress a bit of laughter. It was better than living in the gloom, and made you believe there was a chance that things hadn't come to the worst.

Smiling a bit, both boys braced themselves for another day, and stood to get dressed. Both put on baggy black trousers and slip on shoes. While Ray wore a white Chinese shirt with gold and blue ties, Lee had a yellow over jacket with green lining over his bare torso. Their garments were torn and filthy, but it was the best they could do. Running out of the cabin they headed for the huge gates that would open to let them into the centre section for role call, hoping to run into others along the way. Keeping their minds of reality, they just talked, or more likely Ray teased Lee about his 'friend'.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't keep it bottled up. You think of her as more than a friend, you should tell her."

"Are you crazy?! This is no place to tell someone your true emotions. You cannot make a relationship in this Hellhole! Besides, she would never feel the same as I do."

"You won't know unless you ask. Also, in this dump, knowing someone cares is a lot comfort. It may make both of you feel safer."

"Maybe so, but what would make her feel the same way about me?"

Lee hated to admit it, but there was one good thing this torture had brought him through all the suffering, and her name was Daisy. A simple villager, but holder of a sacred spirit, she was brought in while running across the boarder to escape the fighting. Her golden and amber curls were tied in two pigtails with the rest falling just below her shoulders and violet eyes made her shy but sweet. To Lee, she was the light in the ever-growing darkness, and his heart melted with love and affection for his secret sweetheart.

"Come on man, you've been around her for years here, and it's obvious what you feel. You can't promise much now, but just hint at the moment, then when we get out of here you can confess everything. That's my plan for Mariah."

"So you haven't told the total truth either."

"No, but I plan to when the time comes."

Despite his deep devotion and feelings Ray couldn't voice them to his love yet. He was trying to summon the courage, but since things were so unpredictable, he didn't want to give her or himself heartbreak in case they were separated always a possibility. The warlords, explaining the barriers between the opposite sexes, forbade relationships in any form. It was difficult to give your love through chain fencing and iron gates. So for Ray his first act on becoming free was to tell his true intentions to the pink-haired girl, that he wanted to be with her forever.

"I guess it's up to faith..."

"Better be faithful that we make it time for role call slowpokes, or Boris will put us in the dungeons." a loud voice shouted as two figure ran across the compound. One young boy had bouncy blonde hair and large aqua eyes with a pleasant grin. The other was the one who spoke was a tall American with light brown hair and dark orbs along with a city accent.

"Morning Max, Michael. You wan to walk with us to the gates?" Ray asked his friends.

"Yeah, sure." Max replied; always cheerful no matter how bad things became. He and his roommate began walking beside the Chinese boys, and glancing at the taller boy, Lee asked the blonde what was wrong, as he seemed too sullen to talk himself.

"Well, we're going to be moved in with you guys soon, leaving an empty cabin 'to make space' as these slave drivers call it. Michael still ruffed up about everything, only covering it with remarks..."

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" he snarled, making the younger American cringe a bit.

"No need to take it out Max, I know it's been rough, we lost our friends too" the Chinese defended, seeing the other nod in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry guys, you're going through it too. I just wish I had gone instead of Steve and Eddy, so they would be okay."

"We know," Lee reassured, "With so many being transported to the cities, it makes you worry who will be next..."

The conversation was interrupted by a clatter nearby. Soon another boy emerged from a hut. He had long navy hair under a baseball cap and brown eyes, only he was soaking wet.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill those two! Kenny! Zeo!"

"You know Tyson, if you got up on time they wouldn't have to wake you like that. They just don't want you being late and getting in trouble." Max said, trying to suppress laughter like the others.

"Could they find a more subtle way of getting me out of bed? This is ridiculous!"

"You're a heavy sleeper though." a small voice chirped. A short boy with dark brown hair that covered his eyes appeared, round spectacles glinting in morning light.

"Kenny's right, you can keep the whole sector awake with your snoring Ty..."

Just then a second alarm went off. Soon a boy with purple eyes and long green hair raced over to his friends.

"Come on you guys, second siren means we have to be at the gates, the others are there already. Better move it!" he shouted as the group ran off towards the large walls. As they went Tyson called over to him.

"Nice call Zeo! If it weren't for you we could all have got in serious trouble, but I still resent the whole waking me up with cold water routine."

Quickly the boys rushed towards the towering guarded gateway to briefly chat to their friends before being pulled out for role call. None of them wanted to find out what they would receive for being late.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 1: Bloody Reality II

First attempt at a Beyblade fic so be warned. Some historical truth has been altered to suit the plot. Also rated for violence in cruelty, torture and death. Also the first instalment is in two parts, so you have to wait for the second later, which will end the introduction and start the main story. Hope the first part wasn't confusing. If so I trust this section will clear matters up a bit.

Special Thanks to Dark White Wolf, who without her support and comments I would never have posted this story. I owe her big time!

**Summary:** In the war zone in the battle between Biovolt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls

Chapter 1: Bloody Reality II

Weaving in and out of the maze of old cabins, the group of boys soon found themselves before the towering gates and looming walls as they skidded to a halt. Before them three other boys stood, waiting for the officer chosen to escort them through the barriers and into the main yard for role call.

Among the earlier bunch of youths, were a tall German boy with purple hair and deep mahogany eyes a Scottish boy with fiery red hair tied in a bandanna and midnight blue eyes, and a mountain boy with red and black spikes and emerald green orbs. They greeted each other casually, the bets anyone could in the nightmare, especially this early in the morning.

"Morning guys, thankfully looks like we made it on time huh?" Ray asked, still slightly out of breath.

"You're in luck, still a few minutes before someone lets us through for call." the spiky haired boy stated.

"Phew, at least all that rushing wasn't for nothing. Thanks, Ozuma, you released a lot of worry I had on being late..."

"Maybe if you actually woke up o time Tyson you wouldn't have so much to worry about." the red head snarled.

"See you're in a lively mood today Johnny." Michael taunted. "Then again, all you Scottish mongrels tend to snap and bite, don't you?"

"Mock my country you slacker, just because your stupid nation have no pride! Why I'm going to..." he snapped, ready to pounce on the American, if not held back by his Germanfriend.

"Robert, let me go! I'm warning you, I refuse to listen to this idiotic son of a..."

"For heavens sake! If you had any common sense Jonathan _then_ you would realise your fighting the wrong battle. The real enemy, are the people forcing us into manual labour. Get that through your skull!" he explained, as he loosened his grip feeling Johnny calm down.

"Fine whatever, but don't call me Jonathan! I hate that! Between you and that punk girl calling me my proper name, I'm on my last nerve here."

"Oh, come on. You're not kidding us, we know you actually like Rioko..." Tyson swooned, making stupid noises. Johnny failed hiding red tints in his face, on the mention of his so-called rival's real name being mentioned.

"Shut up! I do not! In case you haven't noticed, every time we're two feet away from each other we start arguing over nothing. You can't honestly call _that_ a crush."

"That's the point, you can never go one day without arguing. You need each other so much." Max retorted.

"Don't patronise me! That stupid girl is the most annoying thing in this camp. I would rather be stuck in the dungeons than having to listen to her all the time." Johnny fumed angrily.

"But remember when Rioko had to spend a day confined, you were so rattled up, upset that she wasn't there. Then when she gets out you fight more to make up for lost time." Zeo put in quietly, not wishing to hear the other snap at him.

"It's true what they say, when two people argue, it only proves that they truly care about each other..."

"Don't toy with me Kon! I don't need to hear it!" Johnny fought back, growling at everyone, while Robert shook his head.

"Honestly, Scots are so uncivilised. Hard to believe our countries exist in the same continent. We're practically neighbours. How degrading." he muttered to himself.

"Take it easy Johnny, no one needs that migraine this early, we have work to do this morning..." Ozuma reasoned, before hearing snickering form behind him.

"That's right, you guys are in for a Hell of a day, so I suggest you all straighten up and get ready. Today will be fun...for us at least."

All of them turned to glare at a burly blonde Russian gazing down at them in spite.

"Shove those comments up you ass Spencer, we're not in the mood to hear it today." Ray scowled.

"Oh, but today will be fun. And I cannot wait to see what you boys think of your daily duties. Then again you might be more interested in to where we place your little girlfriends...or what we make them do." he hissed.

This made all of them seethe with hate. So far none of the female prisoners they knew had to go through any torment from the Russian soldiers, but the taunts always got to them. They cared for them, due to the girls not being able to fight back like them.

There were stories they overheard when visiting soldiers from other units bragged to the compound officers of picking up poor innocent prisoners trying to run to safety and what they called 'having a good time' with them. The thought of that with them made the boys cringe in disgust. Especially when it came to the girls whom some of them had grown fond of, such as Lee liking Daisy, and it made them mad to think of the defenceless loves being passed around like worthless garbage.

"Want to entertain yourself Spencer? Come spend a day here, then we'd see how tough you are." Max spat.

"Go to Hell!" Lee growled, as the rest grumbled over their own threats

"That's enough. Okay you lot, line up while the gates open then march into the compound." Spencerbarked.

The large gates creaked open, and the boys watched as Spencer directed them to march out into the centre area. As they did, Ray glanced over to the opposite side, awaiting the other gates to open and see the girls being paroled for role call as well, thinking deeply.

'_I hope they are having a better start to the day than us. We all have to live through this, because I don't know how much longer I can last if I loose anymore friends.'_

* * *

In another bungalow on the other side of camp, more noises could be heard of scrabbling and fussing in the early morning clatter. A girl with short brown hair and ruby eyes ran herself ragged pulling on tattered garments, before looking to see her friends still asleep.

"Come on, you lazy cows! Get up, we're so late! It'll be the dungeons for all of us if we don't move it!"

"Hilary!" one of them pouted sitting up. "Why didn't you get us up before you started dressing?! You can't expect us to be ready in a flash..."

"Trust me, you will once you realise that the sirens are going off as you speak."

Jumping up, the girl revealed herself to be lean with pink hair and golden eyes. Her feline features were a cute trait, though she could be threatening if provoked. Now there other bunkmate was hearing her screeching.

"Miriam! Get up, hurry, role call!" she screamed, while putting on her clothes.

The said girl shook herself up showing her long blue hair in a high ponytail with red band around her forehead. Her sparkling green eyes lit up as she fumbled up, suddenly paying attention to the empty space in the corner, recalling something.

"Hilary, Mariah, is today..."

"Yes, Sky's getting out. Her times up, for this offence at least." the brunette confirmed.

"Maybe this time we should persuade her to take it easy before making her next move. She's barely seen daylight the last few months for her punishments." Mariah sighed tying a ribbon in her hair.

"You know her, she refuses to quit. The harder they push her, the more stubborn she is. She has determination, no doubt the strongest person in here. She was the first of us here, and was even then fighting for freedom." the green eyed teen reasoned.

"Yeah, but she fights for all of us, not just herself. She refuses to go without the gang, if it's not for us she would be out by now." the Chinese girl grimaced slightly with guilt.

"Well, we'll see what we can do. Right now, we better move it fast!" Hilary yelled as they left the cabin and made their way to the gates. As they rushed they heard more feet pounding the ground looking up to see some figures in front of them also speeding for call.

"Hey! Guys wait up!" Miriam shouted, causing two figures to halt and look back. As they got closer, they saw their friends looking back with exhaustion, seemingly hurrying too. One was smiling gently and waving, gold and amber curls in two pigtails the rest falling below the shoulder, violet eyes kind and inviting. The other gave a cheekier grin, turquoise locks in a wild tangle down her back, glinting honey orbs held mischief and arrogance, only for one person though.

"Hi, looks like we're not the only ones a little late huh?" Mariah chorused, however saw a look of sadness from the other two.

"Daisy? Rioko? Talk to us, what's wrong?" Hilary questioned.

"They...took her last night...while we were asleep...didn't hear a thing...probably getting loaded for the city this morning..." the purple eyed girl whimpered holding back tears. The others were confused, looking at the other for answers.

"The fucking officers skulked into our hut last night, we woke up this morning to find...Emily's gone! She's being deported to the city this morning." she hissed, feeling betrayed, as the girls reassured them.

"Take it easy." Mariah soothed, calming Daisy while Miriam and Hilary talked to Rioko. "We have to be strong, keep going...speaking of which, let's move it before we're next for deporting."

They all rushed to the guarded area at the front of the lot. Once they arrived, they saw another threesome already there. One had aqua eyes and wavy azure hair in a loose bun, very sophisticated. Another had bobbed and tousled hazel locks with sparked grey orbs. The final girl hair her short silver hair plaited with amethyst gems, which twinkled a bit.

"Man, you guys must have been early. Hard to believe anyone could be a live at this hour." Rioko smirked.

"It ain't easy, but we manage, besides, better getting a day over with in this festering Hellhole..." the tomboy spoke.

"Tammy! That is quite despicable language for so early in the morning." the teen with blue hair commented.

"Aw come on Bon..."

"It's Bonnie, I hate 'Bon'. I'd rather here my given name thank you very much."

"Who names a kid Bonnie? Anyway, what would you call it, this certainly is not a country club is it? So stop with the high and mighty, please!"

"Don't argue, it's best we try to be united, otherwise we'll never live though this." the other girl plead to make peace, thankfully succeeding.

"Honestly, I don't know how you put up with them at times Jessie. It must be so annoying to listen to them all the time with their bickering." Hilary commented.

"Well, someone has to calm them. What more is to be said?" she grinned slightly.

They all spoke happily before being interrupted but a certain annoying midget with indigo hair and burning brown eyes appeared through the gates.

"Good morning ladies, now if you would get ready we'll go through for role call, and see where you're all assigned for the day..."

"We can survive as long as we don't have to be near your perverted little hands Ian!" Miriam snapped.

"My, aren't we temperamental today?" he sniggered, in taunting but attempting to slap Daisy on the rear, but smacked his hand away. Despite being timid, she wouldn't stand for it, as truthfully, her heart was spoken for.

"Don't touch me!"

"Spoil sport."

"Try anything with her, pipsqueak, and I'll rearrange you face with my fist!" Tammy threatened.

"Just let us through, I can't stick anymore of you today short stuff!" Mariah spat.

Giving in, but still grinning slyly, the Russian opened the gates and all owed them to pass. Lining up, they marched in to see the boys already assembled, and took position next to them. Small smiles and whispers were exchanged, but not much before the steel barriers creaked open from the front. All prisoners held their breath, as a gruesome figure began strutting into the compound, red eyes evil and menacing in his mask. To think, it was merely the beginning of the day.


	3. Chapter 2: United We Stand

Thanks; nice to know in have some good support. I appreciate it! My thanks again to Dark White Wolf for her help and support. I'm eternally grateful!

Also, nice word to the reviewer Paris Super Girls. Ray/Mariah is one of my favourite pairings too, so thanks a lot. It is a bit dark and sad, but I try to uplift it with hope of them trying to escape. They are determined and some nice romance as well. There will be tragic moments but I hope for some nice ones too. I just hope the rating doesn't put people off.

Another word to Lady Paine, thanks for the support and hope you continue to read. I appreciate your words.

Now we will be one to the main story line, but just a little more on details this chapter, but it will also introduce what will be happening in the future, not to mention introducing more characters. Hope ther is no OOCness.

**Summary:** In the war zone in the battle between Biovolt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls 

Chapter 2: United we Stand

The group of teens held their breath, as a tall masked figure loomed closer, grinning maniacally, clearly pleased to see them all quivering in fear. He wore a long dark trench coat, had purple hair and blood red eyes outlined in the mask her wore over his face. It was exactly the reaction he wanted. He was superior and he made to contempt to make it known to the prisoners. They were dirt, put there to serve the army. Pathetically weak, even if they stuck together. However, he was sure they were hiding something. He would find out, as no on disrespects Bio-volt and gets away with it.

A young officer holding a clipboard, snickering at the grovelling captives closely followed him. He had light purple hair and dark eyes, glinting in the light viciously as he came beside Spencer and Ian. He greeted them as they smirked, raising their voices so the other youths could here.

"So where's Tala? I though he was with you this morning Bryan." Ian inquired, wearing a disgusting smile.

"Oh, he's down in the cells. He's taking care of the bitch locked up down there. It's his job to bring her up later in the afternoon. Hard job, last time when I had to watch her she tried to snap at my head." the boy sniggered in reply.

"You know they should really think about putting the little mongrel in a muzzle, so she couldn't bit people. After they've already got her a chain to wear around her neck, just to show what a dog she is." Spencer hissed, causing the other two to laugh, earning growls from the other bladers lined up. They turned to them with snide looks on their faces.

"What's the matter? You going to defend the bitch, you know it's only a matter of time before they ship her to the city for her acts. Then the soldiers will deal with her..." Bryan mocked.

"In the meantime, why don't we deal with you the same way!" Tyson snarled ready to knock them back if his friends hadn't held him at bay.

"Go on, let him go, I'd like to see what the hothead has got in fighting skills." Ian chuckled.

"At least he can fight instead of hiding behind others runt!" Tammy spat as Bonnie and Jessie restrained her.

"Runt! Why you..." the smaller boy yelled ready to charge, before being blocked by the tall man. Looking back and forth from the two groups, he eased the soldiers.

"Don't take anything they say to heart boys. You should all know better than to take the opinions of these pathetic prisoners seriously. They just have silly notions in mocking their superiors, such as us, do you understand?" he murmured as the threesome stood to attention.

"Yes sir, Commander Boris, sir!" they chorused

"Good, now role call. Stand at attention, all of you!" Boris barked. The teenagers straightened themselves and stood tall, as the gruesome man strutted down the line, glaring at each of them in turn. When he noticed the absence of a couple of bodies, he turned to the Demolition boys.

"We have twenty workers in our care, yet I count only eighteen. What is the status of the missing ones?"

"Well Commander, one of them, serial 5742 is being deported this morning, we should be on-looking for a replacement if ethic slows down. As for 4119, she's still confined to the dungeons, due for release today." Bryan explained, as he checked the notes on the clipboard.

"Ah, of course, our little escape artist," the man smirked, glancing at the row of teens who were getting irritated easily by the words. "Don't worry, your little playmate will be released this afternoon. To bad though, the dungeon floors were never so clean in years." he laughed cruelly as his men joined in.

Finally he ceased, asking for the notes from Bryan. Now it was time to be listed for daily duties. The people you were with and places you worked were changed over everyday. Still, the labour lacked variety none the less. Numbers were called and then the ranks were taken to work until lunch. After that you worked till sunset, giving the prisoners some time to eat, clean as little as they could then go to bed.

"All right, here are the listings for today." Boris called, so everyone paid attention to where and whom he or she was assigned. By the long years the kids had been imprisoned, they knew their serial numbers off by heart.

"Serials 2983, 7165, 4021 and 6570, will be ploughing the fields and collecting water from the stream under Officer Bryan. Line up now." he commanded. Lee, Mariah, Daisy and Ray assembled at the front. Soon the large metal gates creaked open and the burly Russian escorted the out to the other side of the grounds.

"Serials 9217, 8463, 1759 and 6225, will work in the factory on war essentials with Officer Bryan, hurry up!" he repeated, as now Michael, Miriam, Tammy and Max were all moved out with the Russian soldier.

"Serials 4701, 7388, 2069 and 9457 will be with Officer Ian in the backyard base working in the kitchens and motor pool. Move it!" the colonel, shouted. He ushered Johnny, Robert, Rioko and Bonnie were moved out of the gates. This left six of them in the yard.

"Now, we will get a replacement since we are short in numbers, but for now you will simply have to work twice as hard! Serials 3609, 5014, 9258 and 7266 will be down in the mines. I'll take you there but Officer Tala will be overseeing you later on." Boris confirmed sternly to Tyson, Ozuma, Kenny and Zeo. "As for you two, serials, 6740 and 3651, you will be stitching uniforms in the workhouse. 4119 will join you later on, so you will have to pull together until the new recruit arrives."

Only nodding, the boys were directed to the underground area to start finding valuable fuels and precious stones for finances. Meanwhile, Hilary and Jessie had to beginning stabbing their fingers with needles in the workhouse as they sowed new uniforms for the army. The day ahead looked gruelling and tedious, more so for the girl looking out of the dungeon grate sadly.

* * *

Her knuckles were close to bleeding as she scrubbed the floor relentlessly. Another worthless day of her existence going by without a care while she was clapped in irons. What a world this was! Completely unfair, she never did anything wrong to deserve the nightmare, along with the other prisoners. This was supposedly the price for fighting for justice and peace, not quite so glorious. They thought they could break her spirit through gruelling persecution, but that was a mistake. Her will was strong, and purpose and hope supported her cause.

The grumbling of a truck outside drew her attention. Another shipment of people being sent in and out of different means of torture, when would it end? What would all the suffering come to? Could this spiral of hatred ever be broken the cycle seeming so inevitable and never ending? It all crashed through her mind, completely undermined by the savage cracking of whips and pitiful screams outside. One voice penetrated her state of numbness.

"Skyla? Hey come on, it's me. Up here."

Staring above her head, the voice came from the high wall grate, leading outside to the shipping area. The engines growled impatiently as many were loaded into the trucks like meaningless cargo. That's what they were in Bio-Volt's eyes. Inanimate objects, completely dehumanised, not fit for the world in their ranks of a superior super race. Struggling to stand with the weight of the chains, she grasped the bars of the grate in order to hold herself up and peer through the spaces of light. She squinted at the brightness. Skyla had been confined so often lately she had barely seen any daylight. It was a welcome annoyance, as the girl twisted her head to see who had shouted on her.

"Over here Sky, just a last word before I go..."

Turning her sapphire eyes towards a pile of crates, she saw a tall skinny form looking down on her. Bound by her wrists behind her back, she seemed scared, ginger hair flared out and brown eyes glistening with tears, magnified behind large glasses.

"Emily! What the...What are you doing in this end of the sector, should you be..."

"Don't kid Sky, you know all to well there's only one reason any prisoner hangs around the shipping docks." she sighed, seemingly in a daze, yet her eyes were glassy, brimming to overflow with tears.

"What?! Why are you being knocked out of the camp? You keep up the work, why are you being shipped?"

"They must have a shortage in the city. I'm heading to St Petersburg, some far out construction of the new weapons factory; they want it finished over the next few months for some huge push against the BBA. They want to try tanks and new artillery bombs..."

"Fucking God," Skyla cursed, "it never bloody ends! Voltaire has to be given points for creativity though, never knew another man who could fins so many ways to kill people!"

"Take it easy. I just had to say...goodbye." Emily eased, as a muscular guard appeared and shoved her forward towards the truck that was about to leave. She managed to turn on final time and mouth to her friend 'Never give up' before the back board was hoisted up and the truck roaring out onto the open dirt roads for St Petersburg.

Skyla contemplated on the thought as she sunk back into the stone floor, chains clanking as they hit the cobbles. The scenario however, did not dim her worries, thoughts or plots, but increased them ten-fold forcing her to strive for more. Smirking to herself, she grovelled once more, returning to the ever-present stains of human blood and entrails, toiling again with the scrub brush and water pail.

* * *

Everyone were exhausted as the filed back into the centre compound, weary from the tedious tasks and the day was only half over. The Demolition boys had trudged them all back to the concentration area where they proceeded to the mess hall for lunch, if that's what it could be called.

Filing in, the all lined up with grimy metal trays to be fed. Steam rose in the air from the metal cauldrons, and everyone wrinkled their noses at the overwhelming stench. Funnily enough the substance emitting the odour was what they had to eat.

"Is anyone besides me thinking that this does not look like food whatsoever?" Tammy commented.

"You ain't kidding, then again we've not seen real food in years, so you can't be sure..." Michael muttered, suddenly hearing a clatter from the back. Johnny appeared, as he was shoved out from the back entrance. Being in yard duties, he had obviously 'volunteered' to serve lunch.

"If I hear one snicker out of anyone, you'll all be getting knuckle sandwiches for you meal." Johnny barked, grabbing a ladle to put out portions on the trays. Everyone tried to hold back their laughter, but were failing miserably.

"Man, they didn't let you near the stove did they Johnny? Then again it looks to be what you could cook..." Ozuma sniggered.

"Watch it! I don't cook this stuff it's ready-made. I know I had to lug the stuff of the trucks and into the kitchens. We're all aware it tastes like..."

"Tut tut tut, restrictions on your language, _Jonathan_." Rioko purred as she came out of the back room too. "Before you say anything, it'll be quicker if two of us work, and Bonnie and Robert are too busy cleaning the pots. That's the only reason I'm working within breathing distance of you."

"Keep that tongue in check punk girl, or I'll take the pleasure of cutting it out of your mouth!" Johnny hissed.

"Could you two simmer down and just dish out the slop already. This stuffs bad enough without having to wait for it to age." Tyson huffed, before being clanked over his head by Hilary with her tray.

"Quit it Tyson, no one is in the mood to hear your stupid jokes today."

"Let's just try to stomach the food, or whatever it is." Max quirked.

"Whatever, the sooner I get away from Lady Royale, the better." Johnny mumbled, as he started spooning what resembled beef stew onto the trays. Rioko however, refused to take the comment sitting down, scooping a hunk of mashed potatoes and turning to him.

"Well, since you're in such a rush Jonathan, maybe you should have your food...to go!" she yelled, tossing the lumpy spud as the smacked into Johnny's face with a squelch. He turned redder than his hair with anger.

"Why you go for nothing punk! That's it, I'll..." he yelled, but was halted when Robert dashed out on hearing the commotion erupt and gripped him. Meanwhile Bonnie attempted to pull a hysterical Rioko to the back of the tent to avoid confrontation. Everyone was about to get involved, before the sound loud rattling chains pierced the air. Immediately they dashed outside, Johnny cleaning his face slightly first. The noise only meant one thing; someone returning from confinement.

* * *

"Come on bitch, I don't have all day! I have to get to lunch." the Russian redhead grumbled as he yanked the metal links for the girl to keep up.

Sky had done her time and now was to return to duty. That was the good news. The bad news was that it was Tala who had the pleasure of taking her back to the ranks. Out of all the Demolition Boys, he had to the worst. His blood red hair and icy blue orbs showed him to be cold, angry and vengeful. He seemed to enjoy taunting the captives of misfortune, especially Skyla. He thought it of great amusement in her escape attempts. She didn't listen but trudged along behind him, looking up to see the gates ahead, and many eyes watching her.

"How sweet, your little friends decided to welcome you back." Tala seethed tauntingly.

"At least...I have _real_ friends, who like me for who I am, not because they want to look high and mighty next to me." she retaliated harshly, making him madder.

"Look, I don't have to take this from you. Just know your place, and then things will go a whole lot smoother in your destruction. Do I make myself clear little bitch? You going to be good for your masters?" Tala spat as he undid the metal collar around her neck as the gates opened.

Looking into iceberg eyes for the first time, Skyla summoned all her courage. Taking a deep breath, reaching into her throat, she put forward her answer, but not verbally. Her remark was _spitting_ in the Russians face, sneering up at him with hate and loathing. He growled viciously, wiping the saliva from his cheek. Grabbing he collar, he shoved her through the gates so she stumbled landing on her face in the dirt. After that he strutted away angrily, too infuriated to laugh at her.

Her friends rushed over, helping her to her feet, before towing her off to do as little as they could of her wounds, not to mention give her some nourishment. Even the slop was better than nothing at all, having been starved for three days.

* * *

_ Bio-Volt Regional West Headquarters_

_ Moscow_

_Dear General Hiwatari,_

_As per your request, the distribution and labour on the new factory has been multiplied in slave labour and working prisoners from several areas. This will speed up the production, so the new line of weaponry will be ready in the next few months._

_Also, I have good news. The head board, have seen your grandson, Officer Kai Hiwatari, as now fit and well, having recovered from the previous battle a few months ago. He had been recovering at Moscow memorial hospital, but now is in top fighting status once more. As you ordered, he has been told of the plans to send him to the head concentration camp near the boarder where yourself, Commander Boris and the lead officers are stationed. _

_He is due to leave this evening, and should make it to your sector within a week. The roads are cleared and there should be no problems. He will arrive promptly, prepared to take on a new role in the war plots. I'm positive his transfer will enable you to succeed with your ultimate destructive ploys, leading us to victory._

_All other operations are going as according to plan._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Officer Kay_

_Commanding Secretary of Bio-Volt Western Headquarters_


	4. Chapter 3: Desires and Destiny

Hello again! Can barely believe all the feedback I got! Thanks a million to you all, I appreciate it greatly, I never expected this story to take such interest, but I'm glad people like it. Hope this chap is okay, a bit of jumping around, but I'm not used to multiple pairings, so forgive me, and thanks a lot. So happy, and now here are my replies to the lovely reviewers who told me their thoughts, love you all loads!

Dark White Wolf: You are right in a sense, I do like creating suspense! Also there are many secrets and surprises to come, so hope you enjoy it. Thanks, I'm glad I can move in such a way, and more on Kai in this chapter to explain things. I will contact you if I need assistance, and reply to my mail anytime.

Galux Kitty: I like Ray/Mariah stories as well (Rei/Mao, if you prefer to call it, the characters are still great!) Bio-Volt are in control, but I promise the teams won't give in yet. There is too much at steak (hint of secret being kept) Thanks for the support!

Paris Super Girls: Thanks a lot, I appreciate it, I needed the reassurance with the rating as things are quite dark and brutal at the moment, and more to come, still hope of course. You will learn about Kai in the chapter, as well as other mysteries. I love romance as well, though things are difficult now, there will be sweetness later on, promise you that! I knew that name was wrong! Sorry about that, I felt it wasn't right, but the spell check changed it! I'll call her Mariam from now on; I understand why you would tell me, and thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy the story.

Princess Shadowcat: Thanks a lot, glad you like it, and Kai will make his appearance this chapter! What will become of the team in this development!

Jezza-jay: Happy that you like it, and hope you continue to do so.

Fluffy Kitty Aley Cat: Not to worry, some of them will have a change of heart, just wait and see. Thanks a lot for the encouragement.

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Biovolt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls 

Chapter 3: Desires and Destiny

Gold and amber curls soared in the icy winds that were picking up. It was days like this she envied those who worked their shift in the factory or workhouse, instead of toiling in the open fields. Winter was fast approaching, yet the continued the task of labouring in the soil to produce extra food for the army near the boarders. Couldn't they see the land wouldn't produce food in freezing temperatures? She had spent a lot of her life farming and knew things wouldn't grow in the winter. However speaking up would lead a worse punishment than ploughing the land.

"Dais, are you all right?" a kind voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Mariah, returned from collecting water with Ray.

"Sure, I'm fine. Just slightly spaced out, plus freezing my ass off." she murmured, rubbing her arms to cause some warmth.

"You're not kidding, this has to be one of the coldest winters yet. I just hope we're not out here when the temperature really drops!"

"Girls, better hush, slave driver's coming this way!" Ray called over, noticing Spencer marching over in their direction. Flinching, both of them hurried back to work, Daisy ploughing the ground and Mariah and Ray dumping water into a trough. Pretty difficult to obtain, seeing as the had to pry through the ice of the frozen river to retrieve any, then lug the heavy buckets back up the hill to the fields.

Luckily the blonde Russian just passed them with a trademark scowl before heading back towards the main compound out of the cold. He would probably be back at the end of the day for them. Sighing deeply, the violet-eyed girl scraped the ground forcefully, trying not to cause her arms to drop off. Her constant shivering got the attention of her working companion who finished sowing new seeds. Noticing how pale she was, he walked over to her.

"You okay Daisy, you don't seem that great. I know this isn't really the best work shift, but you're shivering terribly." he remarked, as the girl turned her head and purple orbs clashed with amber.

"It's fine Lee, just, it's never been this cold before...Man, I better stitch up these old clothes again when I get a shift at the workhouse." she trembled.

"There certainly isn't a way you can survive in freezing weather like this in that." he notions to the shabby silver and indigo top with slashed sleeves, ¾ leg black flared jeans and strap sandals. It wasn't like their captor's would waste time with new clothes for slaves. Another violent gust made both of them cringe, Daisy trying to cling to the tattered blue shawl around her shoulders for warmth.

"Don't worry about me, a few alterations to these clothes will keep me going through the season..."

"I still wish I could help a bit, so here." he gestured, removing his yellow overcoat and draping it around her, leaving his torso bare. "Trade, the shawl for my jacket."

"What! Lee, at least I have a shirt, you don't. It's not a fair swap, you'll catch your death..."

"Look, I already lost Kevin and Gary a while back, and I don't want to lose anyone else close. From now on I refuse to let anyone else I care about get hurt."

'_He thinks of me as someone close? Oh my God! Maybe...no, can't be. I have to realise I don't have a chance with him, not here or anywhere. Then again, he does have a point. He isn't the only one fuelled to keep fighting...'_

**Flashback**

**Poor Skyla had to be helped along as she staggered with the other girl's back the female quarters. The guys were not allowed there of course, and even attempting to get in would set off security alarms. Huddling in the cabin shared by Skyla, Mariah, Mariam and Hilary, the nine young women settled down to try and sort matters. They needed to see what was on their friend's mind. She may be a rebel, but still didn't usually let her temper get the better of her. Something must have been gnawing at her to cause her to spit in Tala's face, even if the bastard did deserve it. **

"**Okay, what is with you? You never fly off the handle unless something set you off, so what's up?" Hilary inquired as Rioko and Tammy helped the sapphire-eyed teen onto a mattress. **

**Daisy rummaged under the bunk to find some bandages and ointment which the managed to steal from the supply trucks while Bonnie and Jessie propped her to sit up and Mariam and Mariah helped her remove her top so they could tend to her wounds. Knowing Sky's frequent punishments, they knew exactly where to look for injuries.**

**The determined look on her face said it all, orbs now glittering despite the sting of the antiseptic on her back, where old scars trailed her skin. It was her thoughtful look. The strange but alluring smile and spark that showed she had new ideas in her head. It could seem quite sinister and dark at times, even to the friends who knew her so well. Still as Daisy saw the light shining within the girl, no words were needed. They had failed to break her. She would try again. She would make sure they all escaped.**

**End Flashback**

"Are you okay? Dais, don't go out on me again." Lee called.

"What? Oh right, let's just get back to work." she mumbled, and started ploughing the ground. Confused, the Chinese was about to turn back to his job, but she felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lee...I'll make it up to you. When I get a turn in the workhouse, I'll stitch up a new jacket for you, it's the least I can do." Daisy offered, then trudged back to continue labouring.

'_The coat would help, but...there is one thing that could keep me warm. Too bad I can never tell her about it.'_

* * *

"Is it just me, or do these buckets get heavier after the first fifty you carry?" the pink-haired girl muttered, dumping more icy water into the trough, closely followed by Ray.

"No, it's not you, I'm pretty sure my arms are going numb. However I'm sure it's the buckets or the cold that's doing it."

"Probably a mixture of both." she panted, trudging back down the slop to draw more freezing liquid form the hole in the ice. Bending down, she scooped the pail into the pit, filling it before walking back, trying not to skid on the slope or spill the water. Both would have caused great pain, though not in the same sense.

"How many more of these do we have to get? This is becoming a literally pain in the neck, not to mention in the arms and legs." Mariah puffed, making her friend laugh despite himself.

"I know, unfortunately we still have till sunset before we finish up, so at least four more hours to go."

"Christ! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm looking forward to getting back to that fucking mattress to sleep tonight."

The older boy smirked to himself. He had known this girl since childhood and she had never seized to amaze him. She was a marvel, always finding someway to brighten the matter, no matter how scared and panicked she was. Probably why he felt so strongly for her, and couldn't wait to be free; not only from the cages of the camp, but the ones barring his emotions. Once he had a life going for himself, he promised to tell her his true feelings.

"We'll get out of here one day, won't we Ray?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You bet we will. We can go home, live again, just like it used to be..."

"Only the memories may never fade. Always the torment and angst, still lingering."

"Don't worry, we'll manage, as long as we all stick by each other we can remember the good times, the loyalty and companionship." he reassured, holding her around the shoulders, as they crouched down on the icy ground to rest for a moment.

"I suppose, I mean, let's face it. As long as Sky's here, she'll never let us give anyway, just like she said before..."

**Flashback**

"**What is on your mind hun? You can tell us." Rioko persuaded, all still gathered in the hut cleaning Skyla up after her brush with her latest tortures. The bandages had been secured tightly around her stomach and back, due to whiplash marks and scorches of a red-hot poker. Amazing how she always never let the agony shine through her calm demeanour.**

"**We know that look, you've got something concocting in you head." Tammy replied.**

"**Maybe...you should rest this time before you try another attempt..." Daisy whispered meekly while cleaning the dressing.**

"**Let your self recover before you act out again" Jessie suggested.**

**Mariah was caught off guard when the sapphire orbs of her friend began to gleam, creating a stormy outcast in her eyes. It was determination all right. Some she knew all to well.**

"**We won't give up...I refuse to let this die. They haven't broken me yet...and they won't, because as long as I'm breathing I refuse to rest till we are out of this Hellhole!" **

**A minuscule grin crept up on the golden eyed girl's face; she couldn't help but be motivated. Same old same old, Skyla was never willing to let anything Bio-Volt do affect her. She just wouldn't quit, no matter how many were pitted against her in odds. This was their fight, an epic battle for freedom.**

**End Flashback**

"Man, she said all that stuff?" Ray asked in disbelief, as she nodded.

"Well...if she won't give up, I don't think I can. How about you?"

He pondered on it for a moment, exposing his fangs in though, which Mariah though so sweet. She of course could things of another reason to find a way out of camp; to be with Ray. It was her dream, something that couldn't be accomplished here. But back home, things would be different and unique. To be recognised as more than friend's was what she wanted. She didn't realise, Ray was thinking along the exact same lines.

"You can be sure I won't. We'll be out of here someday, and when it comes we'll..." he stopped realising he nearly slipped with his secret.

"We'll what? What were you going to say?"

"Well, it's that...I wanted to say..."

"Where are you two insolent brats?! Move your asses, I want this trough full by the time I get back!" Spencer hollered from the top of the slope, before he could be heard trudging back towards the fields to check on Lee and Daisy.

"Don't worry," Mariah replied, standing again and picking up a bucket. "You can tell me later," she said, walking back up the hill. Ray smiled, but inside he was fuming.

'_Damn Spencer! He had to ruin the moment, when I could have told her... I'll kill that son of a...'_

"Ray, hurry up, I need a hand with filling the trough!" Mariah called from the top of the mound.

"Coming." he replied, gathering more water as he walked back up to the slope, still cursing the Russian in his mind.

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Tammy spluttered, pushing the presser down on the new rifle mould, so a lot of steam rose up in her face. "How can it be so fucking freezing outside, and like a fucking oven in here?!" she yelled over the machinery, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Will you quit complaining! You're giving me a sore skull. I don't know what's worse, the clanking of these pieces of scrap metal, or your harpy screeching!" Michael bellows, adding a trigger and shot programmer to the firearm.

"Oh and you don't complain whatsoever! I never knew anyone could have a mouth the size of a continent, and an ego to match!"

The arguing went on at a steady pace, with the two onlookers shaking their heads on their friends. They were busy connecting the wires for new BV 1000 artillery shell, having to tweak the timer and new detonators, not an easy task.

"All this fiddling with different wires and crap, I don't see what fascinates Chief so much about machines and computer junk. It's all too complicated for me!" Max complained tightening loose missile pins.

"You're not kidding, I never had to deal with technology at all at home, I can't even set my VCR timer correctly, how the Hell am I supposed to set the clock for an explosive weapon? I'll blow us sky high!" Mariam cursed, setting the microchips into the home system, yet her friend laughed.

"Still, these guys are the real nitwits, not even putting in an air conditioner in when it's clearly a sauna in her."

"True, I feel like I'm about to melt..." she moaned, breathing heavily as she fanned herself. Seeing how bad she was, Max remembered what he had brought in the even of such an emergency.

"Let me give you a hand, you look sweltered" he said, fiddling under the squeaky floorboard, where he had stashed it last time.

"Max, what are you..."

"Check for me, is Bryan boot-ass around?" he asked, as the blue haired girl glanced around for a sign of the Russian watching over them on duty, seeing he was no where in sight.

"He must have gone to get away from the heat in here, but why..."

"Tada!" he grinned in triumph, revealing an old glass bottle, dusty from being hidden under the floorboards. He presented it to Mariam, who noticed it was half full of...

"Water! And it's nice and cold too! How did you..."

"I collected it the last time I was in the fields, then hid it down there since this is where you need it most, and it's away from the heat, so it's still cool, not warm at all. You looked like you need it."

Delighted, Mariam unscrewed the cap and took a large sip, licking her lips divinely. It was simply too hot in the factory, and this was a lifesaver. Once finished she hugged Max, making him blush greatly.

"Oh thank you so much Maxie! I'll have to repay you for this, you have no idea how thirsty I was...Hey why is your face all red?" she questioned, on seeing the blush.

"Just...the heat! Yeah, it's boiling in here."

"Take some of this then, you need it too." Mariam suggested, handing him the vial, and leaned into his face as he swigged it. "And maybe this will help." she said, lightly pecking him on the cheek, making Max flush up again, but she grinned in a goofy way, truthfully he was ecstatic. His crush had just kissed him after all! Too bad the sound of Tammy and Michael's arguing broke the bliss.

"Maybe we should offer them something to drink." Mariam suggested, but max shook his head playfully.

"No amount water will cool them down." he teased, making her giggle. It was something she loved about him; he could make her laugh all the time. Squeezing there hands in the others, they got back to work, thinking on the other, and how obvious it was Tammy and Michael were playing hard to get with each other.

* * *

"Go to Hell McGregor!"

"Make me punk bitch!"

"All right, break it up, time out, for the love of God!" Bonnie screamed, grabbing Rioko around the waist to pull her away from doing bodily harm to Johnny. "We won't get work done like this, you two will be separated, my ears need to be spared this torture!"

"I can't take this either, now why don't you both act your age and stop this nonsense. You do realise what will happen if we don't get this work done, so move it!" Robert shouted while pulling Johnny backwards towards the motor pool so they could start repairing the ruptured truck engines, while Bonnie shoved Rioko into the kitchens to start cooking.

"Get started, just cool down by the time I come back." the blue eyed girl commanded as her friend went into the warehouse kitchen. She turned to see Robert giving the Scot a similar talk before sending him to the garage to collect spare parts. This gave the pair a chance to talk.

"Are we going to be able to survive this torment?"

"That is extremely questionable Bonnie, but if we keep them apart for now it will mean less chance of migraines for us. Best try and calm them down."

"But it's ridiculous! Can't those two see the reason they fight so often is that they're too stubborn to tell they like each other?!" she moaned, frustrated, clawing her head, causing the tidy bun to fall down so blue locks fell over her eyes and down her back. She blushed profoundly.

"Sorry, not very civilised of me, I'll fix this..." she responded reaching back to retie it before Roberts hands stopped her by holding her wrists gently.

"No need, I think it suits you. You must wear it down more often." he spoke softly, before turning around and heading for the motor pool, only to see Johnny snickering.

"Oh Robert, you lady killer. Had to go for the little posh chick, then again you two fit well..." he smirked, making the proud German go slightly red.

"Bit your tongue, because I'm not the only one here with secret feelings, am I correct Jonathan?" he regained composure on seeing Johnny looked down embarrassed, no way could he say who he liked! He just growled and continued wrenching the engine block. It was clear he was seriously mad, he didn't even object to his real name being used.

Meanwhile Bonnie hoped the little hint of rouge she put on this morning hid the tint of pink in her face. Unfortunately Rioko was more than willing to point it out.

"Oh my Bonnie, what is becoming of our sophisticated little lady? Flirting with young men, now really." she taunted.

"Go back to scrubbing the pots or I'll see to it that your fancy will be made aware to all!" she threatened, seeing her friend turn back to the pots to scour them, trying not to think of an annoying redhead.

* * *

The dust gathered in their lungs and four boys continued to mine the chunks of coal, all to provide Bio-Volt officers with warm fires tonight. It was enough to make them all seethe in hate and disgust.

"Sure! We mine the stuff and they warm up to it! What do we get, nothing but sillycosus...."

"That's silicosis Tyson, due to all this coal dust we're inhaling." Kenny corrected.

"Or more commonly known as black spit, I'll be choking all night." Ozuma coughed.

"Whatever, the point is it isn't fair!" the bluenette complained.

"Don't tell me you just figured that out!" Zeo chuckled, putting down the pick and loading the black lumps into the coal cart. "We've been working down in the damp and dark for years and you just suss that's it's wrong. You're a wonder Ty."

"It's your wonder that you're not so bad down here Zeo, if I do recall." Chief put out.

"True, when you get out and start spitting up, Jessie gives you tonic she took, if I'm correct."

"Cut it out guys, we're just friends." the purple eyed boy exclaimed, thankful the dark hid his burning face.

"All I know is this guys, if I could use this coal for a fire, I would waste no time! I'll tell you the joy of curling up in the warmth with..." he ceased, shaking the thought.

With Hilary!" Ozuma mocked, getting a glare from his friend. "You are obvious about how much you..."

"No! I don't even like her, she is always on my case!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zeo and Kenny chorused, but ran for cover as Tyson came after them with a shovel. Ozuma merely sighed, another day in paradise!

* * *

"I have to say, I can't wait to get someone else in here with us...not that I hope some poor person is caught and brought to this death trap! It's just..."

"Yeah Hil, my fingers are aching too. Like they've been through acupuncture." Jessie cringed at her swollen stubs. "It would be good to have someone else working to lighten the load."

"Or better yet let these sexist pigs stitch their own uniforms! I think my fingers will bleed if they're pierced with another needle." Hilary moaned, looking towards the broken window, which her friend was staring out of to the snowy wastelands. She now turned to them, smirking.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure you can get Tyson and Zeo to kiss you fingers better." she joked.

"Skyla!" both of them shouted, Jessie blushing, and Hilary infuriated that she could ever end up with that slacker.

Shaking her head, Sky turned back to the window staring out once more. Her dreams soared to the heavens above, and she hoped for something to come that way. Some great salvation, as it was unclear in the future. She was worried how much longer it would be before those evil perverted swine's grew tired of letting her off easy for her attempts, and would simply dispose of her. Whether they killed her or sent hr to the city, it would all end in eternal damnation. Little did Skyla know, things would change, help was on the way, and in the most unlikely form.

* * *

The luxurious automobile skidded slightly on the slush of the road. The temperature drop was effecting the engine, but at least it was a clear area. All the battles were on the other end of the landscape, trying to push through the boarders, never breaking a stalemate. The driver looked at his lone passenger in the back seat, sitting in silence eyes closed in focus.

"Don't worry Mr Hiwatari, we'll arrive in another hour or so. No fighting up this way so things should be clear. Still pretty deselect but you should be comfortable at the camp area. You can live well in the generals compound, just be grateful at not being one of those pathetic prisoners. Then again they deserve to be in the cold." the man sniggered.

The teen didn't reply, but he didn't like the man's tone at all. Sure, he was enlisted in the army, but only for fucking family honour, at least that was his grandfather had said, without the fucking part of course. He had been made to do this, supposedly the tradition in his heritage. It all was pointless to him he wasn't really considered family by that bastard, just a tool of destruction. He could see that clearly, which was why he despised the whole damn war secretly. There was no point it whatsoever, just stupid killing of innocent people. Not that he ever showed it mattered to him.

Looking out of the window, he brushed a few slate bangs out of his eyes. His two-toned hair flicked over crimson eyes, a few resting on the blue triangles painted on his face. He was in his comfortable clothes; he despised all that class A uniform crap. Tight black muscle shirt and indigo jacket, baggy blue trousers and white scarf around his neck.

Thinking on seeing his grandfather, Boris and the Demolition boys again made him shudder inwardly. He never really liked them; they took too much pleasure in the work. Seeing others suffer, it was quite enough to make you sick at times. He had heard stories of what they did at these places. Now he would probably see first hand what they did.

Glaring coldly at the land passing by, fire burned in his orbs, wondering what could possibly make this stupid journey worthwhile. The hospital he had recovered at wasn't the best, but it was quiet at least. So much better than any duty, it was his grandfathers fault he got wounded after all. The mission he sent him on to retrieve bitbeast's was practically suicide! Did he want him dead so badly or something?! It was simply ridiculous.

' _What is the point of all this? Bloody death everywhere and no one gives a damn. Blind asses! What do I care, it's not my concern...still, wonder if all those stories are true. There is no purpose in me being at this dump, but something seems to be jolting me towards it none the less. There has always been the stupid annoyance in my mind telling me something was to come for me, and now it's getting stronger. I don't believe in all that destiny crap, but, what's calling me...or even, who.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Drowned Pity

Hey to all of the readers! I am surprised by all the feedback I'm getting for this, as it's my first attempt at a Beyblade story. Anyway, thanks again to you all. Now here are the nice replies to the reviewers who took time to speak their minds on this. Also, I apologise I this chap seems a little boring, but I changed it round so it's centred on Kai and the Bio-Volt side of the war, to see his view. Tell me if it sucks, please, I need all the help I can get!

Again, my best to Dark White Wolf for her constant support! I'm sure a lot of readers have read her stuff, which is great, but if not, you must do so! She's great! Or go under her other name Maresia Eterna for her story 'My Happy Ending', a great story! She rules, so you should check her out.

starfire(): Thanks for the compliment, and don't worry, I'm on holiday for a long weekend, so more chances to update!

Galux Kitty: Yes, I thought it would work out well to make it sweet, glad you like, and don't worry, we all curse Spencer, he'll get it sooner or later, I can make sure of it.

Paris Super Girls: Trust me, everyone is hating him for spoiling the moment just now, so feel free to insult him in any language you please. Your idea for a story is interesting, if you write I'll be sure to read I'll try to look up your other stuff too. I do the same thing really with my characters. I understand you; you must have fun torturing readers. Like I said, I'll check some of your stuff out, and there will be sadness in this story, so hope it interests you. I feel honoured at that, I just really like the Max/Mariam pairing, no offence. Ray/Mariah as well. I did make Lee kind of cute but he's in love, who knows what that feeling does to people. I don't mind you telling me, I'm interested in your work now. Thanks again, and I always reply to reviews, so expect more.

DarkZero313: Everyone is cursing Spencer just now, so feel free to join in. Yes, Kai is with Bio-Volt, but there will be confusion there, as for your ideas on the plot, some are quite accurate, but can't give too much away. Yes, I do like Max/Mariam too, and Ray/Mariah. Ray/Salima is okay too, but I agree that Kai/OC is my favourite, and that will come soon, I promise you that.

Calm Soul: Wow, I didn't expect this! I never thought of a writer of your calibre would take interest in my work. Anyway, thanks a lot, nice to hear from you. I look forward to when you get your computer and you can update, I've read your bio and like your future ideas too. Thanks a lot.

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Biovolt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls

Chapter 4: Drowned Pity

The mist covering the dreary sky chilled the air so everyone could sense the presence of changing season. It had been broadcast on armed forces radio that it would be one of the harshest winters ever recorded. Blizzards, ice and desolation were to be expected. This held not much concern to the officers at the bordering camp, as they sipped rich whiskey, their own brand of anti-freeze in the brutal cold. They could be comfortable in the base, no consideration to the toiling prisoners outside, who they had forced to work in the terrible weather to come. 

That morning the main officers had gathered for a personal meeting the main office of General Voltaire. It was the weekly business to discuss matters concerning the progress of the army, not to mention production of necessary necessities needed by the soldiers for the war effort. They were hoping to catch the BBA off guard with an assault soon, since they were not as used to the driving conditions in Russian winters as them. However today was on a different matter. They found that they needed a new tactic to take down revolutionaries, who had become more of a pest in their plans on world conquest. Not to mention a lot of the sacred spirits they desired had been hidden by the enemy and were under lock and key. There was suspicion of the captives, which was to be discussed today.

The large oak doors crashed open as the towering sinister general made his entrance. Boris an the Demolition Boys who had already assembled for the meeting, stood to attention a their superior leader marched in, taking his seat behind his desk. Once he was in place and sorting through his papers, he motioned his staff to sit. As everyone settled, he began to pass around the new agendas for the time to come.

"Right, now, let's call this meeting to order." Voltaire ordered. "As you are all aware we have been having difficulty when breaking through the boarders against the revolution scum. Despite the new weaponry plans, we still lack enough push to break through. The matter is, that we have the appropriate means, but no way to power our threatening devices."

"We are cranking power supplies from rivers, wind generators and power plants sir, so we are making quite good progress..." Ian pointed out, big mistake.

"Did I ask for your opinion boy! Did I?!"

"No...no General, sir" Ian muttered, glancing at his other companions. They took the hint and knew to keep their mouths shut for now. Boris glared at them, always taking his leaders side, and strictly disciplining anyone who dared contradict the decisions made, even if it was one of his own soldiers.

"Do not speak to General Hiwatari in that manner soldier, or perhaps you would like to try some of the labour in the cold we have the captives doing." Boris snarled, making all of the boy's cringe a bit.

"Thank you Colonel, now, as I was saying, we are in need of an alternative power source, what we have failed to see that an adequate energy has been right in front of us the whole time. Do you know what it is boys?"

The officers were unsure if they should talk or not. They could get their heads snapped off for speaking in bad terms, or if they were silent, get slapped onto dangerous patrol duties as unfit to command. If you caused problems for the general, then you were not fit to serve him, or even live for that matter.

"Well, Voltaire asked you all a question, are you all too stupid to even see the obvious!" Boris bellowed ready to strike them all, before seeing one of them raise his hand. "Yes...Officer Tala, do you have the answer?"

"If I may sir, is it the power of the bit-beasts we could use to charge our new destructive weapons?"

"Precisely." Voltaire smirked evilly, "And I believe we are in the grasp of some potential creatures in our own little corner of this struggle."

The boys and red-eyed menace looked confused. The only known bit-beasts here belonged to the Demolition Boys, and they needed them in case prisoners got out of hand. They wouldn't just hand their blades over; not without an order, or more likely a threat.

"What's he talking about?" Spencer whispered to Bryan, not being the brightest of people, his intelligence barely qualified him to be a part of the human race. The other tried to hush him, knowing they would both be in for it otherwise.

"I heard that! One more idiotic question and you're both on guard duty for the remainder of this war!" Voltaire snarled as the others in the room tensed considerably. "Like I said, you would be surprised where we would be able to find these valuable assets to our supreme conquest. Such as before our own gaze."

Standing up and motioning the legion come over with him, they all stood by the large window, blinds drawn in the dark room. Yanking on the cord, the drapes flew back to show the bitterness outside. It was the best view of the entire camp, showing how it stretched out from the compound where prisoners lived, right back to the fields, factories, workhouse and mines. Everything was in perfect view. As the sheer realisation of the thought sunk in, Boris's face turned into a twisted smile.

"Them. Those vermin, are hiding sacred spirits." Boris hissed, seething in excitement as he saw the toiling people below. The officers held some disbelief that the creatures they held as worthless actually held the key to Bio-Volt's success. It was so simple; they could use the spirits to power up their doomsday machines to finally beat the BBA. There was only one issue...

"Sir, even if we know that they have them, how do we find out where the parasites have hidden the bit-beasts? They won't have them with them, it's too obvious." Tala pointed out, much to the others astonishment. Out of them, he was the only one who ever dared put forward to his superiors. However, he was always right, and never got scolded.

"Correct, but you do not have to fear, we will come up with something. We must just be patient at the moment." Voltaire explained. They were about to go about other business, yet as they took their seats, a soldier came through the door into the office.

"What gives you the right to barge in here without knocking?! Did you not realise that we are in the middle of an important conference!" Boris spat venomously, standing and pinning the poor man by the collar, clasping his throat.

"Please sir...I only came...to give a message...I would never interrupt such an important meeting without good reason..."

"Never mind your snivelling you wheezing ass! What is the message." Boris growled, tightening his grip even more.

"I came to inform...all of you that...the chauffeur just pulled up...outside the compound...The Generals grandson has now arrived." he gasped for air, as the colonel let go of his neck and tossed the soldier to the ground.

"You're lucky the information you had was worth it, otherwise you have breathed your last." he sneered, strutting past the rattled rifleman and opened the door for his commander. The General, officers and Colonel strutted out of the office, down the corridors and braced themselves in the chilly outdoors. They reached the front toll were the car was passing identification to security, connecting to the main road. The driver was unloading the baggage and letting the soldier carry it up to the mansion base. He opened the door to let his passenger out, who stepped down with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He looked slightly weary from his trip; a few blue bangs falling over crimson orbs with could melt all the ice around them. Still, he looked erect, and ready to simply get his tasks over and done with.

"Well Kai, how's my favourite grandson? I trust your trip was comfortable." General Hiwatari smirked wickedly, he never did learn that his grandson always could see through his phoney acts of hospitality and family charity. He never does it unless he expects something in return.

"Hn" was the only reply he received from the teen, who wasn't even bothering to look at his so-called grandfather.

"I hope you will perform well here Kai, I trust you to will work here to high stance. You remember Colonel Boris, and the Demolition Boys don't you? Boris was your company CO when I assigned you, and you went through basic training with Officers Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian if I remember correctly." Voltaire assessed. Kai looked at the gleaming red eyes of the mask the man wore, and at the snide smiles on the other official's faces. It was something he didn't want to remember.

'_Yeah, I remember all right. How could I forget, Hell on earth isn't that easy to get out of your mind. Living under that bastard's rules and commands was a nightmare, torture and painful enforcement. As for those four, we had to work together, because we were strong in taking down the enemy. That didn't mean I liked the fucking idiots. Okay, Tala isn't quite so dense, but his superiority is enough to drive me up the wall. Still, at least Dranzer and I could take him and Wolborg to the cleaners in battle any day.'_

He merely nodded at each individual, taking no interest in anything. As soon as his grandfather seemed satisfied, he was told to follow, as they would tour briefly around the camps areas so he could get an idea were everything was. He sauntered behind them, seeing his bags were being taken to the mansion, though he held his duffel bag close, he wanted to keep it with him, due to it's contents.

As they strolled, they past around the barbed fences which lead the group around the large compound. First, they went by the fields, where he got his first glimpse at what was the life of the prisoners in these places. In all honesty, it was worse than the stories.

From what he could tell, a boy and a girl were farming the frozen earth while another make and female were collecting water. It didn't make sense to him, there was little chance of food growing, not to mention these people must have had to crack through ice to get that water, then lug it up a dangerous slope. There was no point, but he saw everyone else liked seeing the suffering. Inwardly he seethed with spite on them. The prisoners seemed too busy to notice them, but truthfully they heard everything, just didn't draw attention.

Next, Kai looked on as another group was towing new weapons out of the factory and hoisting them to be collected later. They must have been working in searing heat for a while, since they were all sweating despite the cold. Were there not any conditions or improve things for them? Obviously none the officials wanted to fuss over. Once again it seemed the workers didn't notice, but were truthfully ignoring the stares, not wishing to know what would happen if they turned around.

Now they were by the rear of the compound, which held by the shipping area was the motor pool and kitchens. The smell was unbelievable, though you couldn't tell if it was from burning engine fuels or the revolting cooking. Again, he saw the tattered clothing and dirty faces of the prisoners. The boys were working on vehicles while the girls scrubbed the greasy grills of the kitchens. How was anyone supposed to survive with that unappetising food, or work with the dangerous contraptions? The captives never looked their way, but sensed the presence of misery.

Now they reached the far end, with the part of the mountain uncovered in the base. Hearing clanking, the teen saw more boys his age and younger pushing up carts, now full of coal lumps, as well as some found wealthy stones too. They were black and ashen, coughing a lot as the dust blackened their lungs, and when the spat up, it was choking black salvia. It certainly didn't seem like their position came with medical insurance. He had to redirect his eyes away from seeing the guys splutter and wheeze. They weren't sick enough to miss the gaze they were getting though.

Finally they were back in front of the mansion, as he looked on tot he petty shambles of living for the people he saw slaving that day. There wasn't anything whatsoever comforting about this place. It had turned out more horrific than Kai imagined, all those youths labouring, while he saw bunches of idiot soldiers in their warm bunks, eating decently. However as he saw a lot of the souls he was observing before being moved back tot he main area to eat, a lot of ruckus erupted from the other end of base. It was occurring outside the workhouse, as you could se one of the riflemen being wrestled on the ground...by a girl?

"Oh great, the mad bitch is at it again."

Kai turned to see Tala grumbling in an annoyed manner, obviously understanding what was causing the commotion. It still was strange how a female prisoner could challenge a soldier of the supposedly best army in the world, not to mention kick his ass completely in the process. He was about to go for a closer look, when he felt a harsh grip on his shoulder. He spun around to come face to face with the leering face of Boris.

"There's no need for you to get involved my boy. This always happens. You see, that particular revolutionary is a little more...spirited than the others in our care are" he explained as he saw the guards try to restrain her, with little success. Soon enough, the Colonel signalled the men to lay down their arms, on seeing the girl's friends calming her. Quietly they began to make their own way to the compound sector for lunch.

Voltaire said it was enough for today, and that he wanted his grandson to get a good rest before starting duties. Every one of the officers walked inside, Kai trailing behind. On looking back one more time, he caught sight of the rebel girl, now in full view so he could pick out details. She was quite tall, ebony locks with purple streaks; tattered clothing yet still seemed eye-catching. Suddenly she turned in his direction, and sapphire eyes locked with crimson.

It was truly spellbinding, completely and utterly transfixing them both. Behind dark lashes, Skyla could contemplate what was making her mind go numb. He was obviously some big shot official to Bio-Volt, but there was something else there, something alluring about him. The icy depths inside her that had surfaced in the wastelands began to melt under the burning embers in this stranger's eyes. No matter what she tried to think of, her brain refused to function. What was held within this mysterious newcomer? In those deep ruby orbs, there was something she hadn't seen in a long time. Could it be pity, compassion, even...?

"What are you staring at girl. Prisoner 4119, get back into the sector or you will not see sunlight again for another three days! Move it!" a random soldier, shouted, motioning her with his gun to keep walking. She looked at him with hate and resentment, before grudgingly moving back behind the iron gates. She turned and stole one last glance at the other, who was still standing staring in her direction. Finally the gates closed, and she was left gawking at the metal, so she turned towards the mess hall, hoping she could stomach the food today.

On the other side, Kai also turned and headed inside the mansion, now deciding he needed some sleep. There had to be something wrong with him if he spent all that time looking at some random girl. Still, there was determination, courage in those sapphire eyes. Boris had called it spirit.

'_Well, maybe I like a little spirit, makes them different. There is no way I can just forget about that. My head will be clearer in the morning. Still...that feeling came again when I was looking at her. She has something to do with this. And I plan to find out what.'_


	6. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

Sorry for the delay, I was banned from posting for a week there! I apologise for that, but I'm back with no worries, won't happen again. Wow, now I am pleased at the last response I got. I thought that chapter may have put people to sleep, but thanks, I'm relieved I am still liked by readers! Anyway, a lot to do for school, but I'm doing my best. Thanks for being patient with me. Also, say if Kai is OOC, I am concerned over that, I mean he will have those moments, but he still should be cold too.

Again, my best to Dark White Wolf for all her kindness towards me and making sure everything I wrote was okay to post. Thanks for the compliments, and yes, it all shows Spencer is a blonde and Voltaire never let's you slip. Kai is having feelings, and well, you see Sky to be admired for strength, but you will feel compassion later on, as things are more difficult for her. Thanks for the compliments, and I'm happy to mention you and your stories.

Dark White Wolf is the best, and I'm pleased she is feeling better. Read her stories, they are really good! (You'll need a break from mine I'm sure) Also she is willing to help with my new ideas for other stories. They will be Beyblade, and I hope I can still interest some people reading this fic with my new ideas once it's done. Now for reviews!

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat: Yes, Kai isn't like them, and not to worry, they are not all bad, so you will see a change of heart in them. Thanks for everything you said.

starfiredevil( ): Well, I find it good courtesy to give replies, so I will always answer you. Thanks a lot for the support.

Galux Kitty: I know Voltaire is a pain, and is so unfair, he'll get it, don't worry. Thanks again, and it is a shame for the Demolition Boys and Kai.

Calm Soul: Happy that you like the pairing. Also, I read your chapter on 'I Want a Divorce', which was so great! I loved it plus it was funny! Bryan in a dress, I hope some takes a picture of that! Would be a shame to let it slip, wonder if it will cure Kai, guess I'll have to wait and see!

However my review button is screwed, so I will tell you during a note in the update. I tried emailing you, but it wouldn't work. Thanks for the support.

Paris Super Girls: I'll have to check your work out. Also, pleased you like the story so far. I did think the moment with Kai would interest people. I'm sure he would like you better in university than those fan bimbos, and yes, Johnny and Rioko (couldn't remember the name I take it, no worries) are a couple, though it's hard to tell if they will kiss or kill each other first. Actually I was planning to do a TalaOC pairing, which will show (in for a surprise here!), say what you think. I hope you can sort stuff out with your work and your sister, and thanks for the compliments. For seeing the pairing of Kai and Skyla, I give you cuddly Ray and Mariah dolls as a prize! Now they will always be together, as a couple with you, since I believe you love the pairing. Tell me if you like the present.

DarkZero313: Don't be sad, I'll look up you stories and say what I think. Can't review cause the button for me is messed up, but I'll tell you in my chapter replies. Glad you like what I'm doing, and thanks for the kind words.

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Bio-volt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings.

Tormented Souls

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

"Fuck, it's freezing!"

The group of Russians stumbled into the main base shivering. The morning had begun with severe chills, and now a blizzard was threatening the entire region. A thick glistening blanket of ice and snow covered everything. No fit people could go out there without catching frostbite, of course the prisoners had to choice in the matter, some having duties in the cold.

It never mattered to the officers, as they stumbled indoors after first morning duties. The Demolition Boys stumbled inside from first rise. The group made their way to the lounge where the new fire was burning to warm up. Well, all except the red head, who decided to call in on his old friend, who he assumed was still upstairs, as he made his way up the spiral set of steps to the main rooms.

Kai was still tired from his trip from the city, so his grandfather let him relax today, get a decent rest before starting on proper duty. The others would have glared at him, but he was no where to be seen downstairs that morning, assumed to still be in bed. Tala stalked through the posh lit corridors, until he came to a large set of engraved doors. Knocking lightly, he received no response, so decided to push it open a little to look.

Kai was sitting in a comfy armchair, dressed and reading a random book from the shelves on the wall. At least he could have some peace for his first day. After the horrors he witnessed on arrival, he needed time to settle before going out to see the faces of the depressed people he had looked upon yesterday. They were so weak, barely alive struggling out there while all the lazy bastard soldiers snickered at their misfortune. Not that he cared, but he still had a sense of right and wrong, unlike the people he associated with.

Through basic training he was always pushed to associate with the group of boys now commanding the outfit. Boris had been especially forceful, being their CO in commanding them with utmost discipline. He claimed it was because they had a lot in common, and would get on well. The youth never bought a word of it; he could tell when his grandfather had made arrangements in his life a mile off. They had been put together because they had been the strongest, most powerful, so it was best to put them together in hope of making a force strong enough to help take down revolutionaries. Also the fact they all possessed powerful bitbeasts linked the agreement.

It sickened him at times, especially seeing what good fighters these people were. They had to be strong to survive in this nightmare. His thought trailed away to the girl, long flowing dark locks with vibrant streaks, sapphire eyes with such passionate determination. He was still unsure why he stared so long, but he knew one thing; there was something about her. He could almost sense the cogs turning in her mind as she looked back at him. She was a part of something big, and it intrigued him, so much so he wished to find out more. The problem was they were technically enemies. If anyone of his fellow Bio-Volt rebels noticed his interactions, the officials would see him as a traitor. His grandfather was certainly not one to let anything get in his way, not even family.

"Come on, you weren't sent here to sit on your ass all day." Tala commented, breaking Kai's train of thought. He had even heard anyone coming, but just gave a blank look, to showing an emotion.

"I'm allowed today off." he snarled, really preferring to be alone.

"I know, just kidding, sheesh, you haven't changed at all Kai," Tala mouthed, still standing over the other boy in a joking manner. "I just figured you would like to have a look around. You don't want to get lost when you have to start patrols tomorrow. Come on, maybe...we can talk."

Despite himself, the other smirked slightly at the red heads arrogance. He had to admit, out of all of his so-called 'friends' he actually got along with 'Tala' at times. He was okay, not a complete goof and constantly kissing Boris's ass on orders. He was a loner, independent and no willing to take any crap from others, a lot like himself, which he respected somewhat. The young officer was probably the closest thing to a real pal Kai had. The only thing he didn't stick on was that Tala enjoyed others suffering way too much for his taste. Sure, when you win a good battle against someone you dislike, you're entitled to gloat or be smug slightly; everyone was like that at times. However the Russian practically killed himself in humour on watching prisoners shiver in the middle of a blizzard while working, or fall flat in the mud during a rain storm. That was too cruel.

Standing up, Kai walked out the room after the red head, still thinking on other matters. He followed the youth to a frontal area of the house, laying out huge slate windows. It was a clear view of the entire camp frontier, all the work stations and accommodation for prisoners. High above the tiny flecks of toiling people, the Russian kept thinking this was human life they were tampering with, surely there was some wrong in that.

"You'll probably just have to watch over a work station, make sure they don't start rioting," Tala interrupted his thoughts. "Still, they know when to behave...bar the little bitch you saw yesterday."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, curious now. Was it the same girl he saw yesterday? If so, he was interested, he needed to know more on her, for a bizarre reason he couldn't comprehend. She was different, with hidden motives; things he could be involved in. That drawing feeling once against worked through him, making him tremble despite the warmth inside the manor.

"Look, she's a wild one, so don't get too close, she has some attitude problems. No matter how much she's punished she refuses to take a hint."

'_She's miles away from home, a grovelling slave to a bunch of disgusting bastards and is worked to the bone so the enemy can live in comfort. No wonder she snaps, I know I would be tearing the place apart.' _Kai thought, but just let him continue.

"She's a bitch because she can scream bloody murder which no one can control, and she's got teeth that could go through steel." he muttered, seething at such thoughts.

"Ever heard of exaggeration Tala?"

"I'm not kidding Kai! Here, look for yourself if you don't believe me, I learned first hand." he snarled, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. On close inspection, various purple and read marks were seen on his lower arm. Some were swollen; pretty resent, but they...were those teeth marks?

"Wait, you..."

"Yeah genius, that's her fucking work! I don't know how many times she's tried that, once or twice she even caused me to bleed. I swear I fucking need to go for tetanus shots, I'm scared she'll give me rabies!" he seethed, pulling the sleeve back down again. Kai was surprised, normally that sort of thing would put a person off. However, it just intrigued the young soldier more.

Once they made their way down to the lounge area, the other boys were no longer there, obviously been called to duties. The remaining two took seats by the fireplace, neither willing to break the silence. Kai was just grateful he got a chance to ease down in this place...until Boris strode into the room.

"Ah there you two are. I've been looking all over the compound. The others have been posted, so now I need you two to work. I know your grandfather said you could relax today Kai, but this unexpected shipment came in and we do need someone to unload it."

"But sir, I could do it, I'm supposed to be on duty." Tala pried, not really wanting to be out in the cold, but glanced at Kai a bit, aqua ice orbs meeting fiery crimson. There was a small glint there, one not of his usual venom, but some reassurance. He was actually trying to be nice.

'_He's changed a bit from the last time I saw him, maybe he's not quite the evil son of a bitch he was those couple of years ago in basic. This place must be something to alter his huge ego.' _Kai considered.

"I know Tala, but you see I need you to take of another matter, one I don't think your friend is ready for yet. It's dangerous, and you have been give your shots..."

"Not the bitch again!" Tala hissed before he could stop himself.

"Don't use that tone with me officer, now you will follow orders promptly or you will receive the same treatment as any other of our captives, or perhaps you would enjoy living in the rat hole with them!"

"Let me go."

Both of them spun around to see the blue haired boy standing, looking seriously at them.

"I'll take care of that prisoner." he assured.

"I must warn you my boy, she's very feisty." Boris proclaimed a twisted smirk on his face. "The girl is the same one who launched herself at the rifleman yesterday. This time she was sowing in the workhouse and attempted to stab a guard with a fabric knife."

"Whatever." Kai shrugged. Truthfully, it was a lucky guess he knew whom it was. Once he heard his friends bitch comment he automatically registered her identity. For once he was grateful of Tala's awful swearing habit. He was not sure what possessed him, but if there was something going on here, which he suspected, she would have the answers.

"Well, all right, if you wish go ahead my boy. I suppose Officer Tala has put up with her too much lately. Also, she shouldn't be too much of a problem. When she tried to run, one of the guard dogs got her by the leg and dragged her down, she won't have much fight left." he sniggered, very proud of the thought, giving an evil grin which made Kai want to be sick.

"I'll go to loading dock, and get that shipment." the red head confirmed, as he left the room, little did he know what he was getting himself into. He went out the back way, leaving Boris and his friend alone.

"She's down in the dungeons Kai. Usually we hold her there for a while, no food or water for a few days. But it's cutting in to our inventory, we need the workforce, so just give her a good lashing."

The Russian youth was shocked to say the least, though he didn't show it in his face. 'A good lashing?' now that really made his blood boil. Surely he never cared for this person who he never really met. He was Kai Hiwatari he never cared about anyone or anything. What he did know, was anything Boris approved of had to be twisted and corrupt so he didn't support it in the slightest.

He was about to go in the direction of the lower chambers, when the Colonel called him back. Looking down he saw something wrapped tightly in his hand, he was tugging it around his fingers forcefully, so it made a crackling sound. The man smiled crookedly, gripping the leather whip.

"This is my personal instrument for handling prisoner 4119, has the best effect. Don't be afraid though, just put as much force as you can into the strike; that will show the little whore who in charge. After all, a bitch must learn to obey her master."

Grabbing the horrific implement, the officer stalked away, not daring to look aback at the masked face leering down on him. That man should have been the one being beaten for being such a bastard. Anyway, now he had something important to take care of, and it didn't involve Boris's _gift_.

* * *

'_Well, another day, another whipping from class A Bio-Volts asses. Maybe the others were right; I better try and put anger management onto my agenda when I get my life back. Still, what was I supposed to do, let that prick get away with it!'_

A pair of sapphire eyes shone out the damp dungeon. Another incarceration, this time she was justified at least. That pig of a guard had come in with the rabid patrol dog while they were all making new uniforms. The sexist pain had been playing kiss-ass to Hilary and Jessie, complaining about the hole in his shirt. He wanted it stitched and hinted on the activities they could do while he waited for it to be repaired. That had burned her up, and she grabbed a blade used to slice material and lunged at the guy. She only scarred him a bit on his chest, but the dog had gone for her. Now she sat on the stone floor again in chains. Only now there was fresher blood painted on the cobbles, her blood.

Skyla snapped out of her senses when she heard a familiar bang of the upper level door, and the echo of footsteps getting louder. Wonder who would be dishing out her punishment this time? It was all the same, just try not to show you were in pain, not to give them satisfaction of knowing you hurt. Turing her head up a bit to get a glance of who it was, she needed to know who to brace herself for. At a familiar sight, she couldn't help but whimper with surprise.

The boy who she had been gawking at the day before was towering over her, now she got a good look at his features. Around her age, well built and firmly toned, pretty regal clothes but looked warm for this winter season. Painted triangles tattooed on each side of his face, blue hair in two shades, and the burning red eyes she recalled from before. He seemed even more striking now, though he obviously hadn't been out in the brutal weather. She was sure he was different from those others, despite being on the enemy. Her curiosity was fuelled by why he was here, but blue eyes filled with resented hate at the sight of the beating instrument in his hands. The fool she was; he was like the rest of them!

Looking down at the creature on the floor, Kai wondered what was going through head. She had an expression of racing thought plastered on her face, pale and withered though still determined in the void of stormy sapphire orbs. She had fierceness to her, but it was rooted deeper than it first appeared. She seemed to be spiteful of him, snarling a little, no wonder those jerks referred to her as a dog. They even treated her as one, chaining her to the wall like some animal. It was pitiful, but now that raw rage was directed at him. What had he done? Following her gaze, he saw her growling at the whip in his hand, so that was it.

"What are you waiting for then? Come on, just get it over with, stop acting like a fucking innocent! I know how you'll enjoy watching me writhe in pain, so why are you standing there like you have no clue you son of a..."

Sky was silenced when she noticed he was crouching down at her level, staring at her with no emotions on his face. Making sure she was paying attention, he took the weapon in his grip, snapping it in two. The girl was shocked; this was not the normal behaviour of Bio-Volt idiots. Seeing his prisoner was willing to listen, the officer wished to further show his influence. Grabbing her collar, he pulled Skyla to her feet, though noticed her unsteadiness. She almost tipped over but he caught her, so she was leaning into him for support. This was too much for the dark haired girl, not knowing what he was up to.

"I'm capable to stand, thanks, and I don't need any corrupt soldiers to help me." she hissed, finding her balance, to which the other just looked on, emotionless. Now he was irritating her!

"What, are you incapable of speech or something! Why are you standing there like nothing matters here, not to mention acting like a complete nut case."

"Are you sure you're not the one acting insane?" he questioned stunning her slightly, the first words she heard from him, and in such a smooth voice. Shaking her head of those ideas, she faced him.

"Well, nice to see you have a tongue to speak..."

"So do you apparently from the language you used before." he retorted.

"Don't even try it buddy, you have no idea why I'm like this," she spat "That's because you live it up in luxury while me and my friends freeze our asses working to produce for your side of the war! You have no clue what's it like, I'm entitled to act out of sorts being through all that crap."

"That much is obvious. But I'm not like those other stereotype's you're thinking of. I hate this fucking nonsense too, so don't go on like you're the only one that matters." he said, smirking a bit, it was fun to see her rattled up a bit, she was even more interesting than he first assumed.

"For your information I care about what happens to the others trapped like me, so much I..." she stopped, not going to blow her plans out to a rival on this battle front.

"Well? What were you going to say?"

"Like I'd tell you! Why would I give away precious personal things to have it manipulated by you Bio-Volt scum?" she spat at him.

"Don't label me with those bastards! I'll even prove it to you." he stated, moving closer.

She got scared thinking it was a form of assault. Her concerns grew as she felt him grab her wrist, making her wince, waiting for a blow, but heard a clinking sound. Suddenly immense weight had been removed from her fragile body. Soon a crash on floor made her trace a glance down. The shackles were now long the stone ground freeing her wrists, as she saw Kai working on the ones around her ankles. Now she was no longer bound to the wall. Maybe he was different.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?" he asked.

Okay, he had helped out there, but she didn't like this. It seemed weird, unnatural to the other officers like the Demolition Boys. Was he being sincere, or was it a trick or something? She still looked to her feet as she mumbled thanks, but didn't get away with it. The Russian put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to look her in the eye, as he cupped her face a bit.

"You should look people in the eye more. Now, try again, and say it to me, not the floor."

Sighing in defeat, she retorted again a sharp thank you before fighting out his hold on her face. Just because he was a bit nicer than the others were, and somewhat handsome, she would never admit it of course, didn't mean he could touch her. Skyla wanted to strut to the other side of the cellblock, but stumbled, this time from the wound left by the dog on her leg. The boy noticed and hugged her around the waist before she toppled. This was way too uncomfortable for the girl; she was close to blushing at the closeness for God's sake!

"I'm fine, let go would you!"

"Not from that bite you're not. Looks pretty deep, maybe you should get it cleaned." he suggested, but she just snorted.

"You don't actually believe these guys would help me heal do you? You have a lot to learn you..."

"I can do without the names, it's Kai, and I'm beginning to see the many references to why you're called a bitch by the other officers."

"I hate that, I get enough lip with that bastard Tala calling me that!"

"Then tell me your real name, and I can call you that instead."

This took her aback. What was this guy's angle, he was certainly not fitting in with this place unless he had other motives. Still, she wasn't going down that easily.

"I don't have to say anything...Kai."

"Whatever, either way, you're getting cleaned up." he confirmed, trying to get her to stand properly.

"Excuse me, but why do you care, and also, how am I supposed to get healed down her in a torture chamber?"

"Firstly, we can discuss my reasons later if you co-operate, and second you're going up to the manor where I know they hold medical equipment..."

"What! I can't go up there, the guards..."

"Will know better than to contradict a superior officer, i.e. me. And the others are out on duties so no one will cause a fucking riot. Let's go." he commanded, dragging her to the steps to the higher levels, though she was resisting.

"I'm not going up there, okay. You can't make me...Ah, what are you...You pervert! Put me down this instant!" she screamed as Kai tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly, and now proceeded to carry her up, though she was trying to kick his stomach and pound his back with her fists.

"Boris was right. You do have spirit, but that's not going to get you loose you..."

"Don't you dare say bitch! I'm Skyla, so don't even try it!"

"Fair enough, now I've got that out of you, let's see what we can do about that wound. You may not understand but...I'm not going to hurt you."

The sapphire eyed girl, stopped struggling. He did sound like he meant it, though hiding his true thought behind an icy exterior. Still, she managed to relax; he wasn't so bad. She would never say, but his guy was interesting.

"Fine...but if I feel your hand on my ass, I won't hesitate to kick yours!" she shouted, making Kai give an unseen smile of amusement.

* * *

"Here sir, this truck holds the shipment, we managed to get it a bit earlier to please the General, since you were short." the driver confirmed as he let Tala sign for the arrival of the cargo. He was expecting the other soldiers to be posted to unload the stuff, but he was told that there was no need. It didn't make sense whatsoever!

The Bio-Volt lackey climbed into the back, saying her could get it out. Tapping his foot impatiently, the Russian grumbled, as he heard clattering in the rear of the vehicle. Turing his gaze, he saw the man again, only he had holding something in his hand. It was a box, which he thought he would be carrying, was that...a rope?

"What is going on here pal? We're a concentration camp, is this a joke! Why the Hell would we need bloody animals! Whatever it is, it ain't staying here!" the red head bellowed, making the driver cringe. Of all the ridiculous things, he didn't have time for this bullshit!

"But...you ordered this sir." he stuttered, tugging on the rope as he walked down the ramp, though the creature was hesitant to come out.

"Why would were order that?"

"You did, you were short in numbers, on you stupid beast, we brought what you asked for...for the last time you blasted nuisance, move!"

Tala was about to argue further, until he noticed the order had finally come out hiding in the truck, being yanked into the daylight chill by the guy. Aqua eyes widened in total shock, seeing a shivering form before him. Lightly tanned coat of skin encased in a thin frame, pretty scrawny from lack of nourishment probably. A scraggy blanket was draped over the back, the creature not used to the cold. A tossed mane of green and wine toned hair fell over a peaked face. Th officer was now looking at blank, almost unseeing rosebud pink eyes, confused and agitated.

Still quivering, the 'thing' was now standing in the cold snow, unsure of anything. Foreign feelings swirled in Tala's head. For this beast. For this...girl.


	7. Chapter 6: Closer Contact

Hey to all happy reviewers! Thanks for all the glorious feedback I was so surprised! Still, I was glad despite digging through at of them in my in-box in my email. Much love to you all, you are so great! Also, I'm now on holiday for the week, meaning more updates! Hope you like that! Hope you enjoy this chapter, as I felt it was somewhat challenging to get down in words, but I did my best. Hope you all like it, though I will understand if some of you criticise, It may have been rushed and completely out of place! Let me know if you spot OOCness, I hate that happening in my work!

Special compliments to Dark White Wolf again, she does marvellous things for me, I owe her a lot! Check out her many stories, as well as the ones in her other name Maresia Eterna. They can be found on my favourite's list, so look them up, they are fabulous! Now for the reviews!

Dark White Wolf: Thanks for saying that, I was freaked out a bit in thinking it wasn't any good. I'll always mention your work (the readers need something else after reading this, something that won't put them to sleep) More on the new girl and Kai and Sky talking this chapter, glad you liked it. Yes, Tala jokes sometimes, just to show he's not completely controlled, there's hope for him as a good guy! I know I can count on you, and more updates now I'm on a break!

Paris Super Girls: I read some of your stuff, which I loved! Please continue and I'll always say my opinions here cause my review button won't work. Anyway, your images and description as well as character building is wonderful, keep it up and I'll read more. Give all my hate to Sarah, at least she's the only annoying person around. Too bad, well you can dream of Kai can't you, so it will be nice. Glad you liked the pairing, and happy you liked the present! Ray/Mariah is one of my favourite pairings too! They will feature in my future stories, which I hope you'll like. Thanks a lot for all your support!

Calm Soul: I'm pleased the talk didn't sound lame. The pairing will show more in the chapter, as will more information on Tala's mystery girl (name will come out too!) Thanks for all the great words and hope you update soon too!

grand admiral chelli: I did try to make it individual and I'm happy it intrigues you. As for the girl, considering the circumstances it would make someone seem very messed up, physically and mentally. Thanks a lot and she will show more human signs in the chapter.

Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat: thanks, I'm pleased you enjoyed and yes, Tala may be changing, but that may also provoke the enemy, and cause a lot of confusion!

DarkZero313: Yes, they are pests, but will be dealt with, I promise. Pleased you liked the interaction, the change in Tala and they mystery girl. More on her this chapter, and keep reading if you wish to find out about their plans, though in a few more chapters there will be signs of revolution. (Hint)

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Bio-volt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings

Tormented Souls Chapter 6: Closer Contact

"Well, she all yours sir," the man saluted the young officer as he closed the pack of the truck and put the rope in his hands. "She didn't half fuss when we loaded her in, freshly caught too. Found her lying out in the middle of a village the soldiers just took. She was screaming and crying out about something or other, but calmed down after the long trip here. Don't think she'll be too much trouble."

Snapping out of the daze he was in, Tala nodded to the husky brute as he walked around to the front, and drove out of the docking area back to headquarters, no doubt having other duties to tend to. Once the vehicle was gone, he stared absentmindedly at the rope, attached to the pale withering frame of a human being.

Shaking his head to sort his thoughts, he put on a cold expression in hopes of intimidating her. However, all she did was stare right back blankly. Rosy eyes pierced through aqua ones, and the red head had never felt so confused. She was a lowly prisoner, no threat, yet those orbs, lifeless like living dead, were haunting. Trying to appear calm, he yanked hard on the rope.

"Come on," he sneered, tugging for her to follow him. She did but seemed to be struggling, caught off guard by the action, like she had never seen it coming.

They remained silent on the walk over to the enlistment post. She had to be given a serial number, accommodation and proper listing in duties. The corporal registered her as number 9653, putting her in where Emily stayed beforehand with Rioko and Daisy. The man took her through to the female Bio-Volt examiner. True, they never cared for prisoners, but they were checked on first arrival, just to make sure they were fit, good enough to pull their weight in work, no point if they could barely stand. In those cases they were simply disposed of, no question.

Tala could have stalked back inside and rested up inside for the rest of the day easily, instead of freezing himself out the chilly air ventilating into the makeshift cabin for examining and intake. However, he didn't budge at all, merely lean on the doorframe at the front, waiting in some contentment until they brought the new girl out again. He could have got one of the lower ranks to take her to her workstation and make sure one of the other captives showed her the ropes, but he decided not to. He would deal with this personally.

It was really perplexing to him who this new transfer was. Sure, when all of them came in they were rattled, probably lost family and friends, but usually they all had some fight in them, resisting ever so slightly at the best of times. Hell, the bitch had never stopped fighting back since she got here! Still, this one seemed really down all over. They would all shatter sooner or alter, maybe after a month or so, but this girl seemed to have had her spirit broken already, before even starting her work.

He glanced over when she was trooped out of the examining area, the doctor confirming she was well and fit to work no issues with her limbs, pretty strong despite her frailty. Maybe after eating she would build up some stamina. Grabbing the chart to check things over as he escorted her to the confined area, he was too busy leaving with the new girl in tow to hear the important words of the female physician.

The officer didn't really pay attention to the breathing soul he was commanding to follow; though the rope jolted a bit, as she paused at some points, quite confused. This began to irritate him severely, and he grew more and more infuriated with each stop or silent objection. Finally, he tugged her to the corner of the compound, close to the prisoner section so he could drop her off quickly when he had to. Right now he needed to deal with this before she drove him up the wall.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but don't think I'm going easy on you because you're new, I never take pity on anyone, especially the enemy! Now, care to explain why you seem to think it's okay to constantly halt a superior just to take in the scenery huh?" he questioned angrily as he faced her, though her head was downcast, gazing at her feet messy straggling green and red hair covering her face.

Now he was really annoyed at her! Not only insolent and a brat, but was now ignoring him all together. He was beginning to regret his choice of the morning; at least the bitch acknowledged him in some crude form. This was just ridiculous, and he refused to take such annoying behaviour! Grabbing her shoulder roughly, he got her up to eye level, head now propped up and surprised by feeling her head almost pulled off her neck. Her budding pink orbs still held no real emotion, just an empty void. No fear or consent, as if she hadn't even realised what was going on around her at all.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, and I expect some response! What's wrong with you?" he spat, and did get a reaction, though not the one he wanted.

Cocking her head to one side curiously, she seemed intrigued at the occurrence going on now. The eyes now held some weird and bizarre twinkle, that of a child who was learning things for the first time though still showing some eerie look within their depths. It appeared that the touch had set her off anew, and was now exploring from that…because she reached up a little, placing a hand on Tala's face!

"What the fuck! Get your grimy hand off me you little whore!" he snapped. He was shocked to say the least as he put his hand over hers to take it away. However she had other plans, taking it and cupping it within her own in a childish manner. Now the youth's anger was being replaced by obscurity, unsure about this weird creature now.

'_This is completely insane. This little bitch is absolutely out her tiny mind! I don't know what she's playing at but I don't like it at all! Why does she seem so relaxed with what she's doing? Isn't she scared or angry like all the other filth we keep? Maybe she's just playing mind games in hope of getting away. Right now I couldn't care, as long as she stops touching me, that is just fucking freaky! I don't care…even if her hands are pretty soft…Great! Now she's infecting me with her psycho bitch germs!'_

Grunting, Tala tried to free his hand, but despite his mind commanding him, his fingers had gone numb. Maybe from the cold, or the strangeness of her hold, even both, that he couldn't be positive of at all. Still, despite his distaste of this, something was kind in the grip, though unfamiliar, which was putting the Russian on edge. Anything foreign to him he tried his best to avoid, but this time not all of him agreed. He was contradicting his thoughts against his actions, very unusual for the normally straightforward officer.

He suddenly felt a new sensation as the girl readjusted his hand in hers, so his palm now faced upwards. Now she seemed to be scribbling into his skin with her fingers gently, making complex patterns and touches at his fingertips. Now he was really growing nervous at what she was up to.

"Okay, now what are you doing? Can't you even answer me you little cow?" he said though it didn't come out as fiercely as his normal tones. It was softer; more confused than angry now, and even, dare it be said, a somewhat concerned manner. Not that he cared, surely not, but still, he was used to breaking people down, but never seeing it to this extent up close. This time it wasn't even his doing for God's sake! He was trying to pick up on this, before a small eruption interrupted his thoughts, much to his surprise.

"Coral." a small voice blurted out contentiously.

The young man blinked, once again seeing something in those rosebud orbs. She was now clutching hand again desperately, fussing to make him understand. Raising a brow, he kept thinking on what the word meant, until he noticed a worn woven bracelet on her wrist, mad eof coloured thread and beads. The tiny gems must have been letters to say something, though they were all filthy and some were missing. Only one was clear; the biggest emerald bead with a red 'C' carved into it. That was when it clicked.

"You're…Coral?" he questioned, only to see her look more dazed. Words didn't seem to go through her, but then he had a crazy thought. He gently put his finger to her, squeezing her hand a bit to get attention. These new feelings were making him act weird, but his plan worked, as she nodded squeezed back.

"Coral! My name is Coral." she fussed which freaked out the red head more so than before. Just glad that it was settled, he reached down for her chart, which he had dropped in the snow at her reactions. Funnily enough, one sheet was sticking out from the rest by accident. Taking a close look in case he had to sign files he saw it was the medical profile. He was about to put it back when he saw a red lining in her records, showing some fancy definitions, clerical garbage, yet it was clear all over. He turned his head back to the creature, who was waiting expectantly for him to take her hand again. Tala realised she needed it, the help of others to live, oblivious to what was happening around her.

She was blind and deaf.

* * *

After a considerably amount of huffing and scrabbling complaints from the girl over his shoulder, Kai managed to get her up the stairs into the main mansion base, on the higher floors of the large estate and into his private room. She certainly had a mouth on her, a lot like Tala, no wonder the contradicted so much! Finally in solitude where he could get some proper answers, he strutted over to the large bed, tossing her unceremoniously onto the mattress with a muffled thump. Scrabbling to sit up, she look considerable irritated.

"Watch it pal! Just because you're not as nasty as some of those other asses you associate with doesn't mean I won't flatten you on the spot if you try anything funny!" she hissed. Like an infant, she hunched up with her knees to her chin, arms around her legs, though still scowling a bit. It didn't cause any great reaction as Kai merely smirked at it, leaving silently.

"Where the fuck are you going now? Hey you…"

"Remember it's Kai okay, and I'm getting a first aid kid in closet to treat you…and possibly a sewing box so I can stitch that mouth of your shut for all the language your spouting…Skyla." he stated quite profoundly.

He moved into the large built in supply cupboard on the other side of the room where all necessities were kept for emergency, such as an air raid when it was too risky to go to the larger storage room downstairs. Unless of course you wanted to have the roof collapse on you, or a shell drop on you head! Still, it only took a short time to find it on one of the shelves, and when he came out again the officer saw her in the exact same position, too stubborn to move. It was obvious she still didn't completely trust him yet.

"Don't look so sour, this isn't going to hurt for God's sake." he exclaimed as she wriggled away as he sat by her on the bed and fumbled with the supplies in the kit, looking for antiseptic.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who doesn't seem to depict any of what you fell on your face." she retorted though Kai still didn't seem fazed.

"I let my actions speak of themselves, just sit still…"

"AH! Fuck that hurts! What is that, bloody acid that's burning my skin!" she screamed struggling as he dabbed the swollen bite mark of the guard dog on her leg.

"Don't move around, you'll only make it worse. It's not that painful, you act as if you never been treated for wounds before."

"That's because I haven't! Unfortunately our posts here don't come with a health plan." she hissed.

"I still say you are exaggerating, now what…"he said, but stopped abruptly.

In treating the inflicted marks, Kai had made sure there wasn't any sign of infection spreading, but as he took a closer look, he saw more than what he hoped. On the other side of her leg, more scars of past punishments were wearing into her skin. The varied in colour and size, no two were exactly the same. Old blood and puss encrusted over the damaged areas, showing they had reopened several times from lashings. He guessed this was what Boris had put that precious whip of his to work on. He could already picture in his mind, poor Skyla chained down in the cells the way he found her, the evil torture master cackling at the pain and suffering he caused her to feel. He wasn't sure why, but it got him extremely angry.

'_Why do I even care about her to act this way? I'm not close to her, I only first saw her yesterday for fuck's sake, and yet…why couldn't I get images of our staring out of my mind before? Okay, all of those prisoners seem downtrodden…but she's different. There is a fighting spirit within her that refuses to let it be. She has determination and from what I can tell loyalty to the others in her situation. That's something these bastards never possessed, all too bothered with their own power. What are you keeping a secret? I'll find out, cause if so, I may be able to escape my grandfather, with your help Skyla.'_

"What's so shocking? You're friends and allies find my pain funny." she spat, moving away to cover up the shame. Despite this, he moved a bit closer, now even more intrigued.

"Who dealt those blows?"

"It's variety, your commander let's them have turns. I'm always down in that festering pit, so they've all have at least one shot at me. Boris made the biggest ones on my back, and he opens them over and over again, making me come down with viruses and infections. Ian's grimy little hand enjoy slashing my stomach, Spencer prefers to knock it in my shoulders and neck, hoping he'll cut a vein, but he's too fucking stupid to ever hit the right spot. Bryan goes by the book, right on the chest in aiming for my organs in hope I'll just keel over, and the ones on my thighs, which you were inspecting, are courtesy of your pal Tala." she finished, hissing at the thought of each one of them in turn.

The hate swirled in the Russians mind, to think he knew of them for so long and this is what they had been doing in his absence. It was horrific to think about, making him want to throw up. He was beginning to rethink his opinions on Tala, though he couldn't blame him entirely. They had both been brought up the same way, harsh rules inflicted by military background. Unfortunately the red head wasn't as strong as Kai and had submitted to the years of being told emotion was a weakness. No one could blame them though, he had barely hung on himself. It was only when he was sent to missions did he gain some freedom to recover from the brainwashing he had to deal with.

"You still go on, don't you?" he questioned, making her gaze at him, still searching for his motives.

"I was told I should never give in until I fulfilled my wishes. I need to get out of here, but I won't leave them all behind, we've been together too long and seen too much pain to abandon one another. We've all seen our companions either shipped out to the city, or…just disappearing, so we had to stick together, I have to leave with them, I refuse to lose any more friends!" she exasperated, holding back the anguish wanting to burst out of her. She suddenly felt a strong arm around her, ushering her into the warmth of a body.

"I know what it means to feel like that…more than you know. Better let it out, you're sick enough without adding emotional trauma on the list." he soothed, not at all sure of why he was acting this way, she was bringing things out of him he never thought of before, and surprisingly, it felt…nice.

Breathing slightly raspy, Sky closed her sapphire eyes and dared herself to do something she had never done in years. Something she couldn't do for fear of weakening in this awful place. Something she had held back through all the suffering and torment she had endured throughout her lifetime. Something she never thought she could do again, especially in front of anyone, most particularly someone she barely knew and was supposedly an enemy of the highest stature. She broke down and wept silently, letting salty teary drip onto the fine sheets, as she rubbed her limbs in an attempt to warm herself.

This was surprising to Kai, sure he had got her to express the pain, but never thought it would come to such a magnitude. The suffering he had witnessed on arrival of all those people seemed to be nothing compared to the way Sky was releasing the amount of pain held back for so long. Not only did the agony root to this place, but even further back, to her life beforehand, perhaps why she was so desperate to leave, having felt enough life drained out of her.

Still, he didn't realise how close the were getting, as she ended up tilting into his chest to restrain the tears, soaking his short a bit, though he didn't truly care about that. His arms found a way to wrap around her waist so the embrace grew tighter. Trying to calm her a little, Kai rocked her back and forth so she was soothed more so.

Skyla couldn't place what was running through her now, but this endearing person had actually got through her and a Bio-Volt soldier non-the less. Still, she could no longer deny he wasn't like the other officers. This couldn't be false, or an act of fake kindness. If so, then his touch wouldn't be so comforting. She had always been able to read others, you had to find a technique there if you wished to know whom you could trust or not. She could depict who was truly cruel and she would never see as an ally, but he didn't have the same arrogance as the others of his rank. Could she let him know the truth about her plots? Could he be of help in their escape? She couldn't be sure, but right now it didn't seem to matter, too lost in the feeling being shown now.

Once she had ceased her flow of tears, Sky straightened herself out, but it wasn't the end of things yet. As she looked up, eyes still somewhat puffy, she met a pair of crimson orbs. He was holding her still, and right now the captive wasn't sure what was working through his mind. It should have been an awkward moment, from which she tried to move away from him, but he didn't budge with his grip.

Lightly he brought a hand up to touch her face as before. Unaware of it, Skyla leaned into the palm as she felt the fingers brush her cheek. She attempted to avert her eyes, but the hold he had made sure she couldn't turn away. It was still calming, though when she felt the bed under her shift, she knew he was now even closer, and that startled her a bit.

"What are you…"she muttered, but being silenced as the tips of his fingers brushing over her lips, with Kai giving the tiniest grin.

"Just proving to you whose side I'm on." he whispered

With that, he moved in more and more, the contact quite electric. Biting her lip, Sky could have felt more nervous, yet the intensity was addictive at the same time. Without realising what her body was doing, she was tilting up to him as well. In that short time things had changed so drastically for both of them, though they were not thinking of that now, as they continued to move until they were inches apart, ready to experience new emotion flowing through them. Soon they were at the final edge, eyes flickering closed, willing to express and feel the new sensation, lips nearly tingling, caressing, touching…


	8. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Ally

Hey to everyone again! I promised I would be quick, you are all so nice to me and deserve more because you review very nicely. But I owe you guys a new chapter for a few reasons anyway. 1. I'm on holiday though it's ending soon and I should cherish time to give extra updates. 2. When I go back to school I may only be able to update every once in a while, so hopefully this will keep you going and you can bare with me as I work on the story. And 3 (Most importantly) I left you all at an awful cliffhanger last time! Sorry, Dark White Wolf was really annoyed with me, as I imagine a lot of you were. Might be slightly shorter due to me being busy, but I had to update!

Sadly, Tala and coral will not be in the chapter, but I had to build up some importance. Don't worry more on what happens to them in the next chap, but right now I thought it would be best to focus on the main point of the story, which I hope you will like.

So sorry to Dark White Wolf, she gave me a lot of support and I got her infuriated because I left it there. She still liked it thankfully, but I do appreciate everything she's done for me, and I'm pleased she wasn't so bad as to kill me for the ending. Love you loads babe! You must check her work, it rules! Now for the replies!

Galux Kitty: I know, it's not going to be easy for her to adjust, and Tala is harsh, though maybe things can change for him. Pleased you liked the close to it kiss, and I'll continue with that now. Thanks for the support!

Paris Super Girls: Yes, your reviews are really good! You can see Tala is already being effected, and I am interested in your OC now too. Hope you like the fact there will be more cute moments in this chapter! I read "The Road to Love" (why do people not like it? That's ridiculous!) and "For a Better Life" which are both fabulous and will read "The Strength of Pharon" when I get a chance; my review button is now working so if you update I will send a review! Very emotional and descriptive work, I love it. Kai is cute; I must work on that in this chapter. Must be rough, makes me glad I'm still in High school! Bets of luck with your work! Kai would be harsh, and I do love the same pairings, though I never considered Bryan greatly before now. You have me interested and thanks for the support!

Princess Shadowcat: It was weird for me to write, but it has a purpose to me, and I hope others will agree. I see you hated the ending too! Oh trust me, the evil thoughts did cross my mind, I was going to have the kiss so destroyed, but on seeing people really ticked off, I thought I better not in case you all come after me! I can hint there is some evil here though! Thanks so much for the enthusiasm.

DarkZero313: Yes, things are about to heat up a lot, will they kiss? Harsh on Coral to be with Tala, but you never know how things might develop. Thanks so much, don't worry, when I get the chance, I will read your stuff and review it. Bet it's good!

Calm Soul: The name must be wrong here, you don't seem calm over the matter of this kiss. Hope you like the results, and it is a shame for Coral. There is depth in why she's like that, in connections with Tala, so hope you take interest. Thanks so much!

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Bio-volt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings

Tormented Souls

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Ally

The moment seemed frozen in time in the large room. It was something never to be expected or dreamt of by anyone. Possible enemies' becoming close to each other was a fairytale for a dramatic romance novel, but this was reality. It simply couldn't be denied something was happening and it may even change the course of history itself. It was a whirlwind descending on a settled plain, ready to turn everything upside down and topsy-turvy. Not that the people involved cared for the thought; they were too caught up in the moment.

Skyla had always held a will of steel over the whole nightmare she had been subjected to for so many years. Stubborn and determined, she had never given into anyone else's whims. Throughout it all she had survived with her spirit intact, never too hurt to proceed with new plans. The enemy saw her as callous, but couldn't comprehend the meaning of working to help friends, having built their army on power and deceit. She was known as the strongest of them all, but at the moment she felt limp in the grasp of the young officer closing in on her, so much so she was willing to submit.

Nothing could have been more perfect. The moment there was a slight tingle of lips coming in contact, it spiralled into utter bliss. The first brush was light and soft, leaving tense but sweet sensations lingering, but it didn't end or subdue. Taking a small breath they both thought on what just happened. Neither of them wanted to move, an in sapphire and crimson locking, silent words were exchanged. They both knew it wasn't enough, so in apprehension Kai tilted back down over her. Seeing something gleam in her eyes, a mysterious wanting he couldn't place, he didn't hesitate a second longer.

He quickly bent over again, this time being more sure of his actions, and pushed his lips down firmly, charging the kiss with what he was feeling; allurement, passion, confusion, excitement and even fear was all vulnerable to the use of the young woman, sensing the exposure. The youth was returning the favour, since she had spilled her heart out over the worry felt deep within. He wanted to show mutual trust, to prove he was not like his comrades, so he bared himself in return. Her soul swelled up, hardly believing anything could feel this wonderful. They were kindred spirits, so alike despite being on opposite sides. It was all the reassurance she needed, as she felt a surge of need flow in her veins, returning the emotion of the kiss with full force.

After a few minutes they had to draw apart for breath, but not to distant. The moment Kai regained air he captured her lips again, and Sky made no resistance. In the process the Russian had shown so much strength that the girl ended lowering herself, now on her back on the large canopy bed with him still above her. It the moment anything seemed to possible, as the young officer gently ran his hand over her face, trailing down her weak form as he used the other to prop himself up so as not to put his weight on the female prisoner. Skyla had an arm around her neck so she could pull him in closer to make the lip lock more passionate while the other ran circles over his chest.

Everything was so enticing, making them both dare to do things they wouldn't dream of before. Lightly, Kai asked to move to a new level, gently prodding her lips to open with his tongue. Once she allowed him entrance, his mind practically exploded at the taste. Everything was just so intoxicating the whole world could have passed by and they wouldn't have cared, too lost to take notice. It was something that neither of them wanted to end, and who knows what could have happened, if not for fate...

"Kai, are you in there? I wanted to talk to you." a despicable voice hollered outside the door, knocking loudly.

The Russian was severely irritated he had to pull away, and was snarling to himself and glaring at the door when he stopped the kiss. Skyla was breathless, taking the time to regain oxygen, but she had become concerned on hearing someone outside the room. The voice was familiar to her, though not directly. She didn't know the face to match, for she had heard it over the intercom in the yards, constantly bellowing angrily. He was the most evil man alive, responsible for all tyranny around them. She soon shook with fear at the thought of who this could be, but was also confused by the others anger, not understanding why he would react in such a manner. She didn't get a chance to think on it though.

Feeling Kai climb off of her, she stared at the resentment in crimson eyes, burning with rage. Quickly he turned back to her, pulling her up to her feet, softening a bit to show compassion, and that it wasn't her he was livid at. As the banging on the door continued, he growled and directed Sky to the other side of the room. He flung open the door of the closet, and just got her to stand in with gentle prodding. Hating the thought of just shutting her in without a clue, he turned to her with some kindness in his expression.

"Stay in here until I take care of this, and don't make a sound! If he knows you're here it will be Hell!" he ushered firmly.

"But, I don't get it, who is he, and why are you..."she questioned, only to be halted when he yanked her into a reassuring kiss, nipping at her lips and letting his tongue show how he was feeling, definitely not the one of a betrayer. He reluctantly stopped to finish the explanation.

"I'll tell you once I get rid of him, and I did promise you wouldn't get hurt, and if he finds you who knows what could happen. Just be quiet, don't even move too much." he pried, getting a nod before closing the door, though leaving a gap for air to go in. He walked off to see his unwelcome guest, while Skyla remained still, though pressed her form close to the crack, hoping to make out what was going on.

"Ah Kai, was there anything wrong my boy, you took your time answering the door." the man huffed, as Kai showed no emotion in hatefully letting the grotesque Voltaire come into the room.

"I was resting, almost asleep and I didn't hear you until you staring hitting the door sir."

"So that explains why the sheets are crumpled." the General put forward, unaware of what had been happening to cause the spread to end up so messy, due to his grandson lying on top of a prisoner. Of course the youth only nodded.

"I just came to check up on you." he explained, though giving a maniacal grin, which made the boy seethe inside at the sight of the false kindness. No wonder Sky and the others weren't trusting with this going on. "I hope you are comfortable and rested for when you start work tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be up to the task."

"I'll do my utmost best General." he stated, unwilling to look at the awful man, more concerned with getting rid of him for the sake of the poor girl stuck in the wardrobe.

In that, Sky was listening carefully as she tried to make out the figures through the slit of the door. The man talking to Kai was old and bulky, not very pleasing at all, making her shudder at the disgusting act he put on of being concerned. Kai had called him General, which meant only one thing; he was Voltaire Hiwatari, leader of Bio-Volt!

It was horrendous; this man was responsible for so much pain and destruction all over the world. His selfish acts had caused the war to break out, and his own greed was driving everyone else on earth into despair. She kept her caution; relieved when she saw them moving towards the door again, hating the stuffiness she was confined in. However, the thought left her when she heard the last words of the monster.

"Remember to be ready at dawn tomorrow to fit in for role call with the prisoners. You'll be watching over a station of work, and they shouldn't give you any hassle. And remember our plans are developing in conquest, so I'll be counting on your input to strive our take over. I know my grandson would never fail me or my cause." he hissed with fake affection, making it seem more like a threat that he had to obey. With that the man disappeared out of the room. Sighing, Kai closed the door and turned to the other end of the room.

"It's okay, he's gone. It's safe to come out." he muttered. The girl crept out of the closet, but Kai could tell right away something was wrong. She seemed hurt and slightly irritated, a storm reflected in once clear sapphire eyes. It was all clear after the uttering of one word.

"Grandson? Grandson!" she exasperated. "Why didn't you say something! The leader of all Bio-Volt is your grandfather..."

"In case you didn't notice I'm not terribly fond of him." he stated, not wishing their relationship to end before it started.

"Why did you keep that from me? You go around saying you're on my side, how can you be when our main enemy is related to you?"

"If I was on that bastards side, do you think I would have hid you so he couldn't punish you for being here." he spoke, stopping her thought. He was right of course, he could have turned her in, seen her practically killed for kicks. But he had kept quiet, protected her, just as he promised.

"Sorry." she mumbled, feeling so stupid. When she felt arms drape over her, she relaxed a bit, it was just hard to learn how to trust someone new, after five long years of fighting against everything around you. Still, Kai didn't appear too affronted, understanding the difficulty. He had been so secluded, trying to avoid confrontation that he didn't really like the idea of having to be involved with others.

"Forget it." he shrugged, kissing her forehead. It all seemed natural, nothing strange in the slightest of this unknown contact. Neither moved much for a few minutes, staying silent, until the sirens penetrated overhead. Sighing, Skyla shook herself straight, moving out of the hold.

"Damn, that's the break up for afternoon rations. People will know if I don't show up."

"Then I'll take you down to he gates." he offered.

Thankfully no other soldiers were around, so they could easily walk through the corridors without bother of sky being on the upper levels. The stroll was quiet so neither of them spoke. Both were too deep in thought to consider anything to say. Everything that happened since the morning had changed things drastically for them. It was so peculiar that they had practically rushed this, yet it didn't feel wrong. On the contrary, a new link had been made, and the girl decided she could use all the help she could get.

As they made it down to the outside area, the icy wind making them shudder, they looked over to the distant gates. This was a parting, but it was evident it was not a final goodbye. Before heading for the towering compound, Sky turned to Kai, hoping to find she had a new ally.

"You said you hated Voltaire's influence, that you weren't free of him. Like we aren't free of this place. Would you want...to end the war, then you could be away from him forever?" she asked, looking into his deep red eyes, just receiving a nod.

"Can you come out after dark? Around the back of the base by the far corner of the wired fencing in the compound?"

"Why do you want me to go there?"

"My friends and I are trying to...escape...get back to safe ground where we could help the war effort. Maybe with your links in Bio-Volts plans, you could help us stay a step ahead. Then we could finally be free...You could come with us..."

"I'm not sure your friends will like me. I don't know if they'll just trust me because you say I'm okay," he added sceptically.

"They will, I'll talk to them, if you help us get out of here, we can help you escape your grandfather, you said you don't like this war, but from what I can tell you don't want you grandfather to be victorious."

"Because I know it will be a disaster if he gets control of the bit-beasts."

"Then come to our side. We can win together. Please Kai, from what I found out today about you, I was hoping for an ally, a friend..."she murmured, shrugging her eyes away, before having the Russian turn her to face him.

"I'll come, and we'll see how it goes."

She gave a small smile, as did he. They probably would have kissed again if not for the fact the soldiers were patrolling everywhere. Now knowing their plans were set, the pair parted, but Kai watched as the sapphire-eyed girl strutted back inside the gates, not looking back because it would arouse suspicion. In that moment, they both couldn't help but wonder what was to come, not only in the new agreement against a common foe, but for whatever emotions that would arise between them.

Little did they know, things would not be easy, with eyes watching their every move.


	9. Chapter 8: A Way of Trust

I'm terribly sorry for delay's guys, I'm swamped with work and I just can't help it! Still, I hope I still have your support, as I was so pleased with responses. Thanks so much to you all! Hopefully there will be a lot to come in the chapter, and am answering to some romantic requests, so hope I please people. However I wanted to get it up quickly, so I apologise if it's short, but I do hope that it was worth the wait and that you won't hate me! Love you all, and now for the replies!

Also, again, Dark White Wolf is my greatest inspiration, always helping me improve! You are the best girl!

Paris Super Girls: I'm happy you liked the description, I wanted a deep moment, and glad I achieved it. I still say I couldn't be so great as to inspire you, I loved all your stuff and when you update I'll review it! I tried to make it sweet, and yes, I can see how that conflict with Nadia and Bryan over one they care for would be cool. I don't know the cartoon you are talking about, but I do promise a Ray/Mariah moment this chap, which will be continued next chapter too! Let me know if you liked it, thanks for the support!

Dark White Wolf: Thanks, you don't look stupid, don't worry, but I'm glad I have a good effect in my work to cause that reaction. The compliments are so nice of you, but trust me; you have great talent too! I love all your stuff! Pleased you liked the kisses and that you are taking an interest in Coral and Tala. Glad to know you're not mad, and I'll keep mentioning you. Thanks so much for everything!

DarkZero313: Glad you liked the kisses, and I look forward to those chapters. Hope you got the reviews I sent, and to let you know, I'm definitely putting a Max/Mariam moment which will continue next chapter as well! Hope you approve and Thanks a million!

Tanisha Tabath: I'm happy you are enjoying it, and hope you continue to read. Thanks so much for the enthusiasm!

Calm Soul: I'm so happy that you found the kiss and pairing exciting. Thanks a lot for the nice words, can you update soon? Love you!

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Bio-volt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings

Tormented Souls

Chapter 8: A Way of Trust 

The snow was beginning to fall heavily on the barren wastelands as mid-December rolled in. the temperature had now managed to drop down to around minus twenty-five degrees Celsius. Everyone was beginning to feel the really bitter moment in winter months to come. But while the Bio-Volt soldiers and officers had the option to go inside when hail the size of soccer balls fell from the sky, the prisoners still had to work just to provide coal for their fires, only having their freezing huts to back to.

The stage had been set that very night, plan unfolding slowly but surely. Kai was to sneak out of the mansion after dark, avoid the guards and reach the back fencing area near the western point of camp. Skyla had already explained that she would meet him there and lead him into the sanctuary the prisoners had in their plots to escape.

Kai had also started his duties as an officer, like the other Demolition Boys he had to watch over a workstation in case of problems in gathering supplies. The other captives had recognised him as the new visitor from the time before, and now that it was clear he was another part of Bio-Volt's plans for destruction, they showed great distaste in him. This would make Sky's job all the harder, having yet to explain to her comrades that there would be an addition to their ranks. It would be even more difficult now to tell them it was an enemy soldier they had to trust.

The young female prisoner was still confident in that with Kai as an ally thing would look up for them, and that she could show her friends he wasn't as bad as he first appeared. It was when the Russian had taken a shift at the workhouse where she had been placed for the day, was she able to explain when and where to meet her, out of earshot of the other girls and guards.

It had been a week since the two teens had first met and decided to attempt to help one another. However when she came back from incarceration she never told the others what had happened, needing to finalise the details in her head of what to do. This had confused them all as to why she was being so secluded since Skyla always let them know if she was planning something. Not even her bunk mates could get an answer from her, all she told them was the next time they held one of their secret discussions everything would be explained.

Kai was indeed slightly edgy over the matter as the time drew closer. He wasn't the type of fret over anything, but he didn't like the concept of having to meet the other prisoners. Not that he disliked them, quite the opposite; he hated the fact that his grandfather and his men took advantage of them to benefit the army requirements. It disgusted him, but despite his new friend acting calm about things he was not so convinced they would take to him.

He was technically the enemy after all, they weren't meant to like each other. If he was in their position he would be suspicious of a rival trying to come to his side of the fighting, so he couldn't blame them. He was already receiving looks from them when he was on patrols. It was all in their eyes, the hate, the rage, and the distrust. He hadn't actually talked to any of them besides Skyla, so he couldn't vouch for their thoughts of him, but they didn't seem too pleased at the moment. If this was how they felt now, how would they react when they discovered they had to trust him in order to be free?

However, he wasn't the only Demolition Boy acting strange lately, or the only one sneaking out with plans on his mind.

* * *

Night fell in as the moon glowed overhead in the midnight sky, while icy winds sliced through the undergrowth of the wastelands. Many of the soldiers on patrol huddled against small bonfires in between shifts to keep warm, sipping whisky so their insides wouldn't turn to ice. They all dreamed of returning to their more comfortable quarters that night, not giving a thought to the other inhabitants in the ramshackle cabins who was struggling to keep warm.

No one wished to be out on such bitter night, since the temperatures dropped even more than they were originally in daylight. Still, there were those who had tasks to perform, while there were others with other duties, once more dependant for their survival.

The evening sky looked down mysteriously, the footmen to preoccupied with avoiding the cold to pay attention to the silhouette shifting in she dark shadows. Crimson eyes stalked out carefully, not needing to be caught in the act. Avoiding the dazed looks of the riflemen, he sneaked behind the far end of the mansion, needing to get round to the front lot without attracting attention. Kicking a small canister to the other side of the compound, it was enough of a distraction for him to move quickly out into view then hide again behind the storage warehouse before anyone noticed him.

He was now in sight of the front end of the area, seeing the guards walking around the fencing of the prisoner campus, armed fiercely pulling vicious guard dogs by the leash, who were snarling and snapping at any sign of movement. He just needed to time his move correctly. The second the man had wandered to the other end of the compound near the cargo dock, he sprinted from cover to the perimeter of the fence. Unfortunately there were other watchmen on the far side, so what now?

Sighing deeply, but still unnerved, he decided to make the most of the situation, and put it to his advantage. Managing to attract the dog's attention, it began growling on sensing someone prowling around. Grabbing a nearby tree branch broken off in high winter winds, the figure extended it out to the mutt, so it began snapping out to try at reach it like it would a enemy arm. In one swift movement, he tossed the branch towards the creature, as it broke away from the guard, attacking the fallen object. While the two men tried to calm the beast down, complaining on the stupid mongrel, they failed to notice someone run past their posts and by the back lot.

Puffing and out breath, he leaned against the edge of the chain fence, exhausted from running. The breeze was catching the edge of a chill, the person grunting trying to warm up as he had his back to the inside of the compound. He was beginning to grow impatient; that it was stupid hoax, until he felt the mesh rattling as someone approached. The other person on the inner sanctum gave a small smile as the nightwalker turned to look who was there.

"Glad you could make it Kai, hope the patrols didn't give you too much trouble, they sometimes make a fucking nuisance just to get out the cold. We freeze our asses off anyway, no big deal."

"Nice to see you too Skyla," he uttered, while moving closer, his two toned blue hair now catching the moonlight. "I'm on time so you better have a good reason for dragging me up so early, not that I didn't have nearly getting caught by those ass-holes."

Merely smirking, the girl gestured him towards the edge of the barbed barrier, indicating the wire being clipped out of place. Together they pulled it up, giving Kai enough room to squeeze into the area and quickly follow Sky to duck behind one of the rotting cabins as the search lights from the watchtowers gleamed overhead.

Ushering him to follow, they both dodged between the wooden buildings until reaching the one concealed in the dark back stretch of the compound behind the mess tent. Careful no one else could see them, she bent to the ground and knocked on one of the wooden platforms sticking out of the canvas that made up the tent floor. Surprisingly, it knocked back! With a creak four figures were seen in some sort of long tunnel shaft below lit by gas lamps.

"You guys the ones going on duty tonight?" the girl inquired, though left Kai quite confused at her words.

"Our shift, better get moving, now what have you been hiding for the pas...What the Hell is he doing here?" a voice called on climbing the ladder up the duck to stand outside, looking the officer up and down, suspicion in his amber orbs.

"Calm down Ray, he's with me."

"I don't know what's wrong with you Sky, but you have to snap out of this! I've seen him walking around base, it's bad enough he's from Bio-Volt, but he's an officer! One of those Demolition Boys who suck to Boris!" he hollered, pointing an accusing finger at Kai, who didn't even move.

"Ray, what's the hold up there?" Mariah echoed as she climbed out, but on look at whom he was shouting at she tensed. "What's going on, Skyla, care to explain what he's doing here?" she quivered, to which Ray wrapped his arms around her in a protective and possessive manner on seeing her look so fearful.

"Would you kindly simmer down, so I can explain..."the girl pried, but not before another couple emerged from the tunnels, mimicking the others shock and anger.

"I don't understand, what's up with you Sky?" Max questioned in a confused tone, and Mariam began to grit her teeth in distaste.

"I know we want out of the Hellhole, but we're not **that** desperate to ask for pity from these bastards!" she snarled, willing to sock the stranger in the face if Max hadn't yanked her back by the arm. He held her waist tightly, both to calm her temper and reassure her that if the Russian tried anything he wouldn't let her be harmed.

"Would you bunch cool it! He's came to our side, Kai is willing to help us get out, give us inside information on Voltaire's plans, maybe connect us to the rebels outside the camp..."

"And in return we reveal our secrets so he can go back, double cross us and get a nice reward for being a good spy for the General and his cronies! Skyla have you completely lost your mind?" Mariah bellowed, but in a surprise, Kai stepped closer and glared fiercely.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm here to help. I don't give a goddamn if you like me not, but just don't patronise my loyalties! I refuse to take that from some futile little cow!" he spat, unable to control his rage, Mariah was taken aback...but Ray was fuming!

"How dare you! You son of bitch, I won't let you talk to her that way!" he hissed, close to lunging at Kai for his loves honour, only for his path to be blocked.

"Get out of my way, Sky, I'll get to him and I'll knock you out of my path to do it, I swear..."

"You're hysterical, calm down before the guards hear you!"

"Not until I get justice from him, and I don't care what..."

"Ray, Please stop it!" Mariah screamed, standing before him as tears began dripping from her eyes. "Please, it's not worth this! You could get caught, put in confinement or even shipped to the city for this; I don't want that to happen. I've lost so many friends already since I came here, I can't stand the though of losing you too." she sobbed, collapsing into his chest and weeping desperately. Ray's anger was replaced with guilt for upsetting his treasured friend and secret love, so he hugged he close and stroked her soft pink hair to soothe her tears. He needed to talk to her, but he didn't want to do it in front of everyone, especially with this horrid outsider looking on them.

"We're going on duty, we'll take the east section and analyse what's happening in the rear posts. We won't be long," he stated, simply walking off with his arm around the Chinese girl, but as he past Kai he snarled, muttering a warning. "The next time we cross each other, you won't be so lucky." he spat before stalking off with Mariah.

"I guess you two want to go off to the frontal towers to check up." Sky asked after a moment of silence, to which Max only nodded grabbing Mariam's hand so she followed. As they marched off, the girl looked incredibly pissed at her friend being so upset.

"I can't believe this, he's completely silent like we're the dirt under his feet, then he has the nerve to call Mariah a cow! What nerve, and Skyla expects us to trust him?"

"Mariam, calm yourself, the last thing we need is you feeling rotten all night for something you couldn't have controlled. You'll make yourself sick, and I don't want you ill, we don't have any decent medial supplies and if you caught pneumonia it could get serious in this weather. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." Max sighed, kissing her cheek lightly, cuddling her against the brutal winds, which helped her relax slightly.

"I still don't like it, I don't get why our she's willing to put faith in the enemy, he could betray us to his allies, I can't grasp it Maxie. I wish I had said something..."

"Then he would have taunted you too, and I would have probably tried knocking his teeth out if you were the one he offended, the pig, but it wouldn't help anyone. It'll be okay, I promise."

"Well I'm glad we have to be out in cold tonight, I feel really sorry for the guys down in the base who have to be within breathing distance of that prick." Mariam whispered,

Kai still heard her, though just shrugged it off; he hadn't expected a warm welcome anyway.

"Fuck, this isn't the best start we could have asked for." Sky rasped, head in her hands and gritting her teeth in vain. This was going to be really rough tonight. Ray was the calm person of the group! He never got angry at anything, never let the pain get to him, or at least he never let it show. If Kai's presence would unsettle him, then she would have her hands full when it came to some of the others!

"Stop razzing yourself, it's not your fault, nor theirs. I don't blame them for blowing up on, I had that one coming for what I said." the Russian grunted simply.

"They set you off, you're not to blame either, this place drives everyone out of their minds."

"Just the spy comment, like I would stoop that low for them, the bunch of bastards!" he huffed, eyes blazing. Skyla turned to him, going over and tilting up in a quick brush of lips, which did make him give a small grin. This would probably be the nicest thing that would happen all night anyway.

"Just come down, unfortunately the worst may be yet to come."


	10. Chapter 9: Moments of Hope

Hey everyone, I'm back! Thanks a lot for the feedback I received for the chapter, I appreciate it a lot! Sorry if I'm taking so long or anything, but it's very hectic here. Still,now the Christmas holidays have rolled around I will have more time to work on the story. I'll have to really push it if I want to try and do most of this during the Christmas holiday, then I can start up with my new stories. No one panic, I already have future stories planned out, which I hope you will support, you can check my bio to see for yourself.

Also, I have planned to write up a nice Ray/Mariah one-shot song-fic in the holidays, so any fans of the pairing please read, as I know some of you are. Thanks, I would appreciate all opinions. Also there will be a little late Christmas Fic I'm planning to write up too, also a song-fic, so hope you chekc that out too.

Best again to Dark White Wolf, really, where would I be without her? I can't tell you! Anyway, thanks so much babe, you are the best! Now for the replies!

Dark White Wolf: Thanks so much, I was worried that chap was a disaster. You don't need classes, you write really well without them! I'm happy the Ray/Mariah part was liked, I hoped it would balance well. No, it's AU so Kai doesn't know the others. Thanks a million, and can't wait to chat to you.

DarkZero313: I'm happy you are enjoying it, more Max/Mariam this chapter so hope you enjoy that. Thanks a lot!

Paris Super Girls: You deserved the reviews, you do fabulous work! I hoped you would like the Ray/Mariah part, he is protective isn't he? It was harsh on Kai, but it has a purpose. We'll have to see what will happen next. I'm sure you'll manage with the chaps, I'll be waiting, bet it will be wonderful! Must be tough with that work, I know how you feel, too bad the administration blocked it so you couldn't post on your birthday. Still, I give you a cake! Happy Birthday! Though it may be a bit late, congratulations on being 19! Still, I have made a lovely Ray/Mariah moment here, so it's a birthday present from me to you, hope you like it! Thanks a bunch for the support! Also, I'll have a nice one shot with that couple up soon, so I hope you like that as well.

**Summary** AU: In the war zone in the battle between Bio-volt and BBA revolutionaries, many young bladers are taken captive in prison camps. They are desperate to escape, but can they trust supposed enemies, and let love develop in a place of hatred and deceit? KaixOC and other pairings

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

Tormented Souls 

Chapter 9: Moments of Hope

The lamps lay a soft glow to emit slight warmth in the dank passageway of the underground hideaway. Sliding down the ladder, the young woman waited for the Russian officer to follow as he shut the secret trap door above before setting foot on the dusty floor. The passage was dim and dark, and the slight chill from the open entrance brought the winter weather down into the depths. Bitter winds scorned her skin, looking up as Kai closed the hatch and came to stand on the ground beside her.

Thinking back on the reaction of her friends beforehand, whom were now on patrols, she let out a sigh at the difficulty facing her ahead; that would probably have been the nicest reaction she was going to receive about her decision with Kai's presence.

"Stop wasting your thoughts on what happened up there." the male's voice cut through the misty haze of her mind. "It's not to be expected they will welcome me with open arms. We both knew that."

"Still, I didn't expect it would become this serious."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, finally moving closer to her, wrapping a secure arm around her, toying with some of her wind struck purple and black strands of hair. Glancing up, she could see in his crimson eyes the barriers being let down slightly in an attempt to ease her into talking. She smiled a bit at the light sign of trust. Too bad she was still unsure about showing the same courtesy to him with her friends behaviour; the details about their plots and the facts on herself as well.

"It's just, well…just be ready in having to face some unpleasant comments." she instructed

"I handled your other friend quite well didn't I? What's different about the others?" he probed, bending down a bit and planted a light kiss on her forehead in comfort.

"Well, Ray is known among us for being the one who is calm under stress and never showing his rage at this place or the oppression. If you got him so furious and upset, I can only fear what will happen when you meet the ones who are **really **temperamental." she explained, stepping back from Kai as she walked down the corridor, ushering him to follow.

"So, can you suggest what I do about those certain people?"

"Just be prepared, I'll say who to keep a distance from." Skyla coaxed as he moved behind her, but the Russian still had questioning thoughts in his mind.

_'Looks like it won't be easy to show them I can be trusted. Surely there has to be a way to prove I'm no traitor. We both want freedom…just better apologise to that Ray guy when I see him, even if I dislike saying sorry, it's the fair thing, I was harsh there against him and his little friend. He's certainly protective of that girl with the pink hair though…wonder if there's something between them…'_

* * *

The spotlights scoured the inner compound, while at the far end of the far end of the base, the two Chinese teens moved with agility and cat-like reflexes to avert being seen. Once in a safe spot away from the eyes of guards on patrol, the rested in a grove by the fence, hidden by plantation that seeped through the wall from the forestry outside the camp. It was the only real piece of nature exposed in the hostile environment. It was quite a blessing, making the neko-jins feel more at home.

"So, looks like we can give a clear report back to the others. No suspicious groups of infantry, and still the prospect of a vulnerable spot to break through, well…Ray? What's wrong?" Mariah asked, not hearing a reply. Her heart seemed to fall at the sight of him.

The young tiger blader was in another world concealed within his own mind. His fangs were still visible at the corner of his mouth after becoming irrational during his confrontation with the Kai and Skyla. The ever present image of the teenage officer being vicious towards **his **Mariah still made his blood boil in his veins. His fists were clenched in wishing to seek revenge. No mercy would have been shown, as Ray would have spared nothing in giving pain to the other male, if his friend hadn't protected him, and his love hadn't been so upset by the display.

"Ray, please say something, tell me what's bothering you." the girl called to him, making him turn his amber orbs towards the female, softening at her gentle look, but still enraged.

"Forget it Mariah, I'm fine." he spat bitterly, not realising how horrid he sounded till the words passed his lips. He soon saw the effect as the other cringed at the tone.

"Okay…Sorry, I didn't mean…"she whimpered

"No, no! Mariah, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped like that, I'm not mad at you…Oh please don't cry, I can't stand it when you're upset." he hushed, moving over to his shivering kitten as tears started to flow from her golden orbs.

Seeing her huddled in the shrubs, he crouched down beside the girl only to notice her small frame quiver as she fought back the water spilling from her eyes. Carefully so as not to startle her in case she moved away, his arms eloped around her body, close enough so she could lean against him while tears dripped onto his tattered Chinese short. Mariah soon calmed down with Ray whispering sweet nothings in her ear, so she became relaxed and snuggled closer, purring lightly.

If only she knew how those simple actions made his hear skip a beat, his breath catch in his throat, and his cheeks turn pink, though he tried desperately to hide it. It was this kind of temptation that made his thoughts of keeping his feelings a secret till they escape a lot more difficult.

"There now, do feel better?" he asked in seeing her more calmed now, while trying to conceal the slight blush he had as she looked up at him happily once more.

"Yeah I'm okay, I was just unnerved I suppose, like I did when you wanted to attack that guy Sky brought in." she muttered, seeing her secret crushes features darken somewhat at the mention of the matter. "I've never seen you angry like that Ray, and we grew up together. Even as kids you never picked fights with anyone…"

"I just didn't like that…bastard treated you. He had no right to say those things! Son of a…"

"Ray, please don't! I hate it when you're mad, it…well, scares me…" she trailed off.

This caused the young man to blink, being taken aback by her response as he looked at her. Soon he managed to smile again however, promising himself not to show rage in front of the girl he still held tightly. He hated to do anything that frightened or offended his childhood sweetheart.

The youth hugged her close as the watchers in the towers kept their vigils on the patrols. It truly warmed Mariah's heart to be this close to him, her only love. How much she wished to tell him her feelings couldn't be put into words. Sadly she felt like those desired words would never make it past her lips. The Chinese girl was incredibly weary of the rejection she may have to face and suffer if she confessed and her emotions were not returned. Also, in the circumstances, relationships were explicitly forbidden, and if caught the penalty would be great. She couldn't risk Ray's life like that; better to admire him from after than risk seeing him killed…

"But I wasn't mad at you Mariah," Ray's soft voice brought her back to reality once more. "I just hated the way that jerk spoke to you. I mean…I just don't get why Sky even trusts him! She's the one who warned us all of them are traitors, so why is she letting him be a part of the group?"

"She must see something in him…"the girl perked, giving a wistful look to him, confusing the youth.

"Mariah…You're not saying you actually trust that guy, do you?" he questioned with alarm, weary of the answer he would get. The silence was tense as she tried to think the best way to word her answer in a way he wouldn't be infuriated at.

"Look, Ray…I'm not saying I think he's trustworthy, I'm as nervous as you are…"

"Then why…?" he started, before she continued, hushing him.

"But I do trust Skyla, don't you?" she inquired, seeing a nod before continuing. "She's more aware than any of us on the risks of this place, so I really doubt she would take such a step unless she felt the gamble would pay off for us in our escape."

Sighing, Ray could see her point. The overall anger he felt before was merely a reaction of caution, unaware of the ability of seeking help with an enemy. And the fact he was extremely protective of Mariah hadn't helped in that situation. However, this might just have been the chance they had been waiting for…

"You're right, guess we can only hope for the best now." he agreed, but his body suddenly froze, realising to his shock, Mariah was crouching right in front of him, her face inches from his.

In one movement, in which Ray didn't have the chance to recover from surprise, she moved forward, so her lip rested lightly on his. It was only a subtle brush of their skin, but it was enough to cause the male to become a statue. The icy weather no longer mattered, as warm vibes coursed though his body in heavenly accord. When she pulled back, the girl merely gave a gentle smile.

"Good, now let's head back to the shelter to warm up." she chirped, already walking back through the foliage. Unfortunately, Ray could barely move from utter shock.

_'Did she just do what I think she did? God, could it be that…is it possible? Maybe there's hope that…she feels the same…'_ he pondered on finally regaining the strength to stand up and follow her. Little did he know Mariah was thinking similarly, her heart racing.

_'I won't need shelter now, that warmed me up all over! What was I thinking? Please don't let him hate me! But then, he didn't seem to object, perhaps it's a sign of mutual feeling…'_ she considered, as they both wandered back to the hideout.

* * *

Near the far end of camp, the other two scouts were taking their rounds at the gateposts of the barrier, which held the lookout tower to the main roads to the cities. This was where all the vehicles and supply trucks came through, being checked by guards before being directed to the back docks for unloading. Huddling behind the camouflage of steel wall, the teens looked on as the soldiers talked over burning oil drums, which had been lit for warmth, waiting for the new dispatch to take over the shift.

"Idiots," Mariam muttered, as she checked over to the toll area to see canvas trucks pulling through the entrance. "They're batting down on supplies, too much coming through, even if it's the winter freeze, they don't need that many rations and blankets, and you can be sure the extra would be for us."

"Yeah, they are certainly not the festive types, they don't really respond to the season of goodwill." Max agreed, thinking on the upcoming holidays, marking another year they were trapped, away from their homes, family and friends.

Crawling back down to sit and rest for a while before heading back to base, the two looked on sadly, as the frontal access was still forever tight in security. That was a vast downfall for the rebels; if they wished to get to one of the neutral areas or BBA territory, they would have to take the roads to get there. They couldn't survive going out the back, which meant they would have to climb the mountain range to escape, which none of them were fit for.

"The best Christmas present they could give is quit and let us go. Fat chance of that happening though." he sighed, rubbing his hands in a vain attempt to warm up.

"Besides, if we go now we could be at risk on the landscape. Every year the Revolution armies hold up this season, they try to keep Christmas spirit alive in having a Christmas day truce, no fighting…"she whined

"And every year, these ass-holes show real spirit and joy in destroying it! They can't even attempt peace for one fucking day! They just think it's so funny to start shooting while our soldiers are trying to enjoy the holiday as bets they can."

Nodding in agreement Mariam looked out of a small crack in the solid wall, glancing at the landscape beyond the camp. Everything was covered in a blanket of white out in the northern reaches. It looked so pure; untouched by the massacre they lived in, a revolving nightmare without pity or kindness. It was everything they could dream of, containing their freedom, equality and right of choice in their lives, a beautiful world without hurt and greed from their suppressers, who only cared for themselves in a lust for supremacy. It was just as George Orwell had said: 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

"Mariam? Are you okay?" her companion enquired to bring her out of her daydream.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine Max. Just thinking…about home, that's it's another Christmas coming which we have to spend here instead of with our families and friends back home."

"I know what you mean, and I suppose for everyone there's something they especially miss about being at home for the holidays…You know what I miss? Christmas cooking, big dinners, the smell of turkey as it comes out of the over, of the garnish and gingerbread cookies we had, it was one of those rare times I knew my mum had come home to spend time with me and my dad. It was the best…what do you miss most?" he asked.

She pondered on this for a good moment, unsure of what to think. On the first holiday away from home due to her entrapment, Mariam just really missed home altogether, the place she grew up, her family and friends that remained there. That was what she was pained on, thinking of her loved ones so far away from her, and that she was lonely in that she wouldn't be cared about in this place. Of course after time she saw differently, and now saw that as long as she kept the memories of her home alive, it would strengthen her as she attempted to get back to it. Also, her emotions towards Max meant she wasn't alone, and for the first time in the long run, she felt cared for by someone. Still, she did have one thing that she truly missed back home…

"Well, the thing I really miss about home…is the snow. Sure it snows here, but I miss being able to enjoy it, have fun if you get what I mean. It always turned the place into a winter wonderland every Christmas in my village. I wish I was there, to build a snowman with my brother Joseph, to fling snowballs till my fingers got numb in all out war, to lie on my back in the ground and make imprints of snow angels…sounds silly but…"

"No way! Really, that sounds like so much fun! Sometimes we don't get a white Christmas in my city, so I don't get the chance to do that often. But do you know what I like to do when I come home out of the cold? Sit by the fire, in a comfy chair, with a mug of hot chocolate."

"Oh, that's great! Me too, I just love putting little marshmallows in mine. Delicious, mind you I could go for a cup right now, cause I'm freezing!" she shuddered, huddling her back against the steel wall, trying to keep warm. Still, she nearly jumped pot of her skin on feeling something come close, and grasp her frame tightly.

"Maybe this will help a bit." Max suggested, arms now wrapped around her in security to share warmth. One hand squeezed hers in reassurance, the other caressing her back in a soothing and kind manner.

Mariam was no longer trembling form the cold, but from utter surprise and her friend's actions. She couldn't think what to make of it; it was so different, unreal, but felt nice and comforting. Trying to straighten the whirling thoughts in her head, she looked up as shimmering green eyes met soft blue ones, filled with emotions she was unable to name or define at the moment, since it was way beyond her normal comprehension. Biting her lip in nervousness, she came to a choice, leaning into the warmth, one arm around Max's neck and the other in his own, returning the grasp.

It pleasantly surprised Max on her reaction, making him feel a lot more hopeful that he could be true to himself in front of her, perhaps even showing her how he really felt. As much as he never wanted to let go, he noticed the spotlights hovering on the perimeter, seeing how dark it was really getting. They couldn't stay too late outside, the weather was far too harsh and they couldn't afford to fall asleep by the gates. If a guard came across them it would mean serious trouble.

"We better go back now Max." Mariam whispered, fidgeting out of his hug, standing and waiting for him to follow her back to the base in the prisoner compound.

"Guess you're right, we better move." he agreed, though he still missed her being so close to him.

They finally got to a safe place away from patrols were they could re-enter the secure area. Before they did, Mariam gestured Max to turn to face her, and soon had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace, which he returned gratefully. It was just a nice feeling, something that was there to comfort the fear and anxiety of general life in Hell.

"Thanks for helping me back there, I needing cheering up. I owe you a lot Max…just wish I could feel more in the Christmas spirit as its coming quick…"she mused, but didn't realise what happened next. She just melted completely on feeling a warm sensation flow through her body at wondrous speed; the touch of Max putting his lips on hers.

She didn't know what to think, her mind spinning again, but didn't resist; it was just too wonderful. It was only a slight tingling that lasted for a few seconds, but it was much more than either of them could hope for in the kiss. It was sweetly tender, charged with full emotion and gentle need. They only let skin trace skin for brief moments before pulling back, both smiling greatly despite chapped lips.

"I just…though it might make you feel more festive, no mistletoe right enough, but it's the thought that counts right?" he chuckled, seeing the girl laugh a bit herself happily.

"Thanks so much, it was nice you, better than I could hope…I just…I really, like you Max, a lot, I'm not sure what I would do if something happened to you." she spoke, feel him clutch her hand in respect.

"Hope you believe me when the feeling is very mutual Mariam, but we'll talk where it's warmer, and the others will be wondering where we got to. Besides, it will be hotter than ever with that officer down there too." he commented.

"True, but still, I trust Sky, and…this just might be the break we need, it's just up to having a little faith." she sighed.

Max nodded and with that they strutted back to the burrow hand in hand, hoping the key to their hope of escape lay in taking the risk of trusting a supposed enemy.

* * *

The entire mansion headquarters was silent in dark night. Fires crackled while the embers danced in the air freely in the gentle glow. High ranking officers rested easily in their vast beds in grand luxury, taking no wear to those less fortunate outside. How they could slumber with the guilt of so many lost lives on both sides on their heads was beyond many civil minds.

Still, they had much to worry about that they chose to ignore. Even in their own ranks, plots were conceived against them. Peasant wanting equality for services, soldiers fed up with having the toil of trudging to battle, even officials in the city head quarters thought it best to overthrow the general in case of dire consequence on their pushes.

Well, despite such thought spreading, no one was stupid enough to make such plots in the prison camp on the boundaries of the territory. Scheming right under the gaze of Voltaire was not a plan at all; it was suicide! However, thoughts could be concealed, like those of the officer, beginning to see things in a different light, as he sneaked out of his room in the late hours of the night into the shadows.

He crept downstairs quietly, taking to the first floor to take a quicker route down to the cellars and lower levels. He skulked past the library conference dorm, even by the General's private study in utter silence, not alerting a soul to his parading after dark. In relief he was in clear, the officer went the passageway behind the tapestry, a secret stair well to the basement dungeons and storage cellars. Normally a competent soldier, he would have been right in reporting his find, but was now glad he kept it to himself; he needed reassurance in the illegal task he took now.

As he reached the bottom steps, there was a large locked door in front of the chasm. Lightly picking the ancient metal bolt, it loosened, so the door swung open, thankfully not causing a noise in battering against the stone walls. It revealed an old cell room, very small and deeper down that the other blocks in the dungeon, possibly used long before to put troublesome prisoners in solitary confinement. Though from its state, it clearly hadn't been used in a long time.

All that remained in the dingy place was a beaten mattress of straw and hay, used as a bed. Not the best of luxury, but not expected to be for such a deformed purpose. It didn't even have barred windows like the dungeons, so occupiers spent their time in pitch darkness when the door was closed. But, the room was now holding a new use, as under the bundle of blankets piled on the straw bed, something began to stir, finally revealing itself as a restless prisoner, a young woman; the girl with lifeless rose eyes.

Cautiously, the male approached her, kneeling down beside her small form, though she didn't seem to take heed to his presence. Of course, the officer was already prepared, stretching out his arm to her, as his hand soon found her, which grasped the girls attention instantly. Despite looking at the visitor straight in the eye, she didn't know who it was.

"Who is it?" she asked the invisible guest. Taking her hand, he made a serious of movements, almost like writing with his finger as he pressed into her palm. The silent message did the trick, a verbal one having no use, as she soon smiled a little, squeezing his hand, on recognising the person now, in her own way.

He spent a couple of hours in the small cell, all hushed, with no words out loud, though they would never have reached her anyway. He just took a vigil of watching her eat the bread he brought down for her and sip her water quietly. Even if she did ask a small question, he would continue scribbling into her palm, which she seemed to understand and smile at lightly. Soon, as the sun was still a few hours from rising, he decided to leave so as not to loose track of time in staying. She needed to rest also, and soon was drifting to sleep on the pile of hay.

He seemed to clench his chest, a new feeling washing over his senses, one so different he would usually ignore, but funnily enough was bizarrely…nice. Shaking his head of thoughts, he still couldn't stop a slight grin on his face on looking at her, curled up, looking so innocent in her sleep. Gently pulling the blankets over her body, he stood and turned to leave. He managed to press into her hand again to show he was going, and on feeling his footsteps vibrate in the ground she blankly watched him go.

"Night Coral." he muttered, going out and locking the door again, though he was aware she couldn't hear him. However, once she sensed his presence was gone, she lay back down and smiled joyfully on drifting to slumber, muttering two little words as she finally began to dream.

"Goodnight…Tala."


	11. Chapter 10: For the Sake of Another

Hey people, I am so sorry for the lateness of my update, (Over a whole YEAR! Shame on me!) Forgive me! You must have thought I was dead! Won't go into the boring explanations, just get on with the story! I know you hate me, but I really hope you still enjoy this despite the wait you had to face! There is no decent excuse. Anyway, enough of my blabbing! Oh, due to the weary issue that replying to reviews may be an offence, I hope everyone got their reply through the response system, if not, let me know. I couldn't do the Anonmyous ones, but if you give me your email, I will reply to your review!

Oh, please do request to read my one-shot song fics, "Love Games" (Ray/Mariah) "ColourBlind" (Kai/Macha Maresia Eternas OC)"Hallelujah" (Tala/Coral) or my Christmas one "Santa Can you Hear me?" (Lee/Daisy just being finished off) which I'll send via email!

Back to the story! The chapter might be a bit short in length, but wanted to get it out as quick as possible, so divided the original chapter planned. Sorry again if this sucks!

Tormented Souls

Chapter 10: For the Sake of Another

"Would you please just help me with this before I hurt you!" a voice screeched in an annoyed tone that echoed down the long tunnel passageway.

"Why do I have to do everything here? Why can't you just pull your own weight?" another person yelled back.

"You do everything? Ha, don't make me laugh! You're so lazy you make a sloth look lively!"

"Is that so Miss Perfect? Well, how about I show you who the dumb animal is when I…"

"Okay, enough already, break it up you two!"

A struggle ensued as Ozuma and Robert did their best to restrain Tyson from pouncing on Hilary like a wild beast. It took their combined efforts to settle him back down, along with making sure he wouldn't attempt to strike again once they let him go. Meanwhile some of the girls had to give Hilary a drink of water to calm her. Not only was her voice hoarse from her shouting at Tyson, but also it was also to put out any flame ignited from the argument, since steam had been practically shooting out her ears.

Everyone else working could only turn around to glance at the commotion while working, but only for a few seconds before going back to his or her jobs. Seeing those two fight was a common day occurrence, hardly anything to fuss over after seeing it for close to five years. Everyone was perfectly aware how much they cared for each other, since the bickering that went on justified how concerned they were for the others welfare. The only ones who apparently didn't know this were Tyson and Hilary themselves.

Of course, it was normal behaviour for them, so everyone merely turned back to work when the argument was settled…for the time being at least.

The underground cavern was centred right below the prisoner's ground of the camp. It stretched all through their territory, but hopefully it would reach further than that sooner or later. The idea of doing 'The Great Escape' means of getting out the camp was not obviously going to hold out, since they would not be able to get everyone out on tight security through the tunnels. Also some the ground was far too tough to dig through and if they did, the foundation would probably collapse and trap them all in the burrow. Still, it made a good place to plot and plan other methods to get out of Voltaire's clutches undetected.

The main idea would be to build or form a sort of base in the tunnels, somehow run cables through to intercept and bug the mansion base. If they knew what was going on with Biovolt they would certainly have an upper hand in the matter. Not only that, but the prisoners were hoping to gain connection with BBA units in Russian territory, even other resistance groups in the country or cities who would help them. Thank to Skyla, they already had some people working in the towns to their advantage, so hopefully, it would only be a matter of time before they could put plans in motion.

"How's it going over there? Any luck with getting through the static?" Zeo asked, leaving the others to tend to Tyson as he walked over to the commanding electrical system where Chief sat, wearing a mike and headphones to try and hear anyone trying to contact the rebellious group of prisoners.

"There's still not enough coherent voicing on the frequency. I don't think we'll be able to reach anyone." Kenny sighed, adjusting the dials on the makeshift control centre made from pieces of scrap metal everyone had gathered from shell craters. "We have to strengthen the intake if we want to draw a decent frequency."

"Can't you just rewire what we've already got here?" the boy asked, only to see his shorter friend shake his head.

"It's not enough. This is just junk we managed to scavenge, it's never going to cover enough distance to reach anyone who can help us. I'd need a proper processor and communication line in order to contact the BBA, or even some of the rebel underground organisations."

"Too bad we can't get anything close to that." Jessie mumbled as she walked over to the two boys. "We were lucky to find the stuff we have now. And a real processor is not something we're going to find in a muddy shell hole, or lying in the Biovolt dump outside camp."

The group just sighed, knowing it was no use wasting time hoping what they needed would magically appear in front of them. It had always been like that, and after nearly five years at this business of escape, experience had taught them that lesson the hard way.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the teens continued their various jobs, they did not see the figures standing near the cavern entrance. One was leaning against the way, looking stoic as ever, while the other, was facing inner turmoil at how her friends would react to their new teammate in escape.

Sighing, Skyla glanced back at the Russian male, whose eyes were closed, a stern expression written on his face. Well, she did seem to have the harder task at the moment: convincing her friends to trust the enemy.

"I may not be social, but it doesn't mean I want to spend the whole evening in the doorway." Kai commented, bringing the young woman out of her daze. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Still…the minute you go in there you might wish you never set foot…" she tried to explain to him, but was cut off by the cold, calm stare of the Russian officer as he strutted past her heading from the entrance. Before he went through however, the girl grabbed his wrist. As he spun around, he noted how serious her gaze was, but at the same time…concerned.

"They'll eat you alive, you know that." she told him, to which Kai just ignored. Skyla couldn't define if he was being brave or stupid. "Let me soften them up first." the rebel compelled, and not seeing any sign of rejection of the idea, she let him go and proceeded to talk to her friends, and introduce their new ally.

---

Meanwhile, deep in a dark chamber below the surface of the camp, a bundled form slept peacefully on an old worn mattress. Yawning, she pulled the blanket further over her body in an attempt to keep warm in the draft from the cold. Shadows moved around her and morphed in various frightening forms, but she took no notice. She was safe, all thanks to the most unlikely source of strength.

Her greatest flaws, what made her imperfect in society, he inability to see or hear, were protecting her from the fears others in the situation would have from looking at the terrifying shadows, or hearing the shrill and fearful cries echoing along the lonely empty stone corridors.

Her escape from reality, in her own world of dreams was shattered when she felt a shaking touch on her shoulder. Rubbing her blind rosebud orbs, she was once again met with a world of dark silence. However, someone was squeezing her hand, and pressing fingers into her palm. It's was signing out a message into her skin…

_T-a-l-a_

"Tala, why you here so late?" she whispered, or at least she thought she did, being unable to hear her own voice. It couldn't be morning already…

_L-e-a-v-i-n-g_

"Where are you going? I don't understand." she replied, her grip tightening in concern. In that moment, she was pulled her feet, and steadied by a pair of firm arms. She started to balance as another message was scribed onto her skin.

_Y-o-u C-o-m-e T-o-o_

With that, Coral found herself being pulled gently along, shivering slightly due to the coldness of the damp caverns under the fortress. The officer must have noticed, as she felt her hand being squeezed in reassurance.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, and couldn't really judge what was going on. The only thing that stuck out in her mind was that they were going higher up from where they were before, as Tala always stopped and picked her up when there were stairs to climb, in fear she's trip over. He had been doing that several times within the small period of time they had been wandering about.

Eventually, they seemed to stop all together, or as best the girl could assume so. There was time to question as she was tugged few steps forward, before feeling a light breeze drift by her; a door closing.

Stretching out her arms, she bravely attempted to explore on her own, as right away she could feel something was different from the chambers she had been in so far. For one, it was much warmer and she smiled to herself, rubbing her arms in gratitude to the heat. Feeling more confident, she stretched out her hands, looking for something to touch, a guide so she wouldn't bump into anything.

With small steps she moved cautiously along, taking in the feel of the objects near her. There was a lot of wood, but not the rough cut stuff used for the bench in the cell that always gave you splinters in your fingers. This was well crafted, sanded, perfectly smoothed and varnished. Sometimes there was even grooves, carved patterns in the objects.

'_It must be furniture.'_ she thought to herself.

She continued walking, following the surface underneath her hands until it ended and she looked for another piece. She was tracing a long wooden pole of sorts, when her hand sank lower, landing with a gentle thump on something completely different.

Unlike the wooden surfaces, it wasn't firm or hard, but so light and soft her hand seemed to sink into it the more weight she added. She could also grab it between her fingers, feeling comfort in how warm and smooth it felt against her skin. It was in her curiosity, Coral leaned a bit too forward and toppled face first. She expected a painful landing, but instead, she bounced a little, feeling the object creak underneath her before it stilled entirely.

Cautiously, she rolled over; finding herself cocooned in the soft warmth. It had been the safest she had felt in a long time among the unpredictable events recently. She curled up into a tight ball, arms wrapped around her legs that were bent and pulled up against her chest. With a gentle sigh, she relaxed and found herself once again drifting off to sleep, the last thing she felt being a hand on her face, stroking her cheek.

If she had been able to see, she would have noticed Tala watching her the whole time she was exploring the room; his room. He had decided that day to move her up here, having been told that Boris was going to be using the old chambers below for more storage and weaponry experiments. If he had left her there that night, she would have been found in the dawn, and wouldn't have lived long enough for the sun to rise.

It was getting even harder to hide her, as by now Boris and Voltaire were calling headquarters, saying the extra prisoner hadn't arrived, while the staff there know that the delivery was made. It wouldn't be long until his commander would remember he was the one who was supposed to unload the last truck that came into the compound. Still, he knew the girl would safe in his room for a while, but he had to come up with a way to get her away from the camp all together…

But…would that mean he would never see her again?

Forcing a glare to form on his face, he looked down at the sleeping creature on the canopy bed. He knew he couldn't get emotional. He knew he couldn't get involved too much. He knew right now military charges against him that could get him killed if anyone found out…

There was small smile on her face, finally escaping to a world where she didn't have to be afraid. If only it was that easy for him. However, that innocent look was able to make him forget every consequence that would come of his recent actions.

And he found himself smiling, just a bit, as well.

---

The snow seemed dust over the torn battleground, covering and healing the wounds from the previous onslaughts. Of course, there were things that could not be resolved so easily.

Inside a technical base in the mountains, despite late hours of the night, everyone was awake and working full steam. These were the BBA forces, dividing up a new way to counter the latest weaponry developments made by the Biovolt army. There had to a different strategy that would end the war once and for all.

It was this possible solution that was the concern of the debating going on in the office of Commander and General Dickinson. He was sitting with his top officers, surprisingly teenagers. It was the commitment of the youths to the purity and fun of the sport that had the BBA support, not wanting Biovolt to turn their wondrous game into a destructive means for combat.

"So, we have all agreed on the evasive action to be taken." the elderly man spoke, receiving nods of agreement. With that, he called for someone to enter the conference room, who had been waiting outside since the start of the meeting hours before.

A young field agent stepped through the door, standing at attention, and saluting in respect. It was a girl who couldn't be more than sixteen, her long sandy blonde hair tied back, glittering garnet red eyes staring at the superiors.

"Do you understand what you must do, Lieutenant Calzaghe?" the General asked firmly, yet in a kind and understanding tone. It was a very dangerous job, sending a soldier right into the lion's den, but it had to be done.

"Yes sir." the girl nodded

"Very well," he replied, handing over a rucksack of the equipment and clothing she would need in order for the plan to work. He old man gave her a faint smile, for being so brave as to offer to take such a risky mission. "Good luck…Himi."

"Thank you sir, I will do my best." she replied, smiling back. With a salute, she walked out to prepare for the task at hand before the long journey to the sector, inside enemy territory.

She had to; it was their last chance for victory.

---

**Note:** Just so you know, Himi (OC) belongs to Deep Zero. Until next time, which will NOT be so long away everyone, R and R! Hope it wasn't that bad.


	12. Chapter 11: Concotions of Loyalty

Well, another chapter! Been ages again, sorry, University is HARD! Way harder than I first thought it would be. Still, I'm more organised and prepared now, so more regular updates will come from now on, I hope.

Oh, please do request to read my one-shot song fics, "Love Games" (Ray/Mariah) "ColourBlind" (Kai/Macha Maresia Eternas OC)"Hallelujah" (Tala/Coral) or my Christmas one "Santa Can you Hear me?" (Lee/Daisy) which I'll send via email!

Here you go for the new chapter, I'm sorry if it's rushed, short, dull and pointless, but I have been off writing for a while and am just getting back into it. Therefore, I apologise if it's not as fluent or good as you hoped.

Tormented Souls

Chapter 11: Concoctions of Loyalty

Everyone sadly knows the feeling of standing at the very top of a diving board, gazing at the turquoise mirror below that will shatter the instant you hit the surface, consuming you in it's watery depths. It's that little action of a step, a jump, or merely tipping over the edge that is the most frightening.

That was Skyla's position at that moment.

Now that she had emerged in the makeshift glow of the inner cavern, she felt like she was plummeting into dangerous waters after stepping out of the safety of the dark tunnel.

How were they going to take this? With the majority of the group in mind, it looked like a very bad outcome. There would be outbursts. There would be screaming. Oh, and of course, the irrational gasps of 'What were you thinking?!'

'_Well, this is going to be a LOT of fun.' _She thought to herself, while casting a glance back to the figure still safely hidden in the shadows, her face screwing up in annoyance. _'Lucky bastard.'_

Sighing, she walked down the small slope, watching as the others got on with their work, not even noticing her yet. However, it didn't take long for the friends and allies to make their way over on seeing her entering further into the chamber. With a final gritting of teeth, she put on the best confident facade she could manage, knowing soon she would receive heavy verbal hits once she broke the news to them.

"Man, what took you so long? We've been waiting here for ages!" Tyson exasperated impatiently, as well as pouting which only made several of the other guys near him snicker, and cause the girls to giggle.

"I was…discussing things with Ray and the others when they went out on patrol." Skyla explained, already slightly flustered by the abrupt interrogation. Still, there was no point in detailing the arguments from her other friends about this rash change. She was about to hear it again anyway, but coming from some of the more hot-tempered members of the group, it would be ten times worse.

"Well, you did call up for something important tonight, right?" Tammy interrupted, now tapping her foot on the floor showing how she too didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Yeah, you made it sound like a really big deal. Is it a new plan?" Michael continued in support of the tomboy's previous statement.

"Something like that…" the other girl shrugged lightly, now her concern for what would happen once she told them the truth growing. Again she chose to flick her gaze back to the opening, trying to make out if Kai was still there. She needed the support right now, but her now visual nervousness didn't go unnoticed.

"Sky, you all right?" Bonnie asked worriedly, tilting her head in concern.

It was not just her though, everyone was beginning to see something was wrong. This was not the usual confident, hardheaded leader they all turned to; she looked scared, of what was the question.

"You definitely look rather pale. Are you ill?" Robert added, only to have the girl shake her head vigorously in reply.

By this point everyone was well aware something was going on. Something Skyla wasn't telling them. It wasn't like they believed their friend never became afraid, she just never showed it, refusing to let herself be seen as weak in anyway. For all of their sakes, she had always acted as the strong one among them. Even during her regular punishment from the guards, never would she betray was she was feeling.

'_Come to think of it, Skyla hasn't been the same since she came back from her last session in the dungeons.' _Daisy pondered. Everyone had just been so busy working and planning recently no one had really thought about it. They were all pushing themselves since they had heard through a transmitted broadcast that the BBA were finally breaking through Biovolt lines of defence. Such excitement had made them ignore everything besides escape plans; it would be unlikely there would be such an opportune chance again. All of that had caused them to be too distracted to notice how distant their friend had become…until now.

"Hey, Daisy?"

The floral girl snapped out of her daze to see Lee's worried face hovering near hers. Desperately she fought back the pink colour rising in her face, as amber-gold eyes bore into her, making her feel rather faint.

"You still with us? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you as well." he said, offering a rarely seen smile.

Unable to speak at the moment, Daisy just nodded and turned her head away shyly, trying to figure out what she had missed while lost in her thoughts.

"Give the girl some bloody breathing room you idiot!"

"This has nothing to do with you! I was just asking…"

"No, you were interrogating! We get enough of that from those uniformed clones out there, we don't need to hear it from you as well!"

"Knock it off! Both of you!"

Well, it seemed that the violet eyed girl hasn't missed that much. Johnny and Rioko had started fighting, a common occurrence, and now Skyla was screaming at them to stop so she could talk, while poor Bonnie and Robert tried to hold the aggressive pair back so they wouldn't kill each other. It was just the usual happenings within the group, so usual no one else paid attention to it anymore.

Anyway, things had finally gone silent again due to the sudden unexpected outburst. Seeing Skyla scared was one thing; seeing her this angry was even more reason for worry. Truthfully, it was also rather frightening for them as well.

Meanwhile, said leader was trying to calm down again. She had been trying really hard to think of the best way to work out the problem of telling her friends what was happening, and the silly argument was not helping her nerves. She had to muster all confidence, this time without any distraction.

"Look, do you want to know what I have in mind or not?" she asked bluntly, everyone nodding nervously in reply. "Fine, but you have to stop bickering! We are supposed to be fighting the enemy of Biovolt , so save your ammunition for them. We'll fall to pieces if we start sniping each other."

The speech seemed to work, as Bonnie and Robert let go of the previously arguing teenagers, now looking rather ashamed with themselves. Of course, they still found the need to glint in hatred at one another. They had to work together, it didn't mean they had to be friends.

"So, what is this plan you have in mind?" Hilary asked, adding a sense of logic and reason into the conversation.

"Well…I want an honest opinion from all of you." Skyla sighed, rubbing her temples lightly. "How would you all feel…about having some extra help?" she continued, immediately seeing everyone brighten up at the thought, though a little confused by the question.

" Why ask? This is great, we can always use more help! Why would we need to waste time thinking about that?" Tyson blurted out abruptly, sadly receiving a harsh slap on the back of his head from Hilary a moment later, telling him to be quiet and let Skyla finish.

"Because…" she groaned, trying to think of the most gentle way to phrase what she had to say. "You may not feel comfortable with our new ally. He had…a history…"

"More specifically, with Biovolt."

Everyone turned suddenly towards the tunnel entrance at the sudden intrusion into the discussion, only to be even more shocked at the figure standing there, now fully visible and approaching the group. The two toned blue hair and sharp crimson eyes were very familiar. However, the main focus was on the male's arm, in recognition of the enemy army emblem sown onto his jacket sleeve.

First there was silence. Then chaos ensued.


	13. Chapter 12: Foundations of Alliance

Hey all, I did say I would be back once exams ended, and here I am, continuing the story! Thanks for all your patience and kind words, and hope you enjoy what's to come! Summer is hear, so more writing time, I'll be at it with vengeance, at least I hope…

Apart from work, and parents nagging I'm on the comp too long, nothing can stop me writing! I'll be getting a laptop for my B-day, which may solve the parent issue as well, so I can write in my room without them pestering. It'll also mean I get more peace and quiet, as my brother is in the house as well, and the extension where we keep the computer is also the place he keeps his game consoles. Hence, it's a bit noisy and hard to concentrate on writing when all I hear is the smashing and crashing of him playing Excite Truck in the background.

So you all know, the long italic part of this chapter is a flashback. And again, sorry if it sucks, I still feel I'm not fully back in the swing of my writing style yet.

Oh, and please do request to read my one-shot song fics, "Love Games" (Ray/Mariah) "ColourBlind" (Kai/Macha Maresia Eternas OC)"Hallelujah" (Tala/Coral) or my Christmas one "Santa Can you Hear me?" (Lee/Daisy) which I'll send via email!

You know what I own and what I don't by now, so on with the fic!

Tormented Souls

Chapter 12: Foundations of Alliance

As the sun rose again over the barbed wired fence, the groups had been split again into daily chores, but this was not quite the same as the previous had been. A plan was in motion. 

"I don't like this, I don't like it one little bit." the young woman muttered, scrapping into the frozen ground with ferocity.

"You've been saying that all morning, look we went over this again and again, it'll work Hilary." another worker replied, patting her friend on the shoulder, even though it only made the others features darken.

"Unless a certain someone double crosses us…" she mumbled, her usually softer eyes turning sharp and aggressive, which left Mariam to sigh, unable to budge the other girl on her opinion of their new 'friend'.

Even though she had been out on patrols along with Max, Mariah and Ray when the arguments had occurred, it was easy to assume things wouldn't go well. Kai had managed to get Ray, one of the most peaceful and level-headed of their group into such a state he would have killed the officer if he hadn't been held back. To think what had happened when he had the pleasure of meeting some of the more hot headed of the prisoners, well, she was sure it had taken a long time to get any sort of agreement in place.

"Stop being so sceptical, we already talked about this." the young woman reasoned, trying to smile while he long blue hair fell into her eyes, the wind sweeping around them as they toiled in the vegetable section of the field. Seeing no change or response from the other, the green eyed blader thought best to change topics, to the _real_ reason Hilary was so concerned about what could go wrong in their plan. "I know you're worried about him…"

"I am not! I couldn't care less about him! Why would I be worried if anything were to happen to him?!" the brunette suddenly flushed, the words falling out her mouth so quickly she didn't even breathe before finishing. Turning her head away with a look of indifference, her gaze flicked back to her friend, who recognised the need for an answer to an unasked question.

"He'll be fine. He's not that bright, but he's got a lot of guts. Living in here, he wouldn't have survived this long if he couldn't handle things, none of us would have." Mariam dismissed happily, only seeing a tiny flicker of a smile on Hilarys lips before she turned back to the work at hand, a little less worried, and a bit more at ease.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the ones acting out the ploy.

"Someone please tell me again why we have to co-operate with this _ass_?" growled the dark haired boy as he tugged the cap on his head, glaring at the crimson eyes of their new 'ally'. 

"Because this ass can get you the supplies and equipment you so desperately need, so shut up and come on." Kai retorted, tugging the heavy chains so the other male stumbled slightly. Before he could complain however, he received a sharp elbow in the back from the one chained behind him.

"Knock it off Tyson, if you make a scene, _and_ you'll ruin our cover for the biggest and most important plan to date, so zip it!" Johnny growled, though managed to keep his voice hushed. However, the Scottish redhead still cast a stony look at the Biovolt soldier, an action mimicked but the other two behind him. Needless to say, none of them were protesting Tysons behaviour because they liked Kai Hiwatari in the slightest.

If the crimson eyes of the disliked teen actually saw the way the prisoners were looking at him, he never showed any sign of response. He merely continued to lead the shabby youth through the gates of their barracks, moving through the front compound towards the large mansion home; the base of army activity. Soldiers passed them by in frantic hurry, mainly due to the news of a breach in the border patrols. Of course Voltaire was unwilling to give up any tureen he had taken, so any spare men were loading themselves into trucks to drive out to the front line to push BBA forces.

All the better of the inside revolutionaries in their bid.

"Some luck we heard about the break through, no better time to get in when there are less guards about." Ozuma whispered as the passed some of the sentries, the male in front of him grinning a little, his small fangs showing clearly.

"Lucky that Kenny had patched up that worn radio for us to find out any news of Mr D's progress." Ray replied, stumbling a little as they suddenly halted, nearly knocking into each other.

"What's the big idea, why we stopping…" Tyson began to complain again, before being silenced by a snarl from the two-tone haired blader in front of him.

"I told you to shut it!" Kai hissed, peering around the corner of the building before turning back to the group. "Your decoy hasn't gone off yet remember? Unless she's successful, I can't get you past the patrol and into the base."

Suddenly understanding the four young men quietened. They had gone through everything so precisely (through grudgingly where their new friend was concerned) that it would be nothing short of waste to lose their chance now.

"But you're Voltaires grandson! No one's gonna stop you unless they want to end up in front a firing squad right?" Tyson protested vigorously, only receiving a raised eyebrow from Kai. The other three prisoners only stared, unsure what was more worrying; the fact their slow-minded friend was making sense, or the fact that he actually sounded sorry for the person he had done nothing but insult for the past few days.

"Just because he favours me to follow in his footsteps doesn't mean he wouldn't shoot me for betrayal. We're not exactly a loving family." the young officer shrugged, long white scarf billowing slightly in the breeze.

"Guess it's too much to ask for that old asshole to show mercy to anyone, not even his own flesh and blood." muttered the Chinese male, rolling his eyes, but not getting the chance to finish his comments before a large crash echoed from the other side of the building cries for help reached their ears, and the two guards posted at the door dashed off towards the commotion.

Smirking, the group waited patiently until the outcries became louder, and a few seconds later, watched as Skyla was being dragged off towards the cellar like dungeons, kicking and screaming the whole way. Drawing all that attention, she still managed to catch the crimson eyes of their inside man, wink a dark sapphire orb, and jolt her head towards the door of the building before she disappeared out of sight, the two men who were protecting the entrance way gone with her. This was a daily occurrence in camp anyone, so once would tweak that this time there had been a bigger motive behind the females rage.

In an instant, Kai tugged the chains and the four freedom fighters followed his lead towards the entry point. Once they had slipped inside, they all stilled instantly. None of the teenagers apart from the officer had seen inside great vast mansion, and they were quite awe-struck to say the least. While these were meant to be times of great strife for all involved, it appeared the Biovolt leader had spared little expense in the décor of his base. Great mahogany furnishings and floors shone in polished superiority, highlighted by the gleam from the small chandelier that hung above, reflecting on the long winding staircase. If they hadn't known better, Ray, Tyson, Johnny and Ozuma would have thought they had just stepped into a five star hotel.

"Well, safe to say you guys don't have to rough it." Tyson moaned sarcastically, which once again was ignored by Kai.

"Come on then, you want to get the supply room don't you?" the Hiwatari questioned, tugging the group along once again, only to stop when the chains rattling gained his attention. Looking back, he saw the dark haired blader was still not pleased, eyes glaring over the rim of his cap.

"Then let us out of the chains will you? We're inside now!" he shouted, silenced by Johnny kicking him in the leg from behind.

"We could still run into somebody, like Boris or Tala, and they're not stupid enough to ignore four prisoners running around their base like, God forbid, free men." the redhead retorted, somewhat amused at the others displeasure. "Even if we are with Voltaire's grandson."

"See, another reason why we shouldn't trust him-" the Japanese BBA supporter argued.

"Oh shut up, none of us trust him Tyson!" Ozuma interrupted, green eyes blazing. There would have been a further retort, if not for another voice barging into the conversation.

"And before you open your mouth to ask 'then why are we doing this?' it's because our trust lies in Skyla, remember?" Ray said, golden eyes firm and unyielding. Needless to say, no other complaint was voiced, as the friend fell silent.

It was in remembering the chaos that ensued on the night this allegiance had been declared that the same argument had been raised; and the same conclusion met…

"_No, no, and again NO!"_

"_Look will you just let me explain…"_

"_What's there to explain? You've brought in the enemy!"_

_Sighing wearily, the worn out girl massaged her temples, groaning in desperation. These arguments had been going on the second everyone realised who she had brought in with her, or more to the point, took more interest in the Biovolt uniform he was wearing. Half an hour later, and there was still loud outcries from everyone apart from herself, and the young enemy officer, who chose to lean against the wall and cross his arms, silent while all the arguments continued._

'_**He could at least help me out!' **__she cursed inwardly, noticing now his eyes were not even open to look at her. Still, she was the one who had made this decision, so it was only fair she take the consequences, and try and convince the others it was a good idea, if she could get a word in. _

_And right now she was in the middle of a fight with the tall and rather intimidating Rioko, so chances of getting an opportunity to speak was unlikely. _

"_I just can't believe you would do this to us! Not only to do you agree to partnership with this, this…one of __**them**__," the turquoise haired girl bellowed. "But you show him into our hideaway! And tell him about the escape plans!"_

"_Now he'll go off and tell the other higher ranking asses, and by tomorrow we'll all be lined up at the wrong end of at sniper rifle!" Johnny added. Despite circumstances, Skyla felt it was like a breakthrough that the two fighters actually agreed on something for once, even if it was against her. _

_Meanwhile, everyone one else who had been screaming and shouting were now silent, nodding on occasion in agreement with whatever was said, or casting killing looks at their newest ally, even though he either unaware of them or just not bothered. _

_This attitude was reflected in most expressions around the room. Only Daisy, Jessie, Kenny and Zeo differed, looking more surprised and somewhat anxious of the arguments ensuing that actually feeling angry themselves. _

"_Ok, you're angry at me, I understand," Skyla finally said, only hearing unpleasant snorts in return. "But please, you have to believe me, I wouldn't do this if I thought it was a threat to our survival."_

"_Letting one of Biovolt's lackeys into our hideout doesn't seem like something that's good for our health!" Robert interjected bitterly, while Bonnie stood next to him in solid disdain._

"_You do remember these are the guys who want to blow us, and all that we stand for, into smithereens?" she asked as sarcasm dripped from every word. _

_It was with those stubborn and harsh words that the usually confident leader of the group saw she wasn't getting anywhere with the negotiations. It was a little late now, since Kai now knew what they were doing, but she saw from almost all expressions in the faces of her friends, that letting him be a part of their rebellion was not optional. _

_The rabble just seemed to get louder and louder, until the young woman felt someone pull her backwards into a tight grip. Craning her neck to see what was going on, she was stunned to see Kai holding her in a strange, almost crushing embrace, blood like eyes blazing like fire, aimed straight at the now silent group._

"_Why don't you all stop whining and actually listen what she has to say before you jump all over her?" he bellowed, his gaze stoic but fierce. "And you lot are calling my Grandfathers men unfair? You don't seem to care about giving her the chance to speak."_

_Unsure of what to do, it was of course Tyson who retorted first without thinking._

"_This doesn't concern you, so mind your own business!" he snapped hastily, though still didn't comment on why and how this intruder was holding on to their friend in such a way. He couldn't linger on thoughts though, being distracted when he saw the smirk on the others face. _

"_Doesn't concern me? Funny, from what I hear I'm the whole reason your upset and angry in the first place." the officer fired back, finally loosening his hold on the girl in his arms. She pulled away gently, giving him a quick smile that went unnoticed by everyone else, before turning back to her comrades, confidence restored. _

"_All right, I can't force you to do anything you don't want to. However, I really find it hard to believe you think I would do anything that would put you all at risk. This is our chance! We have an inside source on Biovolt at last! There's a danger in it I know, but…" she hesitated, voice becoming soft, almost as if a whisper, a plea. "Isn't the chance to be free… worth it?"_

_Silence settled once more, a gap stretched out line the no mans land in the battlefield separating the two youths from the rest of the group. Amidst the tension, there was the question of if anyone dared cross the abyss, and agree to chance their lives with one whom they never would have thought they could seek help from. Everyone shifted slightly, unsure of what to say or do, until a soft sound reached all of their ears. Glancing over, the teenagers expressions changed to shock and surprise, when a lone figure walked out from the larger group towards Skyla and Kai, gold and amber curls bouncing as she moved. _

"_Daisy, what are you doing?" Lee suddenly protested, though the girl waited until she was standing right beside her sapphire eyed friend before finally turning around to look back. _

"_I'm doing what I think is right." she answered, almost in a whisper, cringing as the Chinese male angrily yelled back at her. _

"_You CAN NOT be telling us you trust __**him**__?!" he growled in protest, but began to regret his actions on seeing young woman shuddering at him tone, moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes. Nevertheless, she continued to speak. _

"_I don't know if I do, but…" she hesitated, biting her lip nervously, but forcing the words out of her mouth, holding back her tears. "That's not what matters. I trust Skyla, and the friendship we have. It's that bond I believe in. It's one we all share in this mess. So, if you, any of you, believe in that well…you should be over here as well."_

_No one seemed able to retort the speech, but the violet eyed girl did receive a warm hug from Skyla, thanking her for the effort she made. The embrace was short lived, as the rebellious leader let go of Daisy, grinning something that was behind her friend. Turning her head, the other girl blinked at seeing Lee looking at her in guilt and shame. _

"_I'm sorry," he apologised, gripping her hand suddenly and making her turn somewhat pink. "I'll help…but only because I don't like the idea of you not being protected."_

_With a knowing glance, Skyla chuckled to herself, her gaze flickering back to the others, noticing another three figures walking towards her. _

"_Hey, you'll need your tech team right?" Kenny said, while Jessie and Zeo smiled softly. _

"_Of course, I'd be lost without you." she replied happily, again looking back and seeing the rest of the revolutionary prisoners looking rather unsure of themselves. It was when a sudden voice in the background broke through the silence, that all previous tension melted away. _

"_What the Hell, we tried everything else." Michael shrugged, causing the rest of the group nod along with him. They still didn't feel comfortable at the idea of working with a Biovolt agent, they were weary of the consequences. Still, what else could they attempt to do with limited resources? This was the best shot they had! _

_When they had all finally clustered around Skyla, she beamed at each one of them in gratitude, before speaking again. _

"_Here's what we're going to do…"_

No more was said on the topic, as the group quietly went through the empty corridors, finding most guards had already been sent up to the front. Now there was no one around protecting any of the supplies in the storage room.

Kai lead them ahead, through the rooms to the back of the building, where a small trapdoor was concealed in the floor. Carefully slipping underground the proceeded, with only a small torch to light the dark and ancient passageways underneath the manor. Lucky indeed the prisoners realised that the Biovolt officer was with them, though of course they would never admit it. Without someone who knew exactly where they were going, they could have been lost forever in the vast labyrinth of tunnels.

"Come on, it's here." the soldier whispered, unlocking the prop chains from the other four males wrists, before unlocking the door in front of them. As it swung open, the prisoners felt like they were looking at a cave of lost treasures. Everything they needed was here!

"Okay, I've got Sky's list, we'll pick up what we require _only_, we take too much at once they'll get suspicious." Ray said, ushering his friends into the room to look through the shelves to find the items they needed.

However, just as Ozuma was about to pick up a few blankets from the shelf, a loud crash echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Show yourself!" shouted Kai, spinning around and flashing the torch in the direction of the ruckus. No one else should have been down in the catacombs this time of day! He had checked the duty roster himself, so who in the world could be there hiding in the shadows?

There was a sudden blur of movement, a thud and a string of muttered curses. Adjusting his gaze, the crimson eyes of the Biovolt soldier scanned the darkness, listening carefully to try and pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It wasn't until a short scream was heard and a loud thump ricocheted off the walls that Kai managed to point the beam of light directly on two figures sprawled on the stone floor.

A blank look came from glazed rosebud orbs, while another pair of sharp icy blue ones widened in surprise and fear.


	14. Chapter 13: Unlocking a Heart

Not too long waiting for a new chapter I hope, but considering I updated my other current stories in the past week I am quite proud of myself. Anyway, thank you again for the support readers, and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Yes, I now have a laptop, so updates shouldn't be such a problem anymore. dances But even thought this chapter is longer than most, I do feel it sucks. I'm so frustrated at how it turned out, it sounds sappy and jittery, too cliché for words! I'm sorry if this is a disappointment to any readers.

However, I am relieved I actually got to post this. For some reason the document wouldn't upload onto the site, and when I tried to transfer the chapter and use the family PC, it was all scambled symbols. I was scared in case I would have to write it all over again!

Oh, and please do request to read my one-shot song fics, "Love Games" (Ray/Mariah) "ColourBlind" (Kai/Macha Maresia Eternas OC) "Hallelujah" (Tala/Coral) or my Christmas one "Santa Can you Hear me?" (Lee/Daisy) which I'll send via email!

You know what I own and what I don't, so R and R!

Tormented Souls

Chapter 13: Unlocking a Heart

It was in that instant, that the group of prisoners found themselves in complete darkness.

"What the Hell-" came the annoyed voice of Tyson, before his mouth was covered by a hand, the owner unidentifiable in the pitch black of the supply room.

The group were completely still, fearing any noise they made would give them away. None where really sure what was going on outside in the corridor, but all knew it was better stay quiet and wait till it was safe. Well, all except Tyson, who had to be knocked in the head by Johnny as a hint to shut up.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Kai was looking down at the group, lit by his torch with some form of surprise. There was Tala Ivanov, sprawled on the ground in front of him, for the first in his life looking rather worried as sweat dripped from his forehead. Crimson eyes gazed down at the supposed reason for the distress. It was a young girl, with uncombed green and wine coloured hair, wearing tattered and worn clothing, which almost looked like a sort of dance outfit. Pale rosebud eyes were staring right at him, and yet, didn't seem to acknowledge the other soldiers presence. In fact, her pink orbs were almost glazed over in a sort of misty blanket, vision obscured.

Seeing his fellow Biovolt officer lying on the ground above the female was indeed a rather odd sight to see for the two toned haired teenager. Tala was well known for being someone who never showed any sort of emotional weakness, much like himself. However, his behaviour as he hovered over the young woman was weary, almost protective. It was too peculiar to describe.

"What you doing down here Kai?" the redhead suddenly questioned, as he staggered to his feet, trying to act as natural as possible. However, his gaze continued to flicker between the girl still trying to sit up from the floor, and his supposed comrade.

"I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask why you have company." the Hiwatari heir retorted, watching for telltale signs of nervousness in the other blader.

Looking down as the mysterious girl still gazed straight ahead, Kai decided it was better if he just tried to get some sort of answer out of the other Russian. If he kept enquiring, it would at least give him some clue as to what was going on. He didn't really care whatever reasons Tala had, even if whatever he was doing something against regulation, which it was likely to be. As long as he was in control, it meant there would be no question raised as to why he was down in the cellars, and more importantly, no reason for there to be any snooping in the supply room where the group of prisoners were hiding.

Crimson bored into cerulean, as the red headed officer was still trying to formulate an explanation.

"I was escorting the...prisoner up to the work yard." he stated, voice close to stuttering, while a pair of rosy eyes suddenly turned him, blinking in a bewildered fashion.

"I thought there weren't any prisoners due to the roads being barricaded." Kai replied, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "The last one we were supposed to receive came a few weeks ago, you remember, you were supposed to unload that new prisoner from the truck while I took care of the girl that was causing such a ruckus. But she mysteriously...disappeared."

It had been the talk of the entire base, trying to figure out how the girl that was supposed to be delivered had got away while being tied up. Tala had been reported for it, but blame had fallen on the truck driver when he admitted he hadn't checked that the girl was secure and unable to move in the back of vehicle. He had given his own story, but apparently wasn't very convincing, so had taken the full brunt of the blame. Still, from what he was seeing now, the two toned haired soldier wasn't so sure if the girl had performed her disappearing act without any help.

"Yes, she escaped from the truck before I got there, but I guess she couldn't get out of the compound. I found her hiding in the shipping dock." the other male explained, suddenly deciding to take a grip of the girls' hair, as if to prevent escape. It was rather strange of course he hadn't done that in the first place, but Kai chose not to comment yet. It wasn't he cared about what the icy officer was doing anyway, he was just concerned with getting him to leave so he could take the other young men hiding in the room behind him back to their hideaway with anything they needed. If they took too long, the guards would be back outside when they left, and questions would be asked as to why he had allowed the group of BBA revolutionaries into the base with him.

"So that's what you've been doing all the time you were missing from duty the last few weeks, looking for the prisoner?" he asked in fake curiosity and surprise. He knew he wasn't all that convincing, but at this point he couldn't afford to be. He could make a bigger deal of this by talking with Tala later in private, when he had more time and wasn't within earshot of anyone else.

The redheaded blader merely nodded in response, still wearily looking down at the figure on the ground. Her eyes may have been blank, but they said more than words ever could. It was not a look of fear, but betrayal, almost heartbreak. She tried reaching up to touch Tala's hand, for reasons Kai couldn't understand, only to be swatted away, but surprising not as harshly as expected on the cold Russian youth.

"Hn, why don't you go while the guards are away." the crimson eyed officer shrugged, jilting his head in the direction of the pathway out of the underground, much to surprise of Tala, though it barely showed on his face. "We can talk about this later."

After a moment of standing still, the icy eyed teen seemed to awaken from his deep thoughts once more, nodding before he pulled the bewildered girl to her feet and went along the corridor, tugging her to follow. Nevertheless, Kai couldn't let go of how strange his "friend" was acting, even how as he watched them leave, the hand that was once grabbing the girls hair was now on her arm, but the touch looked so gentle, it was almost hard to tell if there was skin contact at all.

"Hey, is he gone?" came the whisper from behind the door, as it slowly creaked open to reveal the Tyson leaning outside the room, quickly glancing around, though there was no one left in the passageway apart from the allied Russian.

"It's fine, he left. Do you have what you need, we can't stay much longer." Kai hissed insistently, while the other young men finally appeared from the room. Ozuma was last, checking off things on the list, making sure nothing was forgotten.

"We're good, let's go." he confirmed, as Johnny brought the prop chains back out from his back, making sure everyone looked the same as when they came in.

Quietly as possible, they traced their way back up the stairs to the main part of the base, and then outside, just before the guards returned to their posts.

Everyone breathed a short sigh of relief as they made their way back to the entrance to the caverns. It was hard to believe they had pulled off something that could have been a disaster. Still, at least it was good news they had a lot of luck on their side.

"Well, that was one of smoother jobs I think." Tyson grinned for the first time that day, stretching out before they set about opening up the passage to the underground, in order to hide the smuggled supplies. The Biovolt officer was about to turn around and leave the prisoners to their business, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He was pulled around to come face to face with golden eyes, serious and fierce.

"Hey, we're going to be working together from now on, so let's get one thing straight." Ray stated, stern gaze unyielding as he looked into fiery crimson orbs. However, what was most surprising was when a small cheeky smile appeared on his face, fangs now in view. "We still don't like you...but we trust you."

And all the new found freedom fighter could do was smirk in return at his new comrades.

--

It was later in the evening, after the celebrations and cheer had calmed, and most of the revolutionaries chose to go back to bed before another daily grind began. When the sky finally appeared calm and serene after a long period of cloud, the stars finally broke through the misty remains of the winter weather and shone out against the black backdrop. It was as this scene settled in, that Skyla found herself sitting up on the roof of one of the hutches, the guards unable to see her in the darkness, as she gazed out, past the barbed wire fences and into the abyss of no man's land.

As they had overjoyed at the days success, she had learned from Kenny that with a little work, he could get a signal patched through for them to reach some outside for on the BBA, once Zeo and Jessie fixed the broken parts of the transmitter. Despite this hopeful news, the girl couldn't help feeling less joyful that she expected to be. Everything had numbed over, and she couldn't help but be more focused on other things. Try as she might, the dark haired woman couldn't distract herself from the more trivial of her thoughts. She was a leader, she had to be strong! But then why was she thinking about a certain Russian soldier instead of new plans and tactics of escape and victory?

Sadly, she couldn't deny that there was something about the other teen that had her transfixed. Tracing her lips lightly with her fingers, she couldn't shake off the fading memories of what had transpired between them. That wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing if she was normal adolescent, living a simple life. Thinking of frivolous things would have been the norm; but this wasn't the norm, this was war. She could die at anytime, and yet there she was, dreaming her time away on thinking how handsome and attractive Kai Hiwatari was. As strange as it would seem to most people, to Skyla it was a completely foreign feeling all together. Never in her life had she let anyone get the better of her, let her feel weak or pathetic, seen her when she was needy and vulnerable. And yet the two tone haired male had seen her like that, broken through every barrier until she was defenceless...and oddly enough, she was okay with it.

"I wouldn't advise sleeping up here, your back will be crooked in the morning."

Jumping slightly, the startled girl turned around only to see crimson eyes looking at her with almost invisible hints of amusement. All previous thoughts were now returning to her mind, the ones she had tried to put off as mere infatuations, but now as she gazed back at him, they didn't seem so ridiculous anymore.

"Don't you have duty?" she huffed, not meaning to sound quite so annoyed. Nevertheless, the officer appeared indifferent to her words, only to settle down beside her, looking out at the horizon beyond.

"Don't you have planning to do?" he retorted, immediately smirking at the glare she gave him. Well it was true; one should practise what they preach.

Unfortunately, Skyla was not quite as understanding on the matter.

"Don't answer my question with a question!" she bellowed, though trying not to pout at the truth in his words, still keeping up her uncaring facade. "And yes, but I don't want to, I can't get my head around anything tactical just now." she tried to explain.

"Well I don't want to be advising the guards on how they should be maintaining weapons repair right now either, so don't bother me with what I should be doing." he replied sharply.

A silence fell over them, Kai seemingly content with it while Skyla was on edge. She needed conversation, otherwise she feared she may blurt out the very things she had been thinking before he had joined her; and they were not thoughts she wanted anyone to hear, especially the stoic Russian officer.

"Won't your grandfather get mad if you don't follow orders?" she asked, once again only receiving a look of complete disinterest.

"Probably, but do I look like I care?" he shrugged carelessly. "Besides, considering I've been spending most of my time with people who want to destroy everything the old man wants to create, I think not following the duty roster is the least of my worries."

Another uncomfortable silence blanketed the pair, as Kai now laid back further against the shingles of the roof. Whether he was aware of the pair of deep sapphire eyes looking at him, it couldn't be said. However, the owner of those orbs felt more at ease believing he was unknowing of her stare. It was peculiar, but that very moment, it felt like it had all ceased; the war, time, and even existence of anything else. It was just the two of them. That sense of content washed over the young woman, and it embarrassed her to admit to herself this was probably the happiness she had ever been in her life.

Desperate to once again flee from her wandering mind, she turned back to the now half lidded crimson eyed male next to her, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for all your help so far. We couldn't have done it without you." the girl said politely, blinking when the other rose up to eye level once more, though still focusing his gaze straight out to the wilderness before them.

"You can thank me when you bust out and take me with you." he replied in an obvious tone, though his words baffled his companion; when did he decide he would do this?

"You actually want to come with us?"she asked, sounding as surprised as she looked.

"Didn't I just say that?" the male snapped back once, now showing signs of annoyance with the constant questioning.

Still, it wasn't something they had talked about at all. Skyla had just assumed that when they were free, they would simple go their separate ways. She could go back with her friends, while he went on and took care of whatever he needed to do to live on his own terms once his grandfather was brought down from power. He didn't seem like the sort who wanted attachments, so it was rather shocking to her that he was interested in going back with them.

"You don't hold any loyalty to this place, your country, your family?" she prodded carefully, earning her yet another look of stoic emptiness, which could only be seen as question of if she was a complete idiot.

"If I did, would I be talking you right now?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. It was then he finally decided to look at her once more, still serious, but there was a hidden undertone in his voice. "All this crap...it's what he wants for me. I didn't get to make a choice. You may find this hard to believe, but deciding to rebel with your lot is the first decision I've ever made on my own."

It was very surprising, to say the least. The confident and coldness that Skyla had seen to be the essence of Kai Hiwatari was still there, but something else was showing through the cracks of that emotionless mask. Something along the lines of fatigue, loneliness...perhaps even need.

"What's it like...your side of the borders?" he asked suddenly, a little peak of interest heard in his question. Pausing for a moment, the dark haired woman pulled a purple streak of hair from her face and tucked it away, before standing up, balancing on the roof. Holding out a hand, Kai stood up with her, as she tugged him along the ledge slightly, till they could both see a far reaching piece of land into the distance, one that looks calm and peaceful. It looked untouched, free from the destruction made by war, almost as if it was a world apart from where they stood.

"You can just see it, some of the rural areas, right there. Endless open spaces...I guess that's why I hate this so much, I feel like I'm in a cage. Sounds stupid I know but..." the girl whispered as she pointed out the haven, only halting when a hand rested on top of hers.

"Me too." he muttered, the distance between them closing, and warmth enveloping their forms. Just the feeling that they were both on the same page, experiencing the same desire to be away from the enclosure where they suffered, united them in more ways than one.

"You know, it looks...closer now for some reason." she found herself saying, almost wanting to reach out to the landscape before her, thinking she could grasp it in her hand. As she pondered on this, she failed to realise her head was being tilted to the side, until her bright blue orbs locked with fiery red ones. Their faces were so close, merely a breath apart, and closing in...

"That's because you're nearer to getting there." he voiced, tough his words were barely heard as they couple conquered the gap between them, lips brushing and caressing in the softest touch possible.

Thought drifted back to the day this had first occurred, when the action had been an outlet for grief and hopelessness. But now there was no reason for the young female to vent any feeling at all, so why did the kiss feel so right? Even though she still wanted these feelings to take control of her common sense, the fear and uncertainty was too overwhelming. No sooner had the kiss begun, it ended with Skyla forcing herself out of the delicate display of affection, and also leaving the embrace that had somehow happened while they were kissing, the girl not even realising Kai had put his arms around her at all.

"Wait a minute, um..." she stuttered, pulling away abruptly. "I don't know, I mean...what is this? What I mean is...what are we doing? What are we, to each other? Just a route of escape, or..." she fumbled, trying to find the right words as she attempted to pace frantically about, but with so little room on the roof, and too much risk of falling, it was more like shuffling from side to side.

Thankfully, her ramblings were silenced by a finger on her lips, as Kai's determined stare bore right through her.

"I know what I want it to be. But I won't tell you, until you know what you want it to be. Then we can exchange what we think, and see how it goes." he stated simply, removing his finger and turning to walk away. However, he stopped briefly as the young woman called him back.

"Doesn't that seem rather lax to you?" she protested. The two toned hair of the adolescent soldier rippled in the slight breeze, before he replied.

"Like this escape, you can't plan everything perfectly, something will always go wrong." he paused, looking back at the view for a brief moment. "It depends on if you're willing to take a chance on it or not. You'll have to ask yourself...if you're willing to risk it all." he finished, turning away for the last time, as he climbed down from the roof.

Skyla was left standing there, still string at the same spot where Kai was, mind completely confused. The question was looming, and yet her mind was blank.

When it came to escaping, the choice was simple. Why then, was choosing whether or not to risk everything this time, for him...why was it so much harder?

--

As the last patrols set out for the evening, icy eyes scoured the corridor briefly, before promptly walking down the hall and slipping into his room, locking the door behind him.

Sighing in relief, Tala leaned against the smooth wooden surface, hoping this was the end of any concerns for the day. Unfortunately, even if he wanted to, there was a pressing matter he could not avoid. And it was lying in his large bed, breathing heavily and coughing hysterically.

He walked over to the side of the bed, sitting down on the mattress, and placing his hand against a forehead of sweaty skin. Cursing under his breath, he took hold a washcloth on the nightstand before soaking and ringing it in a basin of water. When he was done, he placed it gently on the figures forehead, hoping the moisture would bring some relief.

If there was one thing the icy Russian couldn't stand, it was being unable to cope with a situation. He hated the thought of him being incompetent, needing someone else to help him in any way. Still, he did recognise that he his recent behaviour was rather out of character anyway, so it was to be expected there would more problems thrown his way; just what he needed!

A sudden tugging on his hand made him turn back to the bed, seeing bleary rosebud eyes opening, looking even more dazed than usual.

"Tala..." she rasped, before turning her attention to the feeling of the soldier drawing symbols on her hand, pressing into her palm. Whatever he had done soothed her, causing her to smile softly as she closed her eyes once more.

The redheaded male still hovered over the resting girl, watching her closely, to an extent of fascination. She had caused everything he believed in to be questioned, and yet the only thing on his mind at that moment was her well being. Ever so carefully, he found himself leaning over, brushing her face lightly, as if curiously with his hand. Before he even realised it, his lips were tingling as they came in contact with her skin. When he moved away, he could still taste the sweat mingling on her forehead, the temperature still at the range of a fever.

"You're not going to die." he said firmly, almost demandingly. "If you do, I'll make sure your regret it." came the wavering voice from the weary youth.

It was then that Tala slumped over next to the withering girl, still kneeling on the ground, his hands still in contact with hers.

Meanwhile, a lone figure peering through the keyhole sighed to himself, before walking off down the corridor to rest.


End file.
